


Madame President

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was life; this was her life.  All she could do was live it.  Rolling with the tides was nothing new for Erin Strauss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madame President

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me from combining my two favorite shows, The West Wing and Criminal Minds. It’s not a side by side comparison, based on what positions characters are in the senior staff. It's also not a crossover. It’s just meant to be read and enjoyed. Minor characters could be from either show. There's one thing about politics…there will be lots of names dropped.

It was quiet as they walked through the Executive Suite. Inside a beautiful sitting room, there was a bedroom to the left that he wouldn’t see and a close powder room door in front of them. He’d been many places in his life; met many people. David Rossi didn’t think there were many places left that could impress him. Air Force One impressed the hell out of him. Jason Gideon, his best friend for nearly 30 years, knocked on the powder room door.

“Madame President?”

“Occupied.”

There was a little giggle behind the door and Jason sighed.

“Ma'am, I know what you're doing and I would again like to assert my disapproval.”

“Oh Jason, you do not have to say it like that. You act as if I'm crouched in here with a bong and a teenage prostitute.”

“Ma'am, I'm not alone out here.” Jason replied.

“Well if that ends up in the _Times_ or _Post_ I will deny it until the cows come home.”

“What about the _Journal-Constitution_?” Dave asked smirking.

“What?”

“Ma'am, I need you to come out here. There's someone I need to introduce you to.”

“I’ll be out in five minutes.” Erin said. “Relax, pour a drink, and get comfortable.”

“We will. By the way Prentiss, you're fired for being an enabler.” Jason said.

“I love you too, Jason.”

Smirking, he moved away from the door. He offered Dave a seat and a drink, both of which he accepted. After pouring a glass of Maker’s Mark, Jason joined him on the couch.

“Just tell me I'm wrong about something.” Dave said.

“What's that?”

“Did the President of the United States just make a weed and hooker joke?” 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Jason rolled his eyes.

“This might turn out to be a very interesting assignment.”

There was a knock on the door; Jason told them to come in. Sam Kassmeyer walked in with Katherine Cole. Sam was the head of the President’s Secret Service detail. Katie was his Deputy…she did a lot of the close body work. The President had a body man too but Katie was able to be in the room with her at all times because they were the same gender.

“I'm sorry we’re late.” Sam said. “We were going over the protection protocol for the London trip.”

“The President’s in the ladies room.” Jason said.

“Before you say anything you regret Jason Gideon, please think hard.”

Erin Strauss, President of the United States, walked out of the powder room. Her Press Secretary, Emily Prentiss, was with her. Everyone in the room stood.

“Shall I ask?” Sam had a whimsical look on his face. This had been his gig for just five months and it was always an adventure.

“Whatever the true answer is, your fantasy probably has it beat by a million miles.” Emily replied.

“No comment.” Sam said.

“Madame President,” Jason cleared his throat. “This is FBI Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi.”

“Retired.” Dave replied, extending his hand. “Don’t let all the titles intimidate you.”

“Don’t worry,” Erin smiled as she shook his hand. “I had no intention. Wait, did you say David Rossi?”

“Here it comes.” The former agent whispered.

“Are you David Rossi, the true crime writer and novelist?”

“Yes ma'am.” He nodded.

“My son loves your books. Well, I know he loved your novels. I didn’t like him reading the true crime books. That of course doesn’t mean that he didn’t.”

“Like you didn’t smoke in the powder room…ma'am.”

“Exactly.” This time her smile was more genuine. “This is my Press Secretary, Emily Prentiss.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Emily shook his hand.

“Prentiss? You wouldn’t happen to…”

“Don’t.” Erin, Jason, Sam, and Katie said in unison.

“Alright.” Dave replied. “I won't.”

“Please excuse me.” Emily said smiling before leaving the room.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too, Agent Rossi.”

When Emily exited, Erin sat down in her chair. Her staff and Dave sat down with her.

“What's happening?” she asked.

“We’re bringing in Agent Rossi as a consultant.” Jason said.

“What is he consulting on?”

“Threat assessment.” Sam replied. “While the Secret Service is trained and prepared to handle the flow of mail and crowd control, Agent Rossi can get more of a close up view that we’re not privy to because our job is to be virtually invisible.”

“Close up?” the President raised her eyebrow.

“I know that you have a body man, ma'am.” Dave said. “This is something different.”

“Perhaps I'm hearing this wrong but it sounds as if Agent Rossi will play the role of my escort.”

“You're not quite hearing it wrong.” Jason replied.

“I better be hearing it wrong, Jason.”

“Ma'am, do you know how many threats you receive on the daily basis?” Sam asked. “I won't scare you to death by telling you. The Secret Service can and will protect you, it’s our job. Having Agent Rossi there to go into places we cannot is invaluable to us at the moment. We’re on high alert.”

“Why?” Erin asked. “Is there something you're not telling me? I'm the President of the United States…you don’t leave me out of the loop.”

“You're not out of the loop.” Jason said. “These are dangerous times we live in, foreign and domestically. Having someone with you publically at all times, at least while the threat is higher than might be considered normal, is important to the Secret Service and to me. Dave will blend in…no one will know he's a federal agent.”

“He’s not, he's a writer.”

“Ouch.” Dave put his hand over his heart.

“No offense.” She clarified. “You're a decent writer.”

Dave smiled at her words.

“So I get a boyfriend? And I also get no say?”

“With all due respect, ma'am,” Sam replied. “You don’t get a say. Your schedule of events is very busy over the next few months. Please don’t fear that we can't keep you safe because that is not the case. We’re just bringing in reinforcements.”

“And what are your qualifications, Agent Rossi?”

“I'm fluent in two languages, handsome, an excellent dancer, a snappy dresser, and I spent over two decades putting some of the most dangerous criminals behind bars. I'm considered a behavioral analysis expert.”

“If I wear a gold dress, what color will you wear?” Erin asked.

“A man always does best by wearing black.” Dave replied.

“What do you think of my shoes?” Erin extended her leg, a burgundy Stuart Weitzman pump on her foot.

“Ma'am, I prefer not to say in a room full of people.”

She smiled some and crossed her leg again.

“I don’t like this.” She shook her head.

“I’d like to speak to the President alone please.” Jason said.

Sam and Katie stood, thanked the President for her time, and walked out. Dave stood as well.

“We’re virtually alone now…tell me what you think of my shoes.”

Jason rolled his eyes, sticking his fingers in his ears. His old friend smirked.

“They're sexy as hell. And make me think of lingerie…with all due respect ma'am.”

“I have a feeling you often think of women in lingerie.” Erin replied.

“I’d prefer not to comment.”

“Well there are lots of women around here, Agent Rossi, so keep your thoughts and hands to yourself.”

“I only have eyes for you, Madame President.”

Erin did her best to conceal her smile as she dismissed him. Dave smiled, walking out.

“Take your fingers out of your ears.” She said.

Jason did, sitting down on the couch across from her.

“Erin, this is important. It’s my job to keep you safe. Actually everything concerning you right now is my job. I know sometimes you want me to butt out and I truly understand that. Dave is just here to help.”

“Is there a threat you're not telling me about?” 

“No.” he shook his head. “It’s just very overwhelming for all of us right now. Sam thinks it’ll probably be for the next year or so. I was surprised when we sat down for a threat assessment. You would think that it was solely some people’s job to threaten you. 

“Add to that the brigade that will never be comfortable with a woman as the leader of the free world. I love my country but I'm often ashamed of many of its citizens. You'll be in London for six days. Speak with Dave, get to know him. He’s not going anywhere.”

“How long have you known him?” Erin asked.

“We were in the Academy together. We helped make the Behavioral Analysis Unit and its process of solving crimes a part of the Bureau’s way of life. I've known him forever.”

“Do you trust him?”

“With my life.” He replied.

“Do you trust him with mine, Jason?” 

“Yes ma'am.” He nodded.

Erin sighed. She knew her life wasn’t hers anymore and did her best to get used to that. Even as the Vice President there had been agents and invasions. But as President it was more of a threat. She’d seen some of the letters, not only threatening her but her family. 

Who in their right damn mind would want this job? It would be one thing if David Rossi was joining Sam Kassmeyer’s team. The idea of him being her “companion”, of the world thinking they were more and expecting to be informed about it, rubbed Erin the wrong way. Still, her dislike was surely not enough to put her life at risk.

“Introduce him to the team please.” She stood and so did he. “And do not keep me out of the threat assessment loop. You know I can handle anything I need to handle. You promised to stand beside me Jason, not in front of me.”

“I honestly don’t know what either of us were thinking, ma'am.”

“I have two words for you,” Erin leaned in and lowered her voice. “Air Force Two.”

“Tell me about it. Thank you Madame President.”

“Thanks Jason.”

***

“Prentiss, the press is getting antsy.” Jason walked into the conference room where his senior staff converged. They were also finalizing plans for the London trip.

“Of course they are. It’s an eight hour flight and we've only been in the air for two hours. I suggested spiking their drinks with Nyquil but was shut down.”

Jason smirked, finding it hard to tear his eyes from her. She was sitting atop the glass and wood table, swinging her expensive Prada high heels. He could see some of her thigh in her purple Donna Karan dress, which barely brushed her knees. Her long, raven hair was in a clip, a sign she was off duty, even if it was unofficial.

“Send JJ and Jordan out to entertain the troops. I'm sure someone cares down to the hair accessories what the President will wear when she meets the Queen.”

“You got it boss.” Emily gave him the thumbs up.

“I want to introduce you guys to Dave Rossi. He's joining the team for a while and will work directly with the President.”

“In reference to what?” Aaron Hotchner looked up from his files. He scrutinized Rossi with hard hazel eyes behind his glasses.

“He's working on threat assessment.”

“I thought we had that under control.” Derek Morgan looked up from the schedule. He would be the President at the children’s hospital, the veteran’s clinic, and with the U.S. Navy aboard the USS James Madison. “Is there something we don’t know?”

“No more than usual. We have a unique opportunity, considering her gender and marital status, to have someone very close to the President at all times who is keeping her safe. No one will be suspicious of an attractive older man at her side for social and diplomatic functions.”

“It'll help quell some of the rampant lesbian and promiscuous sex rumors.” Emily replied. “The press wants what it wants. It wants it fast, dirty, and juicy.”

“You make that sound kinda awesome.” Dave smiled.

“Thanks.” Her smile matched his.

The flirting with Emily just made Hotch glare at Rossi harder.

“Dave, this is my team. Aaron Hotchner is the Communications Director. Emily Prentiss is the Press Secretary but you met her already. Jennifer Jareau and Jordan Todd are the media liaison and consultant respectively. Derek Morgan is the Deputy Communications Director; he's the President’s people person. Other people certainly make the magic happen but this is my core team.”

“Its great to meet you guys.” Dave said.

They all seemed amiable enough except Aaron Hotchner. He just kept glaring. Emily talked to Jordan and JJ before sending them out to entertain the troops. Morgan needed a few moments of the President’s time and Jason told him that was fine.

“I want to meet the President’s body man if I could.” Dave told Jason.

“Sure. That’s Tim McPherson; he's a good kid. Hotch, can you take Dave to meet Tim.”

“I need to put the finishing touches on the international waters speech.”

“No, you need to put the speech down before you have a nervous breakdown. Take five…please.”

“Is that an order?” Hotch asked.

“If it needs to be, yes it is.”

“You know they're not even called nervous breakdowns anymore.” He said sighing.

“They're called major depressive episodes.” Prentiss picked it up. “I get one from these guys just about everyday.”

Hotch gave her what might be construed as the evil eye before closing all the folders. He placed his yellow legal pad face down, his pen on top, and stood. Then he walked out of the door without saying a word.

“Am I just expected to follow?” Dave asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. Hotch is a great guy, he's just under pressure right now. We’re in the big leagues…there's a lot of stress.”

Rossi nodded, following Hotch and closing the door behind him. Jason went back to watching Emily. She seemed to be getting a kick out of swinging her feet.

“There are those who think you can be a…vexatious influence on the President.” He said.

“Is that really the word they used? That’s a good word.”

“Emily…”

“What? That woman is under more stress than anyone else in the world. If she can't smoke a clove then I call bullshit. She's ready for this, I have faith in that, but sometimes she needs to get away. What about you, Jason?” she jumped down from the table. She walked around it and stood in front of the Chief of Staff. “Do you think I'm vexatious?”

“You have your moments.” A smile flickered across his normally serious face.

“This could be one of them…if you want.”

“Emily, it’s going to be a long trip.”

“Will we really get a day and a half off or is that just a rumor? I feel like I haven’t had a break since the campaign.”

“You haven’t really.” Jason replied.

“Well, there was this three day weekend at a bed and breakfast in Providence. That was pretty amazing.”

“You have a lot of work to do.”

“You frustrate me.” 

“The feeling is entirely mutual.” He said.

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it, Jason Gideon.”

Still wearing that perfect smile, Emily walked out of the room and left Jason alone. He let out the breath he was holding, folding his arms and closing his eyes. If he wasn’t careful, this might be a very long spring and summer. It might be even if he was.

***

Yoga and mimosas weren't for everyone but they suited President Erin Strauss just fine. It would seem as if she had most of the morning and afternoon to herself but it was a façade. Erin never had anything to herself. If she was honest, she hadn't since she was the First Lady of New York. Politics was nothing new to Erin Strauss.

She grew up in it and then became one-half of a power couple. Eli and Erin Strauss were players. So much had happened in 25 years it was hard to put it all together in her head. She married Eli, who was nearly 15 years her senior, and then his political rocket took off. He was a one-term Governor and then an Undersecretary of State. 

He was a go-to guy; attractive, witty, and ready made for the era of the 24 hour news sound bite. Erin didn’t just stand by him and look pretty. She had her hand in many pots, some of which clashed with her husband’s moderate Republican viewpoints. But most people thought the Strausses were the perfect American couple. As usual, people were wrong. 

Erin never said she was unhappy. She was too busy to be unhappy. When she wasn't working, which was a lot; she was mother to Nora and Edward. Everything went into her endeavors…Eli complained there was nothing left for him. Erin wanted to know when he was going to find time for a happy marriage. There was little room for her between his politics and his whores. 

She only confronted Eli about his rampant infidelity once. It led to the first barnburner of their marriage. He slapped her that night. He spent the next five years apologizing. It wasn’t as if Erin didn’t get her licks as well; years of sucking it up came out of her that night. 

She loved her husband; it wasn’t just a marriage of convenience for her. At least it hadn't been in the beginning. For a little while after the fight he was a better husband but soon his addictions resurfaced. He’d been dead for eight years now. Erin didn’t even cry at the funeral. She cried later, for her children, but it wasn’t hard to move on. 

This was especially so since the senior Senator from New York was retiring for health reasons. He wanted Erin to run in a special election and commit herself to the people as he’d done for many years. Never did she expect to win. She never expected to be on the Vice President shortlist in 2008 or to run for the second highest office in the land. 

It went without saying that Erin surely never expected to be the country’s first female President. Who in their right mind would imagine that the President would drop dead of a brain aneurysm eight months into his new office? This was life; this was her life. All she could do was live it. Rolling with the tides was nothing new for Erin Strauss.

“Madame President,” Sam knocked on the door of her suite. “Are you decent?”

“Come in Sam.”

He walked in as she was toweling off her face and arms. She was surprised to see David Rossi with him as she pulled her sweaty blonde hair back in a ponytail. Suddenly she felt underdressed in pink tights and an oversized grey tee shirt.

“Good morning, Agent Rossi.”

“Ma'am,” Dave nodded amiably.

“I thought you two could have breakfast together, ma'am.” Sam said. “You could talk and get to know each other better. Agent Rossi will be making his premiere tonight.”

“Do you feel like a debutante?” Erin asked him.

“All I need is a tiara.”

“Where's Jason?” 

“He's going over last minute major and minor details for the State Dinner tonight.” Sam replied.

“Alright. I’d like to see him when he's done with that. Come in David, I'm sure they’ve brought enough food to feed a small army.”

“Thanks.”

“Is there anything else, Sam?”

“No ma'am; everything is good. We will need to talk for a few minutes about procedures for this afternoon’s outings.”

“Once I'm showered and dressed we’ll do that.”

“Thank you, Madame President.”

He left and Dave immediately walked over to the table. He held out Erin’s chair. She smiled, quietly thanking him. The first thing she did was pour a cup of coffee. Jason put her on a one cup ration since the campaign, when coffee flowed like water and beer. This was a small cup though. No doubt she’d have to have another.

“I just have to be honest and say this is confounding and uncomfortable, Agent Rossi. I don’t do confounding and uncomfortable very well. I don’t even know what to call you, for instance.”

“I'm retired so it doesn’t have to be Agent Rossi. Dave is just fine.”

“How about David?” Erin asked. “I prefer to be overly formal.”

“That would be strange.” A little smile played over Dave’s lips.

“Good, then it will fit in with this entire situation.”

“What shall I call you?” Dave asked. He grabbed a plate, heaping on a healthy amount of eggs and a nice sized steak. The food looked delicious. The Landmark London was one of the best hotels in the country. This wasn’t his first time staying here.

“Everyone calls me ma'am…I can tell you I don’t like that very much. I always ran my offices quite relaxed, at least with my close staffers. For Jason to call me ma'am is ridiculous; we've known each other for a long time. But he says it’s out of respect for the office.”

“That’s understandable.” Dave sipped his orange juice. He’d already had espresso this morning and didn’t need anymore caffeine.

“I still hate it. You can call me Erin. I expect if we’re supposed to be close then we’d be on the first name basis.”

“Yeah. I know this is strange but we have to treat almost every threat against you as credible. It could be the one they laugh off that turns out to be the most dangerous.”

“I know.” Erin nodded. “I hardly signed on for this.”

“Something similar could’ve happened while you were Vice President, ma'am…Erin. As a widow, having a male companion is believable. We work with the opportunities we’re given.”

“How does it feel to be used?’ she asked.

“I've surely had it worse.”

“At least that might stop the ridiculous rumors about Emily and I.” Erin spooned out some tropical fruit salad. “That’s mostly of the ultra-conservatives who’ve always hated me. As if being a lesbian means you can't do a good job. Or even worse that being a powerful woman means you're not attracted to men. No one said those things about me when Eli was alive. It’s sad that in the 21st century sexual orientation can be seen as power limiting. 

“Who I sleep with is none of the public’s business. It’s not the government’s either. I think we’re one of the few countries that have gone backwards in our stances and philosophies. Civil liberties aren’t just for white, Christian, Republican, college educated males.”

“Amen.” Dave held up his juice glass. “Do you have anything you like to do in your down time?”

“If you tell me what down time is I'm sure I can come up with something?”

“Ahh, I see. Well, what color are you wearing tonight?” he asked.

“I’ll be in a maroon, sequined Nolan Miller gown with one strap.” Erin replied. “Mr. Miller was very happy to make it especially for me. This might be a slightly fun evening but even if its not, I’ll look good.”

“Of that I have little doubt.”

***

Emily opened the door expecting to see one man but still managed a smile for one who was there.

“Hey there.” she said. “You remind me of a man I once slept with.”

“Jason told me to come and get you.” Hotch held out his arm.

He thought she looked amazing in an Indian red Calvin Klein v-neck maxi dress with sleeves. Her hair was pulled up, which she didn’t do very often. Diamond drops were in her ears and a choker around her neck.

“I didn’t think that was such a miserable task.” 

“You know it isn’t.”

“Well what's going on with you then?” Emily grabbed her clutch purse and walked out of the suite she shared with JJ and Jordan. “You're always wound up and rather intense, but lately there's something more. Hotch, I would never dig around in your personal life, except for you know sport, but…”

“Jack’s not sleeping. We finally got the potty training thing all under control but now he wants to be up until all hours. He takes extended naps and has been generally disagreeable. The pediatrician says its normal but I'm running on very little sleep myself.”

Hotch was the father of 30 month old Jack. The kid had Emily’s nomination for World’s Cutest Toddler. Hotch and Jack’s mother, the international party girl and former ingénue Megan Kane, weren't married. Hotch tried to pretend that he wasn’t in love with her, that it would never work between them, but he was just afraid to commit. 

He didn’t talk about it very much but Hotch didn’t have the best childhood. He was afraid of failing Megan and Jack like his father failed him and his mother. But Emily refused to be an armchair psychologist. She didn’t want anyone to turn the magnifying glass on her. They were all damaged in some way.

“Before we left for London I had been sleeping on Megan’s couch for over a week. I would get there around ten or eleven, after all day at the White House. Then Jack would want to be up and active till after midnight. I had to be back up and out by 6am.”

“Why don’t you just move in with them?” Emily asked as they got on the elevator.

“Just because I knocked her up doesn’t mean she wants me cramping her style, Emily.” He replied.

“Cramp her style, are you serious? She hasn’t dated anyone since that cute rock bassist from Ireland. That was before Jack was born…before she even met you. Women as sexy as Megan Kane aren’t single without damn good reason. I'm not thinking it’s just because she's a mom. The correct term would be MILF.”

“I guess you never miss an issue of _Life & Style_, do you?” Hotch managed a small smile.

“I'm the White House Press Secretary booboo; it’s my job. I don’t need to read the tabloids to know that she loves you.”

“Can we change the subject please?”

“I also don’t need to read _Life & Style_ to know that was coming. Tell me how I look tonight?”

“You look fantastic; you always do. It should be a good night for the President.”

“And for me as well since I plan to be spying on this David Rossi thing to find out what it’s all about.”

Hotch wanted to know as well. Both Jason and Sam were mum on the subject beyond threat assessment and protecting the President. He felt it was part of their job to protect her too. Being out of the loop was even more uncomfortable when a new man was clearly in. 

Hotch and Emily walked out of the hotel together, stepping into a luxury car. They were heading to 10 Downing Street. Most would think it was incredibly glamorous, which it sometimes could be, but it was also work. The Strauss Administration senior staff was always working.

***

Erin walked out of the hospital to a swell of press. Derek was at her side as was Tim McPherson, her body man. Sam Kassmeyer was within a breath of her and so were Katie Cole, Charlotte Russet, and Owen Kim. He was talking into this mouthpiece to a Secret Service Agent who was standing by a limo.

“We have Barnard and we’re on the move. Copy,”

“I copy Kim. Barnard is on the move. Come over to the street side…people are starting to gather too close to the passenger side.”

“Copy,”

Once she was safe inside the limo with her chai tea latte, the President let a few tears fall. For the past four hours, she’d been visiting with the sick. First she went to a veteran’s clinic just outside of London to see injured veterans from the Iraq and Afghanistan wars. She hugged patients, chatted with family, got into a game of soccer and ping-pong, and even joined in on a rousing version of _God Save the Queen_ before a rugby game on TV. Derek was always in awe of Erin when she was amongst people. 

She never seemed to meet someone that she couldn’t converse with. It was never about politics, it was always about people. After she visited the vets, it was straight to the cancer ward of Great Ormond Street Hospital. That would be tough on even the strongest heart. But the President gathered her strength and rallied through. She led a story group, played Rochambeau, braided a baby doll’s hair, and tried to balance eggs on spoons.

“If I had the power to do anything, I would cure cancer.” She said, sipping her tea. “We shouldn’t lose another mom, dad, or child to it goddammit.”

“Amen to that.” Tim replied.

“We need to look into money for cancer research and what's going on in the U.S. and the world. I have some time off while we’re here, Morgan. I want Garcia to get me as much information as she can.”

“Yes ma'am.” Derek nodded.

“What's next?”

“There's a two hour break for lunch. You surely won't be able to avoid the press while doing that. David Rossi will meet you and you'll dine together. I’ll be there with Hotch going over the final touches of the speech to the seaman.”

“I made a few changes here and there to the speech.” Erin pulled a piece of paper from her Coach bag. “They're subtle really but more fitting to my conversational style.”

“Hotch won't like it.”

“Look at my face, Derek.”

He did, and nodded. The President and Communications Director clashed on more than one occasion. They were both headstrong and didn’t like being wrong. Jason believed in both of them so they rarely tried to kill each other. Anyway, they were on the same team and Erin was the boss of Hotch. Most of the time that was enough.

“I'm just saying, ma'am…”

“What is going on with him lately?” she went on. “Is this a Megan thing?”

“Probably.” Morgan rolled his eyes. “I've never seen a man with love and happiness right in front of him and yet he constantly closes his eyes.”

“She has to be more assertive to get what she wants.” Erin replied.

“Um, Megan Kane might be one of the most assertive women I know. She's up against a pretty formidable brick wall.”

“So true. Hey, what do you think of David Rossi?”

“Honestly?” Derek asked.

“Yes, please.”

“I don’t quite get it. He definitely has a storied career behind him and is good at what he used to do. But now he's a hired escort? Kassmeyer and Jason are both mum about his arrival but I plan to keep an eye on him.”

“If you see anything or think of something I haven’t, please let me know.”

“Yes ma'am.” He nodded.

“So I get two hours for lunch and then what?”

“You'll be aboard the USS James Madison for about 90 minutes speaking on the importance of protecting international waters from terrorism. The press will be in attendance so Em will meet us there. The meet and greet will be the typical photo shoot. No questions though…we made that clear. Then you're back in the hotel for some R & R before the Project Red charity event tonight.”

“Who's with me for that?”

“David Rossi will be there of course. Also, Emily, JJ, Jordan, and I. It’s a celebrity/political schmooze fest but a worthwhile cause. There will be dancing, cocktails, photographs, and a red carpet. Bono will be in the house.”

“Well aren’t I the luckiest girl in the world.” Erin put on her Miss America smile.

“The party should last about 3 hours and your schedule is all clear for tomorrow.”

“I wonder how much of a Secret Service nightmare it would be to spend a little time at Harvey Nicks.” Erin pondered as she drank more of her tea.

“Good luck with that, Madame President.” Derek grinned.

“I could use a little of that too right about now.”

***

“I hate quickies.” She mumbled.

“You'd never know because you're really good at them.” he laughed a little in his throat.

“Fucking against a hotel room wall, even an expensive hotel room, is rather lowbrow.”

“I was thinking more _Last Tango in Paris_.”

“Hmm,”

Emily moved away from him, pulling down her skirt as she walked further into the suite. She didn’t even bother to fix her blouse. The bra was destroyed; she’d have to change again. It took a lot to get a few moments alone. 

Sharing with JJ and Jordan had the place looking like something out of _America’s Next Top Model_. But her deputies were having lunch and making phone calls to finalize the President’s evening plans. Emily wanted to eat too but she let another hunger guide her decision. Now that it was over she was thinking a burger might have been better.

“What's the matter, Emily?” Jason asked. 

He was cleaning up, adjusting his clothing. It wasn’t that he found quickies fascinating. With Emily he usually wanted to take his time. She was the kind of woman a man could be with a million times and discover something new to savor on his millionth and first. 

Unfortunately their jobs, his particularly, didn’t make much time for romance. Everyone was getting it in. Jason was slightly boggled by how much sex transpired in the West Wing on a weekly basis. Relationships were a whole different beast. They were a big, scary, unmanageable beast.

“I can't do this anymore.” She turned to look at him.

Jason knew it was coming. He expected it damn near every time they had a conversation lately. Never in his life did he expect, at 53, to get wrapped up in such a beautiful, brilliant, cosmopolitan woman like Emily Prentiss. That he fascinated her didn’t surprise Jason…many people were fascinated by him. That she was physically and sexually attracted to him blew his mind. 

It started on the campaign trail just a few weeks after Erin asked him to come and make sense of the madness. She needed a team and he was the man to put it together. Every man and more than a few women tried to put the moves on Emily. She flirted, mercilessly; it was a second language for her. 

Other than that she showed no real interest in anyone. There was a time when Jason believed Hotch, Morgan, and Jordan might all be on her list of lovers. To this day he didn't know if they were or not. Once she locked in on him it was all about him. He wished more than anything that he could return that favor.

“I know it’s not easy for you.” he said.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Jason.”

“You're breaking up with me but we can't talk about it?”

“Breaking up?” Emily laughed, even though she didn’t want to and it was mirthless. “You have to be in a relationship to end one.”

“Just because it wasn’t everything you wanted doesn’t mean that you have to belittle it.”

“I'm sorry.” She heard the pain in his voice and she meant it. “I guess that’s my issue and not yours. I guess they're all my issues.”

“That’s not what I meant. Katya…”

“Oh no, hell no.” she turned angry. “Don’t you call me that. You don’t get to break my heart and call me Katya.” She walked over to the door. “Just leave, Jason. I swear this isn’t going to get all ridiculous where we can't speak to each other and work together. But right now you just need to go.”

He nodded, leaving though he didn’t want to. Jason wasn’t going to be able to get anywhere with angry Emily though. He knew her long enough to know that. There was still much work to do in London so it was better not to let the dramatics take over. 

The reason there was no use in having a personal life was because he always had something else to do. Jason’s heart was hurting too but he had to suck it up and get the work done. Emily did too though she had more control over the situation. She probably didn’t realize it but she always had.

***

“You don’t like cherry tomatoes.” Dave said, watching her eat her calamari salad.

“You didn’t have to be a profiler to know that.” Erin replied.

“Nope.”

“Are you writing a book, David?”

“Somewhere in my head, at all times, I'm writing a book.”

“No, I meant are you writing a book about this?” she asked.

“That would border on unethical.”

“So what's the story? Sam and Jason always talk about protecting me and I try to respect that. I don’t want to be hurt in anyway but I'm a strong woman. Becoming President of the United States doesn’t mean I'm suddenly made of glass.”

“The truth is that your life is always in danger.” Dave replied. “I've seen some of the letters. Considering that the Secret Service has to take every threat at least somewhat seriously, their hands are full. 

“Sam Kassmeyer doesn’t want it to be a case of his eyes being so busy on all the potential threats that he misses the actual one. The world isn’t as progressive as it pretends to be. Having a man by your side is seen as normal and actually preferred. So while the world just cheers because every woman supposedly needs a good, strong man we’re keeping you safe.”

“You're not going to be bored being a boy toy?” Erin asked.

“I find you fascinating, Madame President, believe me. But much of the time we’re out I'm on the job.”

“You're on the job right now?”

Dave nodded, cutting and eating his honey glazed salmon.

“So tell me where the danger is.” Erin leaned in closer, making it appear as if they were having an intimate conversation. 

Dave leaned in too and met her halfway. Damn he smelled really good; musky, manly. She wasn’t sure if the three flashbulbs she saw go off were real or a figment of her imagination. Someone was always talking her picture. It was easy to feel like a rock star or celebrity. Erin didn’t like that feeling. It seemed ridiculous to get to the highest office in the land after all of her hard work and then lose her credibility.

“There are two busboys walking around though the Secret Service won't let them near this table. It’s not improbable to conceal a firearm in a dishpan or under a white apron. The glass isn’t bulletproof and there are two large picture windows. The public is walking by without impediment. The wine cellar downstairs has access from the sewer and leads to the restaurant from the floor or that door over there. I've been keeping an eye on them the entire time. That’s naming a few.”

“So I guess that kills any chance in hell of an impromptu trip to Harvey Nicks before heading home?”

“We can do whatever you want. If you want it then we just do it. It was just um…nevermind, don’t worry about the logistics. Tell me when you want to go and Sam and I will do the hard work. You said Harvey Nicks like a native. Did I detect a hint of an accent?”

“I'm a little bit of a native.” Erin replied.

“Just a little bit?” Dave held his thumb and forefinger apart measuring distance.

“My father was born in Cornwall but grew up in London. My mother is from a French mother and American father; she was born in Manhattan. So was I as a matter of fact. I lived there until I was three, and then came to Europe. We had our home in London but traveled all over because my father was a diplomat until I was 13. Then we returned to New York where I started at Chapin. A year later my father accepted a tenured track position in Columbia University’s Political Science Department. I've been in politics, some form or fashion, since the womb.”

“How do you stand it?”

It was the most Erin said about herself in as long as she could remember. It seemed as if everyone knew her…she didn’t have to tell her story. Of course that wasn’t true. Few people knew her at all. Erin was quite private so it was OK that people didn’t know the whole story. 

She wanted to check and see what was in her iced tea for just blurting it all out to Dave Rossi. They were strangers for the most part. It wasn’t anything extremely personal or classified but it was still unlike her. Maybe his cologne had made her loopy.

“I have a very strong stomach.” She smiled. “Anyway, I work for the people. I know most politicians don’t but I truly do. It’s not an easy job; in fact it’s back breaking and soul sapping. But it’s also very gratifying.”

“So consider it my job to make sure you stay safe and secure enough to do that.” Dave replied.

“And you'll just do that for the next three years until someone else takes this office?”

“I’ll do it as long as you need me, Erin.”

***

“I think its time to resort to Plan B.” Hotch said, leaning against the counter and taking a deep breath.

“What would that be?” Megan asked.

She was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of Sleepytime tea. She lit a Marlboro Mild. It had been a long night, a long week, and a long month.

“Dimetapp.” He put the cough syrup on the counter. “We’re going to have to knock him out.”

“Aaron…”

“Megan, we’re not getting any sleep.”

“I know that but you really think the solution is to poison our son?”

“Dimetapp is not poison; kids use it everyday. Look, let’s just try it tomorrow and see how it works.”

She sighed, not wanting to think about it.

“If this is just about you wanting to be free then you can go, Aaron.”

“What are you talking about?’ he asked, unable to stop the frustration from creeping into his voice. “Why is it always about me leaving? I mentioned nothing about leaving.”

He knew where this was going. So often now they didn’t talk because whenever they did it went there.

“If I have to stay up with Jack, I will.” Megan said. “I know how busy you are and I don’t want to take you away from important things.”

“To even insinuate that Jack isn’t…” Hotch pulled back, taking another deep breath. It was damn near 3am. Even though the next day was Sunday he still had to make an appearance at the office. All he really wanted to do was sleep. He needed some real sleep. Deprivation was pushing him to the brink of insanity. 

He’d managed to hold it together during the London trip. Back for over a week, nothing had changed with his son’s situation. The couch, lush and expensive, lost his luster the night he returned. Hotch didn’t even think he’d shook off his jetlag yet. “To insinuate that you and Jack aren’t important to me is ridiculous. I'm suggesting this for all of us. He needs to sleep. You need to sleep. I need to sleep. We need to sleep…as a family.”

“Squeezing into a racecar bed might be a little difficult.” Megan replied, puffing away.

“If I remember, you're pretty flexible.” Hotch said smiling.

He could tell Megan wanted to throw out a cheeky response. She always wanted to do that. Instead she just wore a little smile and kept smoking her cigarette. When it was done, she stubbed it out.

“I know the couch has been hell for you.” Megan got up from the table. She put the ashtray up on the shelf and went to walk past him. “I really sympathize, I hope you believe me. You can sleep in the bed tonight, get some real sleep. If you want to that is.”

Hotch took gentle hold of her wrist, grazing over the skin with his lips. Then he pulled her close for a passionate kiss. Megan pulled out of it. She couldn’t keep playing this game with him. They’d been playing it for nearly four years. She had absolutely nothing to show for it but her son. He was amazing, but his father was as unattainable as ever.

“I said sleep, Aaron.” she whispered.

“I heard you.” he moved from her lips to her throat as his hands moved down from her waist to cup her ass. “You said sleep.”

“You know what,” Megan got out of his arms completely. “Maybe you can just sleep on the couch tonight and sleep at home tomorrow. I can't do this.”

Hotch’s face fell, and the beginning of his erection softened. She’d rejected him before but something about this felt so final. As much as he wanted to change her mind, it would kill him if Megan thought it was solely for sex. How could his words come out of the President of the United States’ mouth and lift houses from the ground but he couldn’t express his feelings to one woman?

“I just…I just want to hold you.” he stammered. “It’s been forever.”

“You made that choice.” There was no accusation in her voice, only resignation.

“Sometimes I'm an idiot.”

“I accept that answer. I still think its better for you to sleep on the couch, Aaron. I can't stay on this roller coaster…I feel so disoriented and ill.”

“Maybe we should stand still for a little while.”

Hotch was comforted when she let him envelope her in his arms. They stood there for a long time just holding each other. Then Megan kissed his cheek.

“Goodnight, Aaron.” she whispered.

“Do you still want me to sleep on the couch?” he asked. He knew it sounded desperate, and stupid, but how would he know the answer if he didn’t ask.

“Please.”

Megan walked out of his arms, out of the room, and possibly out of his life. Hotch had no one to blame but himself. He just had no idea what to do to make it better.

***

“Boys, boys, I promise there's enough to go around.” Emily smiled.

“In that dress there better be.” Jeff Sandburg from the _Atlanta Journal-Constitution_ replied.

She turned back and smiled again though she wanted to smack him across the face. Putting an extra sway in her hips because she knew Jason was watching, Emily ran right into Greg Brock.

“Whoa cowboy, pump your brakes.” She said laughing.

Greg was a bit dumbfounded as his hands fell on her hips. He dropped them suddenly as if she was on fire.

“I'm sorry.”

“Its fine, but you should pick up your lip Greggo. You don’t want anything to fly in.”

“You look…”

“Thanks.” Emily twirled. “It’s Nicole Miller and you can quote me on that.”

“I work for the _New York Times_ , not _Glamour_ Miss Thing.” Greg replied, his gumption returning. “But I’ll keep that bit of information in mind. When will I be able to speak with the President about the Middle East?”

“It won't be tonight.”

“We’re hosting the King and Queen of Jordan and you don’t think it’s pertinent?”

“Have a drink, Greg, and relax. It’s going to be a long night. We all have a lot of work to do.”

She didn’t give him time to respond. Walking away was the best thing to do. Emily never wanted to seem as if she favored any member of the press though she liked Greg. The President would talk about the Middle East soon enough. 

Most likely it would be with Diane Sawyer, Lesley Stahl or Wolf Blitzer. Greg was not small potatoes, and he had the Pulitzer to prove it, but print media wasn’t where it was at right now. She’d throw him a bone soon; that’s the way things worked and Emily knew it. The more journalists they kept happy the better.

000

He watched her flirt with Greg Brock and everyone else she came into contact with tonight. Part of it was her job, part her charm, and the rest her pure animal nature. Emily Prentiss exuded sex and confidence that made every head in a room turn. An event of tonight’s magnitude was like catnip for the lioness she kept under wraps. Jason wanted to get in line to give her a little of his attention but it was going to be a long night. He was sure he was brushing off something that someone thought was important just to have this glass of scotch.

Channing was looking for him to discuss education. Peterborough wanted to talk housing and McDougal was quite concerned about what the midterms would say about the President’s strength in office. Jason had no idea what Capshaw wanted to talk about but was sure he wanted to talk. Capshaw would talk him to death if Jason let him. 

And those four were just the beginning…the room was filled with people vying for his attention. By proxy they felt they were getting the President’s. All Jason wanted was a dance with Emily; perhaps a few minutes of quiet conversation. She broke it off two weeks ago but kept her promise to remain professional.

There hadn't been a single stutter step in their work together. Maybe he could convince her that the dance was all in a day’s work. With the way she brushed past him earlier it might not be so difficult. Inhaling deeply, her perfume still lingered. Sheer Veil and Glenfiddich were two of his favorite things. He couldn’t have too much of one tonight. The other…that was yet to be determined.

“Jason?” Congresswoman Linda Dean approached him at the bar. “I was wondering if I could get just a few minutes of your time before this party starts. The banking bill might be in danger.”

“I can find a few minutes for that.” Jason put his drink down and let the games begin.

000

“I'm fluent in Arabic, did you know that?” Erin asked Tim as they walked from the Residence back to the Oval Office.

“Yes ma'am. You also speak Spanish, French, German, Russian, and Latin.” Tim replied. “Am I missing one?”

“Are you making fun of me?” she pretended to glare at the young man.

“A little ma'am; I’ll admit it.”

That made her smile; that’s what she liked about Tim. He was certainly respectful of her position. He was a great body man, assistant, and sidekick. But he also made her laugh. She truly owed Jason for bringing him into her universe. While there were people who wanted to go into the fire with and for her, DC knew that Erin Strauss was not an easy person to get along with. 

She’d made her fair share of enemies rising up political ladders. Tim came in and immediately made the job his own. The President quickly found him to be indispensible. She didn’t know how long a handsome, educated, 23 year old would want to carry her coat and briefcase. Erin felt she might be lost if Tim wasn’t there to help her get through this term.

“Your honesty will keep you out of trouble.” She said.

“Where I come from ma'am, it has the opposite effect.”

Walking into the Oval Office with her body man and four Secret Service agents, the President was sure she gasped when she saw David Rossi rise from his seat.

“I hope you don’t mind.” He said. “I was told to wait here and Jessie said it was OK to come in and get comfortable.”

“Who's Jessie?” Erin lowered her voice as she asked Tim.

“She’s one of your executive assistants, ma'am.”

“Oh, OK.” She smiled. “No David, its fine. You look…wow.”

“Ditto.”

Dave was dressed in his Marines evening dress attire. There was even a place for his sword, which he wasn’t carrying, and that was a turn on. Erin wore light blue. It was a Versace dress with a strapless corset like top and satin skirt. She also wore a wrap to cover her shoulders against the late March wind. Her hair was up, sapphires in her ears and around her neck. They were going to look good together tonight.

“I had no idea you were in the military.” She said.

“Where I grew up you were either rich or in trouble with the cops.” Dave replied. “I went into the military to save myself. And so my mother wouldn’t hassle me about college.”

“It looks like it worked.”

“Well, I can still make a little trouble when I need to.”

Erin managed a smile. Then she turned Tim. It was funny that people said all kinds of things in front of him. While it was his job to blend into the furniture, the President was always surprised by how well he did it.

“Tim, please let Jason know we’ll be there shortly.”

“Yes, Madame President.” He nodded and left the room.

“You really look handsome.” She was looking at Dave again.

“I knew I had to step up my game to deserve having a woman of your caliber on my arm tonight.”

“True.” a playful smile danced across Erin’s lips. 

Dave held out his arm and she took it. Then she took a deep breath. It was time for the show. This was the third time David Rossi would be on the President’s arm. She still didn’t know what this was all about but she could admit they looked good together.

“Did you know I was fluent in Arabic?” Erin asked as they left the Oval Office and began walking to the State Dining Room.

“It will surely come in handy tonight.”

“Are you fluent in anything? I recall you said you spoke three languages.”

“I know what you're trying to ask but…”

“My God David, is your mind always in the gutter?”

“Not on Tuesdays.” He grinned. “I guess you just bring out the best in me, Madame President. I'm fluent in Italian. I do better than average with Spanish and I speak a touch of Korean.”

“I'm sure there's a funny story behind that.” Erin replied.

“I promise to tell you one of these days.

They stopped in front of the closed doors and Erin gripped his arm a little tighter. She’d been doing this for six months but it never got old. It also never ceased to be overwhelming. She did a small nod and the doors opened. Dave stood tall beside her under the glare of the camera flashes.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States.”

 _Hail to the Chief_ played as Erin walked into the room smiling graciously. Flashbulbs were going off like crazy…this was definitely going to make the papers. She posed for photographers before going to stand and greet guests. Dave was to the left of her and Jason to the right. Emily stood behind her, occasionally whispering in the President’s ear something she needed to know. 

While this was only her second State Dinner, Erin was the queen of the dinner party. This was old hat to her in a way. The Strausses’ parties were legendary in the Corridor. It didn’t matter to her if it was her old Chevy Chase house or the White House, Erin had this all under control.

***

“Good afternoon, Madame President.”

Emily walked in on a rainy Tuesday. Erin sat at her desk signing papers. She knew there were some days when that’s all the President seemed to do. Tim stood by to collect them all when she was done. He knew he’d be there for a while; the President had an incessant need to read nearly an entire document before affixing her signature. It was a paranoid tendency but Emily figured if she was the leader of the free world she’d be a bit paranoid too.

“Hey Emily, how are you?”

“I'm fine ma'am. I came to bring you news from _Society Magazine_.”

“Is Angelina Jolie pregnant again?” Erin asked. “Wait…is George Clooney single? Don’t keep me in suspense darling.” She looked up at her Press Secretary and winked.

“Never lose that wicked sense of humor, ma'am.”

“I’ll do my best. What's going on?”

“You're officially a celebrity.”

Emily put the magazine down on her desk. Erin signed another document before turning her attention to it. She wasn’t able to hold in her sigh. They knew it was coming of course, and some thought it was a good thing, but to see it in color was a little overwhelming. The caption read _The First Man_ , which was cheesy and ridiculous. 

There were two photographs. One was Erin and Dave enjoying the Georgetown crew team practicing out on the Potomac. The second was at Senator McTiernan of Minnesota’s 60th birthday party at the Jefferson Hotel. The “couple” looked cozy in the first picture, sharing a bag of dry roasted peanuts.

“Oh dear God.” Erin went back to signing.

“They think you two are cute together.” Emily said.

“I see that.”

“I happen to think he's an attractive man. Not my type or anything but he does have a bit of a smolder. I bet he has some hot scars.”

“Go for him…you have my blessing.” Erin handed another set of folders to Tim.

“Oh no, I've gotten in enough trouble with one older man to last me a lifetime.”

“Is everything alright?” the President asked. She never butted into the personal life of her staff but Emily Prentiss had been her right hand woman since she graduated from Yale University and walked into Emily’s List headquarters. 

She knew Erin Strauss was there and wanted to work with her. It was the first and last time she used her parents’ names, the Ambassadors Prentiss, to get through a door. She never needed it again. Erin was impressed with her bravado, her brain, her education, and her drive. Emily was willing to spend her first nine months there as a paid intern. 

That meant copies, phone calls, late nights, and coffee runs. There was even picking up clothes from the cleaners, kids from piano lessons, and working the kitchen at fundraisers. None of it was meant to be demeaning; no one had time to breathe. 1992 was more than a Presidential election year. It turned out to be the biggest year in their history for donations, campaigns, and fundraising for pro-choice, liberal female candidates. 

2008 would come in 2nd when Erin Strauss ran for Vice President. The world was changing and Emily Prentiss wanted to be on the front lines. She always hated politics; still wasn’t fond of what she saw in Washington. But she believed in Erin Strauss and the work she did. 16 years later she followed that belief all the way to the White House.

“If by alright you mean over, then yes, absolutely, everything is A-OK.” Emily gave her the OK sign.

“Since when?”

“It happened in London.”

“That was six weeks ago!” the President said in a stunned voice. “You must be heartbroken and you didn’t even come to me.”

“Ma'am, forgive me but you are the leader of the free world. You don’t have time to nurse me through a broken heart. I also didn’t want to put you in the middle; you're friends with us both.”

“I am busy, yes, and I love you both.” Erin handed another pile of folders to Tim. She was finally done. “You’ve had my back for 15 years, Emily. I will always have yours.”

“Thank you, ma'am.” Emily managed a smile. “I will survive.”

“Hey, hey.” Erin did a little dance.

“Something like that.” she laughed. “But I came to talk about Dave Rossi. There are going to be questions and there needs to be a single strategy on how we handle them.”

“I like the sweet but simple ‘the President doesn’t comment on her personal life’.”

“And you really think that’s going to fly?” the Press Secretary raised her eyebrow.

“Look, Sam and Jason seemed so intent on creating this to-do…we need to meet with them. Tim, get Jason over here.”

“Yes ma'am.” He nodded and walked over to the Chief of Staff’s office from the Oval.

There was just an adjoining door separating them. Jason and Erin could always get to each other. It didn’t matter if it was nuclear war or a problem with a speech, he was always there. She remembered once on the West Wing, Jed Bartlet said the Chief of Staff was going to be your best friend and smarter than you. Yeah, that was pretty much Erin and Jason. She picked up her phone.

“I need Sam Kassmeyer in here ASAP.”

“Madame President,” one of the secretaries said. It was a damn shame but Erin could never get their names straight. Who in the hell needed three secretaries? She probably shouldn’t call them that. The PC term was Executive Assistant. “David Rossi is here.”

“What?”

Emily watched her boss’ face change. It was a face she’d never quite seen before. It didn’t concern her, it intrigued her. What was being said on the other end of the phone?

“He's penciled in for a two hour lunch to discuss the Italian-American Sausage Festival. Is this for real?”

“I think that's entirely possible. Um, send him in Susan.”

“It’s Jessie, ma'am.”

“I'm sorry, Jessie…I'm so sorry. Send Agent Rossi in and get Special Agent Kassmeyer.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Erin hung up the phone and stood from her desk. When Dave walked in, Emily turned and looked at the opening door. Jason was walking through his adjoining door at the same time. He looked at Erin, then Emily, and finally Dave. The air in the room was weird.

“You needed me, ma'am?” he asked.

“Hi.” Dave said. 

He looked good, the sun must've agreed with him. He’d been in Dallas for five days on speaking engagements and a few book signings. It was the 10th anniversary of his first book, Deviance.

“Hello.” Erin said, smiling. Did her heart just do a little bump-bump when he walked in? It better not have. “We have a meeting?”

“It’s a very important lunch meeting, Madame President. While a late addition to your schedule, its one you shouldn’t miss.”

“Then we should probably get to it.” she came from around her desk and started walking toward him.

“Hey Dave.”

“What’s shakin, Prentiss?”

“I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.” she replied.

“Did you need me, Madame President?” Jason asked again.

“Excuse me, Madame President?” Sam walked into the room just as Erin reached Dave. The former FBI Agent took her hand and Sam wasn’t sure what he saw flash between them but it was something. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him; it had been a long day. “You wanted to see me?”

“David and I are a couple now.” she slipped his arm around him and they walked toward the portico doors. “I think you guys want to sit and discuss that amongst yourselves. I have a meeting I need to attend.”

Once the President was out of the room, surely hearing the confused songs of ‘thank you Madame President’ behind her, Sam looked at Emily.

“What is going on?” he asked.

“You heard the President.” She grabbed the magazine. “We all need to talk. Have a seat gentleman.”

000

Erin didn’t keep her arm around him long; she just wanted to stun her staffers. But the two remained close as they headed back to the Residence.

“You couldn’t come up with anything better than the Italian-American Sausage Festival?” she asked.

“I was hoping to make you laugh. You should've looked back and seen your staffers’ faces…that would've made you howl.”

“I'm just playing the game. They started it but I want to win it.”

“What does that mean, and why does it scare me a little?”

“Tell me about Dallas.” Erin changed the subject. 

She didn’t know what the hell it meant. There was something about Dave. When she was around him she felt all cheeky and womanly. It had been forever since she felt that way. Thinking about it Erin wasn’t sure she ever felt that way in her life. 

In just six weeks she’d come to enjoy not having to be “on” with him. Sure, they had to be perfect at events and such but Dave always gave her breathing room. In that little bit of space Erin was coming out. She had really missed Erin. Erin didn’t want to be the President of the United States 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Sometimes she just wanted to shock people and laugh out loud.

“I’ll tell you all about it over lunch.” Dave replied.

“Will there be stories of groupies, parties, and a videotape you never want to surface?”

“I had to tell the ladies I'm taken. They’ll get over it…eventually.”

Erin laughed. It was melodic and graceful and made Dave laugh too. They made their way to the kitchen of the Residence, which was huge but empty. Erin didn’t even smell food. She just looked around.

“Where’s lunch?” she asked.

“It’s right here. I thought we could make it together. If you want to that is.”

“I can't cook, David.” She was laughing again. “Oh my God, I'm ashamed to admit that but it’s true. I make a mean Cheeseburger Macaroni and can slay some chicken stir fry but other than that, I am horrible. I don’t even know how my kids survived.”

“Well I love to cook.” He said. “And I love to teach. So how about we make a little pizza?”

“We’re going to make it from scratch?”

“Not entirely. We’ve got store bought crust, premium tomato sauce, cheese…everything we need. I'm willing to bet you needed a break. That’s what I'm here for.”

“I thought you were here to keep me safe.” Erin said.

“Well sometimes that means from the rigors of the job as well. Call me a Jack of all trades.”

“ _Society Magazine_ is calling you the first man.”

“That’s what the meeting in your office is about?” Dave asked.

“Yeah.” she nodded.

“So we’ll have pizza while they sweat the small stuff. C'mon, roll up your sleeves; this could get messy.”

“This is a Max Mara blouse.”

“Take it off, I don’t mind.” He couldn’t help the sly grin.

“Oh you wish.” Erin smiled too. Then she rolled up her sleeves. “Now tell me all about Dallas.”

***

“I'm gonna kill him. Baby girl, I swear to God, I am going to kill him and put the whole world out of its misery.”

It was too late in the afternoon for another cup of coffee but Derek Morgan knew it would be a long night. His boss was not in a good mood and when Aaron Hotchner wasn’t in a good mood, his staff felt the tension.

“He's hurting, honey. You can tell.”

“You can tell.” Derek countered. “Me, I just want to punch his lights out. He knows commencement season is right around the corner. We need to make the choices and start writing. Not to mention the Girls Scouts awards dinner. He needs to get on the ball.”

“Maybe I can do something for him.” she said.

“Do you have any arsenic? The only thing you can do for him is get his baby mama to speak to him again.”

“They're not even speaking?”

“As far as I know it’s been a week and I had to squeeze that out of him. Don’t even ask me what happened but I'm sure it’s his fault.”

“That’s not fair, Derek.” Penelope defended her much loved and hard to get to know boss. “They just never seem to be on the same page…I don’t think that’s always his fault. Maybe she rejected him because she didn’t want to be hurt again.”

“It’s like a neverending episode of _The Bold and the Beautiful_. I shouldn’t be so wrapped up in his nonexistent love life.” Derek mumbled. “I need to get one of my own.”

“I wouldn’t think that would be hard for a stud like you.” she played with his tie. Penelope loved when Derek wore suits to the office. He was a casual Don Juan and a hunk in jeans. But there was something about the man in a suit. He was like a work of art.

“My nights are too long, and not the fun kind of long either. I'm never getting out of here tonight. I may as well work on that Girl Scout speech and avoid the Congressional Liaisons office. I refuse to get caught up in the seven day waiting period discussion again.”

“Gun laws are important.”

Penelope would know; she had been the victim of a violent crime. Of course the creep who shot her was supposed to be protecting and serving the community. It had been years ago that it happened but she could close her eyes and it was still yesterday. The more creeps they could keep weapons away from, the better.

“We have gun laws, hot stuff.” Derek replied. “We have so many gun laws that the gun laws have gun laws. They’ve done nothing to stop the tragedies that make good sound bites or the increasing urban violence. Obviously that’s not quite the solution. And the solution won't come to me today either so I'm going to write this speech and not get another headache thinking about it.

“Barnard, Berkeley, and Northwestern.”

“What?” Penelope and Derek asked in unison as they looked up at their boss.

Hotch looked a mess. He looked as if he’d just come off a bender. He probably hadn't shaved in a day but already looked like Grizzly Adams. His suit wasn’t pressed and his tie far from perfect. 

He looked exhausted and moments from snapping. Penelope tried to send him home to bed, and had the Communications Office’s blessing. Hotch wouldn’t hear of it. There was work to be done and he would get it done. When exactly he would do that, no one was sure.

“The President wants five commencements. Those will be her three major stops. I'm leaving it up to you to pick the two second tier schools. Emily has the short list we’ve compiled.”

“I can do that.” Morgan nodded. “Penelope, I need you to get Hotch a chai tea latte and a turkey on wheat with extra mayonnaise.”

“I can do that.” she got down from Derek’s desk where she had been sitting. “Anything else?”

“Give us 20 minutes or so. We’re not here unless it’s Jason or the President.” Morgan said. “Hotch and I need to talk.”

“I'm fine Morgan.”

“Then maybe you just need to listen. Penelope?”

“I got it…chai latte, turkey sandwich, twenty minutes. It’s all taken care of.”

She flounced out of the Deputy Communications Director’s office. No one could flounce quite like Penelope Garcia. Derek admitted to admiring her curves as she did so. Penelope was his Girl Friday. 

One didn’t break the rules with Girl Friday. But there was no crime in enjoying the view. She liked his just as much if not more. Their fun, flirty, ‘don’t cross the streams’ relationship wouldn’t work for everyone. It suited them just fine.

“Sit down.” Morgan nodded toward his chair.

Hotch sighed, doing what his Deputy asked. He’d known Morgan a long time. He wanted to say they were friends but something stopped him. It was hard to make real friends in this business. Hotch was never good at making friends anyway. And deep down he thought Morgan couldn’t stand him. 

He respected Hotch, his ability and his words, but he surely didn't like him. Yet here they were working side by side and getting done in the White House. It was a dream come true. It had been a nightmare lately but no one wanted that to change more than Hotch. Well, his staff was probably second by a hair.

“I know you're not a sharer.” Derek said. “It’s cool because half the time I don’t even want to know. But whatever’s going on right now is not just affecting you. It’s affecting everyone around you and it has been for the past month. You're not good to anyone when you're miserable, Hotch.”

“I'm not miserable.” Hotch replied.

“You're not miserable?” Morgan couldn’t hide his incredulous tone. He really wanted to slap some sense into this man. “Are you serious? OK, how about slightly uptight…is that a better assessment?”

“I find that hard to argue with.”

“We need you to lead. You know this and I don’t want to tell you how to do your job. I know you're struggling through a family situation at the moment. I know when any of us are going through our shit you have our backs. I have yours. But I'm not going to sit here and keep looking at you as you descend into madness. 

“Just for today I'm going to be the boss and you're going to listen. Penelope went to get your food and a drink. You’ll put something on your stomach, get a little work done, and I want you walking out the door at seven. I know Jack goes to bed at eight. Go and spend an hour with your son. 

“After that, don’t come back here. Go home, take a shower. For the love of God get a razor and shave that Sasquatch off your face. Go to bed early and come back tomorrow ready to move on. There is a lot of work to be done. I can't do it alone. And I won't do it with you here being counter-productive instead of the strong leader you always have been.”

Hotch nodded. He really wanted to tell Derek to take his advice and shove it up his ass but the truth of the matter was he was right. There was a job to do and Hotch was a hot mess. He wasn’t good to anyone right now and that was bad. One night off couldn’t get him where he needed to be, but it was a start. It was all he would have.

“Megan and I are over.” He couldn’t believe he said it out loud. “We probably weren't anything to begin with. I guess I thought because she was my son’s mother that I should at least try. I just need to move on.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want to do?” Derek asked.

It took all the Deputy had not to roll his eyes. Hotch was a brilliant man; decent, strong, and fair. But he was as dumb as a box of rocks if he couldn’t just admit he was in love with Megan. If they were over it surely had nothing to do with not being perfect for each other. If Hotch wanted his life to be a roller coaster, hey, more power to him. But Derek was already sick to his stomach so he couldn’t imagine how Megan must've felt after 3 years of this foolishness.

“I will always respect her and remain cordial with her for Jack’s sake. But I don’t think it’s fair to him or either one of us to make this into something it never was. I know that now.”

“Alright. Look, all I can do is support you. I know how much you love your kid. That’s the important part.”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded. “Jack is the most important thing in my life.”

He stood from the chair and went to the door. He turned and gave Derek and grateful look.

“I'm getting it together. I've slipped, I can admit it. I truly appreciate you coming down in the hole to get me.”

“That’s what we do…we always have each other’s back. We’re a team.” Derek replied.

Hotch nodded again and then left the office. Penelope was just coming back with his food and he was grateful. He wouldn’t even let himself think about it but he was starving. Hotch nodded to call Megan and see if it was alright to visit Jack this evening. She was very flexible about his visitation but at the same time he wasn’t just going to show up anymore. They weren't together…it was time for him to stop treating her as if she was always waiting for him.

***

“I hate you, do you know that?” Erin asked laughing.

“Wow, six weeks and you hate me already. One of those weeks we didn’t even spend together. I have to say that’s a record even for me.”

“This is my fourth slice of pizza, David? Do you know how many miles I’ll have to run on the treadmill to get rid of this lunch? I can admit I probably wouldn’t even have had lunch if you didn’t show up but that doesn’t mean I wanted to eat 23,528 calories.”

“But wasn’t it fun?” he asked, his eyes sparkling.

“No.” she shook her head.

“Madame President, I have a feeling you aren’t being truthful.”

“I don’t lie.”

“Oh right.” Dave laughed. “Just tell me it’s good.”

“Mmm,” she closed her eyes and took another bite. “It’s absolutely delicious. I can't believe I made this. I don’t think I did any of the hard work.”

“You’ve got…” Dave smiled. “There's some pizza sauce on your chin.”

“What?”

Erin was a little confused. Dave grabbed the napkin beside him, leaning closer to her and gently wiping her face. She smiled as she leaned closer and kissed him. It was gentle, tentative, but it was a kiss. Dave dropped the napkin, caressing her face as he deepened the kiss. Shocked, Erin gasped and moved away.

“Don’t do that.” she said.

“Alright.”

“I'm serious David.” She got up from the chair. “You can't do that.”

“Actually I didn’t do it, you did. But I'm sorry if it upset you; I definitely didn’t want to do that.”

Erin sighed, running her fingers through her blonde hair. She needed to end this lunch. There was plenty of work to do at the office and she didn’t need to be alone with Dave Rossi anymore.

“I'm not upset.” Erin lied. “I just…all of this is confusing enough. I want us to be friends. I don’t think we have much of a choice in the matter if whatever the hell this is is supposed to work. But the last thing that needs to happen is for more lines to be blurred.”

“I agree with you.” he said.

“So we make a deal.”

“If that’s what you want to do.”

“There will be no kissing, ever, unless its part of the show.”

“Gotcha.” Dave nodded.

“We’re only a couple in public. In private we’re nothing.”

“Nothing.” He repeated.

“Are you going to be able to handle that?” she asked.

“I'm a big boy, Madame President; I can handle whatever you ask me to.”

“Good.” She nodded. “We need to get back; I'm sure they want to talk to us about the pictures.”

“Of course.” Dave stood too. “Should we clean this up?”

“I’ll have someone from the staff come in. Lunch was a nice gesture David…I don’t want you thinking I don’t appreciate it.”

“I don’t think that.”

“Good, OK.” She took a deep breath. “I'm glad you're back too.”

“Did you miss me?” the cheekiness slid back into his tone.

“I think I'm just getting used to you, that’s all.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Dave followed Erin out of the kitchen.

“Don’t.”

***

“Jack thinks your beard is awesome.” Megan handed Hotch a bottle of Miller High Life. “He asked if Daddy was Santa now. If you are you just gained a lot of points with your little boy. I admit that I’d be damned impressed as well.”

“What do you think of it?” he asked smirking.

“It looks like you’ve been on a bender. Were you going for the _Wine and Roses_ look? If you were, you nailed it to a tee.”

“I haven’t been sleeping much lately.”

“Aha, so that’s where Jack gets it from. You might have warned me about that before we procreated.”

“I'm sorry Megan.” Hotch smiled some. 

“What are you sorry for? I was just joking about the sleep thing…mostly.”

She moved into the kitchen for her nightly cigarette. Finally giving in and using the Dimetapp, Jack had been back on a regular sleeping schedule for nearly a week. That made his mother very happy. She hoped what was coming wouldn’t do anything to mess that up.

“I wasn’t talking about that. I always seem to upset you.” he replied. “It’s never my intention and yet I do it anyway. I want to apologize.”

“Apology accepted.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I'm sure. You don’t need to push it; you often push it. I wish we could be on the same page a lot more than we are, Aaron. Sometimes I think some distance between us might be a good thing. 

“Our giving each other space has nothing to do with your relationship with Jack. He is your son and you will always have access to him. Still, things get a little stifling when we spend too much time together. I don’t like that so if it means we spend less time together then I guess that’s what we do. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah.” his response was a little deflated but he managed to spit it out.

“I was wondering if I could ask a favor.”

“Of course you can.”

“Its huge so you don’t have to feel obligated to do it.” Megan said.

“Alright.”

“I have an opportunity to travel to New York for a week of meetings. I thought it would be better to squeeze everything in at once because I don’t want to leave Jack for long periods of time. How would you feel about spending the week with him? You could stay here or at your place; he’s comfortable in either. I know this is last minute and as I said, it’s OK if you can't. Zoë is ready to help me out in a pinch. You know Jack loves being with her.”

Zoë Hawkes was Megan’s half-sister and a grad student at Georgetown. They had the same father, Andrew Kane, who was a world-famous producer and director. Megan didn’t even find out about Zoë until she was 20. She and Zoë were a decade apart but got close after Megan moved to DC five years ago. Zoë didn’t have the same luxuries that Megan did growing up. 

There weren't penthouses and parties as her single mother sometimes struggled to make ends meet. Zoë barely got anything from Andrew, even in death. Megan started a trust for her sister the day after they met. They should both benefit from the bastard, she thought, even if their relationship didn’t turn out as good as it did. She also wondered how many others were out there like Zoë.

“Oh wow, I um…” Hotch didn’t even know what to say.

“OK, you’ve answered my question.” She laughed some as she lit her Marlboro Mild.

“Aww c'mon, Megan, at least let me say the wrong thing before you come down on me.”

“This is not a right or wrong thing kind of question.” She replied. “And secondly, I wasn’t coming down on you. You come down on yourself far better than I ever could. You’re the White House Communications Director, Aaron. You think I don’t know that your job keeps you busy. But Jack is almost three now and I’d like to get back into working as well. So I need to make this trip. Zoë will be happy to keep him.”

“I’ll come over as much as I can.” Hotch said, feeling like a total deadbeat.

“He's always happy to see you. He loves his daddy.”

“I love him too. Do you have a line on some work?”

“I've gotten my fair share of phone calls and inquiries. Jill wants to work on a new teen dramedy and I might executive produce. There are some acting jobs that could be really interesting and fun. John may be looking for investors in his new bar. I've got a lot of money, Aaron, and I don’t mind spending it on a good cause. I've actually always wanted to own a bar.”

“But that would mean moving.” Hotch was aghast.

“Being in New York is in my blood and you know it. It's only three hours away from DC by train. Speaking of, my train leaves at three on Friday afternoon and Zoë won't be done with work until six. I’ll need to drop Jack off at the White House until she can come and pick him up. The three of us need to be cleared with security. I can go for the rest of my life without ever again seeing my toddler patted down.”

“I’ll make sure everything is taken care of.” He nodded. “And three hours is far, Megan. It’s far to me.”

“Think of it this way, when you want to leave DC you'll have a place to go. You can take Jack to the Statue of Liberty and play together in Central Park. I promise I won't let anyone but you take him to Strawberry Fields.”

“I don’t want you to go.” 

“We don’t need to have this conversation now.” Megan sighed. “Nothing is set in stone; I'm just putting out feelers. But the truth of the matter is I want my life back. You're here, living out your dream and I'm so happy for you. I want to live mine too.”

She probably felt that there no reason to stay. Hotch surely wasn’t holding up his end of the bargain as a father or anything else. Megan deserved all the happiness she desired. And while DC could be a really hip town, it wasn’t for what Megan was interested in. The idea of her and Jack being three hours away made him sick. It literally made Hotch sick.

“OK.” He replied. What the hell else was he supposed to say? Even if he knew the words, Hotch was sure he’d say them wrong.

“Can I ask another favor?” Megan asked.

“Sure.” Hotch sucked it up. At least she was speaking to him again. It was a step in the right direction and he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Please, please, please, let me shave that scruff off your face. No offense but it looks like an unruly cunt.”

“Megan…” he rolled his eyes.

“Have you even looked in the mirror lately? I'm betting the answer to that is no. I know you; you'd be appalled.” 

“I can't say I have. Is it really that bad?” 

“Come back to the bathroom and let’s get you looking presentable again.” she stubbed out her cigarette. “You need a hot bath and a shave…to start.”

“I think you get a kick out of being the patron saint of lost causes.” Hotch said. He finished his beer and dropped the bottle in the recycling bucket by the trashcan. Then he grabbed another from the fridge. What did it mean that she kept it there for him? Megan rarely even drank beer.

“Actually I just have a shaving fantasy. You're helping me more than I'm helping you, Aaron.”

“I guess I should say you're welcome.”

***

“I need to ask you something and you have to be honest with me.”

“Why are you still awake?”

“I'm the one who’s asking the questions here, Mister.”

“What time is it?” Jason asked, opening his eyes and trying to focus on the clock. It was 2:47am. He didn’t know the last time he got seven or eight hours of sleep. It wasn’t going to be tonight either. “Do you have insomnia?”

“Maybe it’s the storm.” Emily sighed. They had been spooning but she turned on her back. Taking his hand, she laced their fingers and kissed his knuckles. “I really need to talk to you Jason.”

“Talk to me Katya.” He kissed her temple. “I'm listening.”

“Are you going to be honest?”

“I've never been anything but with you.”

“Is Erin’s life in danger?” she asked. “Did you guys bring in Dave Rossi because there's an imminent threat? Look, I know there are things you can't tell me. My nature makes it difficult for me to be out of the loop but I do my best to deal with it. 

“I just can't sit by and play dumb though if Erin’s in danger. She’s been like a mother to me…or a big sister. She’d kill me if she knew I said mother. Just don’t leave me in the dark if something might happen to her.”

“I promise you that she is in no more danger than on any given day. We have not received a specific threat that we’re targeting. I can't say anything more.”

It wasn’t always easy for Jason to keep his team in the dark. At any given time he could be working with one or all of them on any thing. Other times he was on his own. He didn’t even have a Deputy to help carry the load. 

Jason was regretting that decision as the midterm elections loomed. But he worried that his team wouldn’t take well to someone new coming in and being privy to things they were not. Jason thought it might be better to go it alone. He prayed they were all able to walk away from this with most of their sanity intact.

“Dave is there to protect Erin yes, but it’s a little more than that.” he said.

“How much more?” Emily asked.

“I'm not trying to control Erin’s life or play Puck in some twisted version of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ , but the truth of the matter is she needed someone.”

“Oh my God, Jason…”

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” He felt the need to defend himself. “We brought Dave in for threat assessment; he has an important job to do. We needed someone to be close to the President at almost all times but be unknown to the public. We didn’t want it to be Secret Service…we needed to be more convert. That is the truth, Emily. 

“But I also picked Dave because I thought he would be a formidable ally for Erin. I don’t expect them to look into each other’s eyes and run to the nearest chapel. Dave has been married far too many times as is. I just wanted Erin to be with someone whom she felt comfortable being herself for a few hours. I saw her slipping; she was losing her identity. It happens in these kinds of situations. 

“All of the people she cares about, longtime friends, call her ma'am and bend to the will of her position.” Jason said. “With Dave, she can just be Erin. Yes, he's there to protect her; absolutely. But he's also the one person in the room who doesn’t have to end every conversation with thank you Madame President.”

Emily understood that. She knew Erin missed the good old days when she could sit around and talk plans and policy over pizza and beer. She missed being able to take a bike ride or do her own shopping. Her son plays lacrosse and she can barely go to games because of the security concerns. Everything had to be planned down to the letter and label. 

It drove Erin batshit crazy. Emily noticed her slipping too. She always picked herself back up but it was tough on her. Maybe it would've been different if she chose to run for President. This was a job she never wanted or expected thrust on her. They were all doing the best they could.

“I get it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” she nodded. “And I won't say anything. You just better make sure that he doesn’t hurt her.”

“I'm not paying Dave to romance her, Emily.”

“I know that. But c'mon, have you seen the way they sometimes look at each other?”

“Honestly I haven’t.”

“Oh God, of course you haven’t.” she rolled her eyes.

“What's that supposed to mean?” he asked.

“It means that men are clueless. She likes him, and he likes her. If that’s all it is, fine; people are allowed to like each other. But believe me when I tell you I know what proximity, pheromones, and liking can do. It can get people hurt.”

“Erin is a smart, capable woman and Dave is…” Jason sighed. “I wasn’t playing pimp and I wasn’t making a love match. Someone had to take this job, if not Dave then probably another retired FBI Agent. I just wanted to make sure that the President didn’t suffer too much while having to cave to security issues. I thought they could be friends at least.”

“Like we’re friends?” Emily asked.

“We’re more than friends, Katya.”

“I vaguely recall shunning you.”

“I think we should stay broken up.” Jason moved over her. He kissed her forehead, eyelids, nose, and then her lips. 

“Breakup sex does have its benefits.” Emily wrapped a leg around him.

“I want you back, Emily Prentiss; I want you to be mine. But you know how busy this job makes me. You’re not allowed to take me back until it’s over.”

“So you think I'm going to take you back, huh?” she wrapped her other leg around him as Jason’s body settled between her thighs.

“Yes, just as soon as we both get a moment to breathe. I'm going to prove to you how much you mean to me. You already know but there is much more to show you.”

“When?” her back arched as he stroked her most sensitive skin.

“Well I'm going to do that right now. But you can't take me back until January 20, 2013.”

***

“I need a favor.” Erin said, walking into Emily’s office after knocking.

“Anything.” Her Press Secretary replied.

“Actually I need three favors…would that be alright?” she amended closing the door.

“I'm getting a bit more apprehensive but I'm still listening.”

“I need your cell phone, a clove, and about 15 minutes alone in your office.”

“I can totally handle that.”

Emily pulled her iPhone from her hip, grabbed a Ziganov from the top drawer, and handed them to the President.

“Are you alright, ma'am?”

“Yes, I just get sick and tired of being monitored like _Girl, Interrupted_. Its 2010 and I'm expected to live without a cell phone. I'm the leader of the free world; I’ll do what I damn well please. I've put up with it for too long. But that’s a fight for another day. I just need to make a quick phone call.”

“You do realize this is a non-smoking building, right ma'am?” 

“I'm aware.” Erin replied. “I'm also aware that you have a smokeless ashtray, for what that’s worth. You have a towel you stuff under the door and rain scented candles that you can heat up without fire.”

“You know me too well.” Emily smiled. She got everything ready that the President would need for her renegade smoke. Then she left her alone.

Erin stuffed the towel under the door. She took the ashtray over to the couch, put it on the table, and sat down. This was going to be tough so Erin lit the clove. She took a few quality puffs before dialing the phone. She listened to it ring three times before the familiar voice answered.

“David Rossi. Hello? Hello?”

“David, its Erin Strauss.”

Only after she said it did she realized how silly it sounded. He probably recognized her voice and if she didn’t then surely her first name was enough. She could’ve just said this is the President of the United States if she wanted to sound like a dork. It would've been pretentious but to the point.

“Erin, are you alright? Where are you calling me from?”

“I'm on Emily’s cell phone. I no longer have one of my own, which I decided today is completely unacceptable. Making a personal phone call without operators or bugs is an inalienable right. Isn't it?”

“While those exact words aren’t in the Constitution, it’s usually argued that the Fourth Amendment protects the right to privacy. That includes yours. Are you alright?”

“I feel bad and need to apologize to you.” Erin said.

“Why do you think you need to apologize to me?” Dave asked.

“I just…well we’re not nothing, David. You're not nothing. We spend a lot of time together and while the deal never to kiss again still stands I don’t want something overly formal. When I'm with you I don’t have to be that person and it’s been really nice for the last six weeks. I didn’t realize how much I missed her. Maybe I just wouldn’t let myself realize it.”

“What person don’t you have to be?”

“President Strauss.” She replied sighing. “Even with the people I've known for a long time I have to be her right now. It’s not the same when I'm with you.”

“You can be whoever you want to be with me.” Dave said.

“Thank you. And that’s why I want to apologize. The situation is crazy enough so both of us being on the same page is important.”

“I agree.” Dave nodded even if she couldn’t see him. “I hope you didn’t let the thought of offending me bother you so much. I have quite a thick skin and things are fine.”

“Are you sure? I know I can be abrupt, and even snappish. There are those who think I can be a cold bitch. I don’t want to be that way with you, at least not without good reason. It was just a kiss…I overreacted.”

“It was a nice kiss.” he replied.

“Unexpected, but yes I can say it was nice.” Erin smiled. “Do you want to come over Friday for dinner and a movie? I really miss going out. The Residence is big, lonely, and I actually hate it. The more company I have, the merrier I am. I can only force my overworked staff into so many movie nights. But you're my companion so you have to spend time with me.”

“Don’t make it sound like I'm taking my cousin on the senior prom.” Dave said.

“Isn't it similar?”

“No its not. My cousin, and many women I know, couldn’t be as fascinating as you on their best day. Why wouldn’t I want to spend an evening with you?”

“I appreciate that.”

“You're welcome.”

“So we’re alright, David? We really have been doing our best with an awkward situation and to my surprise it’s worked. I want that to continue.”

“We’re fine, I promise. To prove it, I’ll bring you whatever snack you want for movie night.”

“Any snack I want?” Erin asked. She wanted to make sure she'd heard him correctly.

“You just need to name it, Madame President.”

“Red velvet cupcakes with extra cream cheese icing. I love the ones from Capital Confections or Potomac Pastries.”

“Are they your weakness?’ he asked.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“I have ways of getting the information I seek.”

“We’ll see about that.” Erin replied.

“What time should I be there on Friday?”

“Seven o’clock. A light dinner before the movie will be a good way to shake off this week.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Alright. And thank you for being understanding, David.”

“It’s not a problem. Whatever you want or need to talk about, I'm here.”

“That’s not exactly part of your job.” Erin said.

“No, but I'm an above and beyond kinda guy. I like talking to you; you make me smile.”

“I have to go now. I've been hogging Emily’s office for too long and I don’t want Sam sending out a search party. We’ll pick this up on Friday evening. Bye.”

“Goodbye, and thanks for calling.”

Erin hung up. She threw herself back on the couch, covered her face with a pillow, and screamed. It was a crush. It was a silly, girly crush and she needed to shake it off. It was no different than the summer she had a crush on Donny Osmond or Mark Harmon. She actually still had a crush on Mark Harmon.

But, oh my God, Rossi’s voice was even sexier over the phone. OK, that was not shaking it off. This was insane and 52 year old women didn’t do insane things. They surely didn’t do them when they were President of the United States and about to cannonball straight into midterm elections.

Forces aligned against her Presidency were all around her. This was the time to declare or pack to go home. Erin Strauss didn’t want the job. It was up to her to pass the torch to the next guy. If her guy lost, and it would be a guy, that would be her lasting legacy. 

She would be a one-term, lame duck President. Erin already made the history books, now it was time to do the real work. Her head needed to be in the game, not fantasizing about things that were never going to be anyway. There were plenty of real obstacles to keep her busy right up until Election Day.

***

“I like this.” Emily handed Morgan the legal pad.

“You do?”

“Yeah, did you think I wouldn’t?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged drinking his umpteen cup of coffee. “I'm thinking a woman should be writing this.”

“If anyone knows women, Derek Morgan does.”

“Cute,” 

“No, I’m being serious. You were raised by a woman who worked two jobs…you have two sisters. You know women. And somehow you know what the President would want to say to a room full of people, no matter who they are. She’s gonna put her own spin on the finished product anyway. Speak from your soul, like the mama’s boy that you are.”

“Don’t make fun of me for being a mama’s boy. It comes in handy when it needs to.”

“I can only imagine.” Emily gave him a full watt grin. It was the stuff dreams are made of. “It was you, and I, who pushed the second tier college thing.”

“What a boost it could be for someone about to enter the world to have the President of the United States giving the commencement address. It beats the Provost or the dude from that canceled 70s TV show. I think it’s important for quote, unquote important people to show that they realize a world exists beyond the Ivy Leagues. Last year as Vice President, Erin Strauss gave 10 commencement speeches. Four were at schools that aren’t considered top tier for whatever reason people in power consider those things.”

“This could become a tradition.”

“For her maybe,” Morgan replied. “I'm sure the next guy won't give a damn. It’s right back to jockeying to Johns Hopkins. Johnson and Wales will surely get lost in the shuffle.”

“How awesome is it that the President will speak at Bennett College?” Emily asked.

That decision made Morgan happy. His older sister Sarah was a graduate of Bennett. They had been embroiled in some financial controversies lately but he was proud that the President was choosing to overlook that mess. 

She was doing her commencement for the right reason. Her focus needed to be on the women who were graduating. He was sure the President’s enemies, and there were plenty, would try to use this decision against her. If there was one thing Erin Strauss was good at it was defending herself and her decisions.

“A part of me is worried about what the hater brigade is going to have to say about it.” he admitted.

“Fuck them. They always have something to say about something. She’s a lesbian, a lame duck, a bad mother, a feminista…the list goes on and on. We’re not going to let them stop us. This is our time; we’ll do what we want.”

“If only that were true.” Morgan smirked. “Is she seriously not going to run for reelection?”

“I doubt it. She never wanted this job. Erin wants to work for the people; it’s in her blood. This job requires her to sit in an Ivory Tower and look down upon the huddled masses while Congress pussyfoots around between golf, tea, and whores. She never wanted this job, Derek.”

“When you take the Vice President job you have to expect…”

“LBJ was the last guy who became President because of the President’s death. No one expects it. And Chamberlain had a fuckin brain aneurysm. When does that happen? That isn’t even the nuclear, worse-case scenario scenario. No one ever expected her to be President, not even the woman herself.”

“Well she's here now,” Morgan replied. “She could do great things.”

“She will…with the next two years. She has an even better chance if we take back the House. The Senate is a stretch but crazier things have happened.”

“Yeah, like a woman no one wanted becoming President actually becoming President.”

“Exactly.” Emily pointed at him. “You need to finish working on that speech. I love it and the President is going to love it too.” she stood up from the chair. “You're her favorite you know…after me that is. Don’t tell her I told you.”

“You're lying.”

“I'm not.” Emily laughed. “She loves the way you have with people. It’s something she works on and it comes naturally to you.”

“I've seen her in action. If that’s working on it then she’s one hell of a worker. I'm going to finish the speech but I need sustenance.” Morgan looked at his watch. “Is it really that late? Damn, I haven’t seen the inside of my apartment before midnight in about a month. What month is it anyway, I might have to amend that.”

“It’s May in a couple of days and I'm wondering where the time went.”

“In two weeks the President will be preparing to give the Barnard commencement and that’s gonna start almost two months of nonstop movement. Town halls, county fairs, kissing babies, questions and answers…the fun never ends. Of course I'm trying to remember the last time we weren't moving nonstop. At least the President gets a month’s vacation after July 4th. What do we get?”

“That swell of pride that comes from one day telling our children we worked for the President of the United States.” Emily replied.

“Tell me what's behind Door #2 first.” Morgan said. 

“You order some pizza and I’ll come back to help you eat it and work on the speeches. I need to close the lid. Hey, what's with your boss? He's been smiling lately.”

“That’s his ‘I got laid’ smile and I don’t want to talk about it because I haven’t.”

“I know someone who has a crush on you.” Emily sang as she walked over to the door.

“Stop trying to push it Prentiss. He’s too young.”

“But he's so adorable.”

“Yes he is adorable…and young.”

“I thought you liked them adorable and young.”

“You're making me sound like I should be wearing a sweaty, beer stained wife beater and be on a watch list.” Morgan replied.

“Look, just fuck him on the road. It’s like Vegas; nothing out there counts.”

“You're a bad, bad girl Prentiss. Do I want to know the trail of broken hearts from here to Riyadh?”

Emily laughed, waving as she opened the door. “Get some beer with that pizza; I’ll be back.”

Morgan gave her the thumbs up as he began to pace the room with his legal pad.

***

“Daddy!”

Jack jumped down from Hotch’s chair, swaying a bit. He’d been entertaining himself by spinning. As soon as he got his bearings he ran straight to his father’s arms. His mother smiled.

“Hey buddy. Did you have fun spinning in my chair?”

“Yeah!”

“I'm sorry I'm late.” He said to Megan. “I was in a meeting with my boss about some town hall meetings.”

“Its alright.” Megan replied. “We came early just in case.”

“Great.” Hotch smiled. The moment was awkward but they'd get through it. “Can we talk a little before you go.”

“Sure.” she nodded.

“OK Jack, how would like to spend some fun time with Miss Penelope?”

“OK.” The toddler was grinning from ear to ear.

Hotch was happy that his son was happy. His father was around all the time but that didn’t make for a happy childhood. He knew he needed to be there more, for Jack and Megan, but his little boy was happy. It didn’t make Hotch feel any better about the current situation. 

It did however move Jack a step in the right direction not to be a serial killer. He took him out into the bullpen. As soon as Penelope saw him she glowed and opened her arms. Jack was just as eager to be with her.

“I owe you, Garcia.”

“No way, this is the highlight of my day. Jack and I are the best of friends. Aren’t we, bud?”

“Yeah.” he nodded.

“I've got all kinds of cool toys for you to play with. Come with me; its time for adventure.”

Hotch smiled before going back into his office. Megan slipped her hands into the pocket of her expensive jeans as he pushed the door up.

“Is something wrong, Aaron?” she asked.

“Well, about the other night…” he sighed and then cleared his throat.

“It was nice.” She smiled.

“It was very nice.” He willed his body not to react just thinking about her body. Every time was magic…every single moment with her. When they made love there were never any of the weird things between them. Hotch couldn’t help but want to carry that feeling around in his back pocket. “I just want to say that you're not the only one who’s confused Megan. We do things like that and then there are times when we can hardly have a conversation.”

“Sex has never been our problem.” She replied.

“That was more than sex. It was more than sex for me anyway.”

“What was it?”

If he had the words Hotch would've said them a long time ago.

“I can never say the right thing.” He said.

“You're not going to be able to use that as an excuse for the rest of your life, Aaron.”

“I know that. I just…”

“Stop.” Megan held up her hand. She walked over to him and kissed his lips. Then she hugged him. “I don’t want to miss my train. I’ll call you while I'm away. Have a good week and don’t forget to pop in on Jack.”

“I have a feeling that Zoë’s going to report back to you where that’s concerned.” Hotch replied.

“No comment. Goodbye, Aaron.”

Hearing him call her name stopped Megan before she could walk out the door.

“Can we not say goodbye?” he asked. “It may sound silly but can we just not say it.”

Megan’s smile was tender but sad. Damn, what she wouldn’t give to just reach into his chest and read his heart. He would say things like that and it was impossible to believe that he didn’t love her. Why couldn’t he just tell her that he did? Hell, maybe she would survive him telling her that he didn’t. Megan just wanted him to tell her something. She blew him a kiss.

“Auf Wiedersehen, darling.”

“You’ve always wanted to say that haven’t you?”

“Yes; you know how much I love Eleanor Parker. I’ll see you next week.”

Hotch nodded, watching her walk away. He hated watching her walk away. She was going to New York and they weren't going to let her come back. She would pack up his son; he would be a long distance parent. 

Hotch knew he couldn’t be happy that far away from Megan and Jack. He loved them…didn’t want them in Manhattan if he was in DC. Walking to his door, he watched his little boy playing with Penelope. Jack was laughing as he goofed around with the X-Men action figures on her desk. Penelope always surrounded herself with fun and furry things.

“Are you guys alright?” he asked.

“We’re fine boss.” Penelope smiled. “Take care of what you need to take care of; things are awesome over here.”

“Are you sure, Penelope?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “You have plenty of work to do so do it.”

It was the truth; he always had plenty of work to do. So he nodded and went back into his office. He was so grateful she was there and Jack liked her. While he would've loved to kill three hours playing with his son it just wasn’t plausible at the moment. Hotch wasn’t sure when it was going to be plausible again.

***

“Would you like a glass of water or something while you wait, Special Agent Kassmeyer?” Jessie asked.

She was moving all over the outer office; filing, moving, shifting, and signing. Sam sat in the chair beside her desk.

“No, I'm fine thank you. I'm a bit early for a briefing with the President.”

“Alright.” Her pleasant smile seemed to be second nature. “If you need anything just let me know.”

“You're busy enough, Jessica. Do you ever go home?”

“Everyone just calls me Jessie and yes, sometimes I do go home. I love this job though so I don’t mind the hard work. I used to work for Senator Radcliffe so I'm used to being overworked. At least here I'm appreciated, even if the President sometimes forgets my name. I can't say I take it personally…I can't imagine all the things she has to remember in a given day. It’s an honor to work for her.”

“I'm sure.” Sam nodded. “What do you like to do when you do have some time off?”

“This town has the most amazing museums and restaurants.” Jessie said. “I've managed to see some great concerts as well. I've been trying to get to the ballet but getting tickets and having a night off…” she laughed. “The night I can pull it off will probably be a sign of the impending zombie apocalypse.”

“You like the ballet?”

“I've loved it since I was a little girl. It’s always been so magical to me; like flying without wings. I wasn’t one of the girls in the pretty pink tutus. I liked to play rough and get dirty.”

“What sport did you play?” Sam asked, swallowing hard. He tried not to smile too much thinking of Jessie Brooks sweaty and dirty.

“I played lacrosse in high school and college; led the Hampshire College Lady Raiders to three national championships. Before high school it was soccer. I've got the bad knees and pins in my elbow to prove my dedication.”

“Someone once said no pain, no gain. I think that person was an idiot.”

“Yeah, me too.” she nodded and laughed.

Sam liked her laugh. It was playful and melodic. There was just this glow about her, he noticed it the first time he saw her. Sam noticed everything. A large part of that was his job. But he could admit to himself, and only himself, that most of the attention he gave her had nothing to do with the U.S. Secret Service.

“Jessie?” Spencer Reid walked into the office. The young genius, his IQ was somewhere close to 200, worked with Jason Gideon. “Do you think you could help me with some of these boxes? The guys from the Congressional Liaisons offices put them in the wrong place. They didn't stick around to find that out.”

“Sure Spencer, I’ll be right over.”

“Thanks.”

“Should I help?” Sam asked. “I don’t think you should be lifting boxes on your own. I don’t think Spencer can though that might be rude of me to say.”

“My lacrosse nickname was Warrior, Agent Kassmeyer. Boxes aren’t a problem I promise.”

“You can call me Sam since I'm calling you Jessie.” He replied. 

“OK Sam…boxes aren’t a problem.”

“Well if you're sure.”

“I am. You're one of the good guys.” She went to leave for the Chief of Staff’s office next door. “Don’t lose that; I like it about you.”

“Hey, um, I don’t get a lot of time off either.” Sam said. “Maybe we can coordinate our schedules, have dinner or something; maybe even see the ballet.”

“Coordinate?” she quirked her eyebrow.

“I’d love to take you out Jessie…if you want to.”

“I want to.” Jessie nodded.

“OK.” Now Sam was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn’t stop even after she’d left to help Spencer.

***

Erin came in from the portico and walked over to her desk. She had fifteen minutes before her meeting with Sam and Jason. Tim left folders on her desk so she should probably skim those first. Pulling her chair out, Erin sat down, and rolled back in. Then she tried not to scream.

Something was under there. She looked down and it was a little boy. He wore blue jeans, a Captain America shirt, and little boy sneakers. His sandy hair and big brown eyes were a dead giveaway who he belonged to.

“Hello there.”

“Hi.” He looked up from his playing.

“What's your name?” Erin asked.

“I'm not susposed to talk to strangers.” He replied.

“Well that’s very good advice.”

She got out of the chair, crouching down so she could be on Jack’s level. She held out her hand.

“I'm Erin Strauss. What's your name?”

“Jack Leo Hotchner.” He said. Then he shook her hand.

“Jack, I need you to come out from under there. Can you do that for me?”

“Mmm hmm.” Jack grabbed up all his toys, crawled from under the desk, and stood. Erin stood too.

“Where are you supposed to be, Jack?” she asked.

He shrugged. He’d probably wandered off and people were searching frantically for him. She’d take him back to his father before he had a nervous breakdown. Scooping the toddler into her arms, Erin walked across the Oval Office and out to the outer office. Sam stood when he saw her.

“Madame President, I didn’t know you had a meeting before mine.”

“Someone lost Jack Hotchner.” She said. “I found him playing under my desk. I don’t think he has any idea he’s being carried by the President of the United States.”

“It’s a story he’ll tell his children someday.” Sam replied smiling.

“Jack!” Penelope rushed into the outer office. “Ma'am, I am so sorry. Jack took the meaning of hide and seek to genius levels. I surely didn't intend for this to affect your day.”

“Its fine, Penelope.” Erin passed Jack off. “He wasn’t causing any trouble. I found him playing quietly under my desk.”

“I was seriously about to put out a BOLO alert. He's small and moves so quickly.” 

“Keep both eyes on him.”

“I will, ma'am. Thank you Madame President.”

“You're welcome. Bye bye Jack.”

“Bye bye Erin.” He waved.

Garcia hustled out of the office just as Jessie returned. She greeted the President with a smile.

“Is there anything you need ma'am?” she asked.

“I need a chai tea latte something fierce.” Erin replied. “Also, please call Peter at the Residence and make sure that the movies I requested for this evening are available.”

“Yes ma'am.”

She nodded. When she looked at Sam she smiled just a little more.

“Sam come in.” Erin said, walking back into the Oval Office. “Jason will join us in just a few minutes.”

“Yes ma'am.”

***

“You're drinking with us tonight.” Morgan walked into the office. “We’re at Hotch’s place in Alexandria.”

Spencer looked up from his paperwork. He was always so nervous around Derek Morgan but didn’t know what to do about it. There wasn’t anyone to talk to about it because he was too embarrassed to admit that he had a crush on the Deputy. He needed to get in line though. Everyone had a crush on Derek.

“I don’t do so well with liquor.” Spencer replied.

“It’s OK.” He smiled. “There will be beer there too.”

“Is it a party?”

“If you call getting together to discuss commencements and summer midterm schedules a party then yes, it is.”

“You guys plan to work and drink?” Spencer asked.

“If people realized how often that was done they'd lose all confidence in the government.” Morgan said.

“I think it’s too late for that.” 

“That’s true.” Morgan grinned. “So, no getting out of it pretty boy. You'll come out tonight, have a nice time, and live to tell the tale. Plus you'll be able to contribute to how we do things. You don’t have to be under Gideon all the time. We don’t bite.”

“I'm not under…” he cleared his throat. “I'm not under Gideon.”

“Yeah, you are. But that’s over as of tonight. I’ll make sure you have fun. Everyone has fun with me.”

“Um, OK.”

“Good. I’ll see you later.”

“Hey Derek.” Spencer stopped him from leaving.

“Yeah?”

“I take the train to work so um…I’ll need a ride there and back. Will that be OK?”

“I drive really fast,” Morgan replied. “You alright with that?”

“I’ll buckle up.”

“Then you're with me, kid.”

Spencer held up his hand to wave and felt his stomach drop. It was ominous and exciting at the same time. He wanted to get deeper into the process; wanted to roll with the senior staff. Jason said his time here would change his life. He probably meant that in more ways than one. Jason always meant things in more ways than one. 

Taking a deep breath, Spencer got back to work. Tonight was some hours away and there was still plenty to do here. He didn’t want to be distracted. Usually Spencer was capable of thinking of many things at once. It was difficult to think of anything other than Derek Morgan driving fast. Most people might not realize it but Spencer Reid didn’t mind driving fast at all.

***

“Oops.” Erin whispered. She smiled some as sleep lifted from her shoulders. Sighing contently, she cuddled closer to Dave. Right, wrong, or somewhere in between, it felt good. There was nothing wrong with feeling good.

This time he kissed her. He kissed her while she slept and it was the sweetest kiss she felt in a long time. Erin fell asleep during _Anna Karenina_ , the second movie they watched. The version with Jacqueline Bisset was one of her favorites.

_“David…”_

_“I'm sorry.”_

_“I don’t think you're sorry.” Erin sat up some but didn’t move out of his arms. She didn’t quite remember how she ended up there._

_“I really am; scout’s honor.”_

_“You're a bad liar.”_

_“My ex-wife would disagree.” He replied._

_“Which one?” the President asked. Oh yeah, she Google'd him; she knew he’d walked down the aisle three times._

_“Without a doubt, #2 would. #3 probably would but she prefers passive-aggressive moves to actually telling me what she thinks. #1 still likes me.”_

_“I like you.”_

_“Yeah? I like you too, Erin.”_

_“So I'm just going to kiss you and we’ll um…”_

_“Um is good.” He smiled as he leaned closer and caressed her face._

_Erin kissed him. It was passionate and left them both wanting. Taking a few moments to breath, Erin went back for more kisses. Dave pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Erin couldn’t help but moan as their bodies pressed together. Damn he felt good._

_He felt good and Erin wanted more. There was an argument happening in her brain as Dave’s lips moved on to her neck. She gripped his shirt when his tongue brushed across the hollow of her throat. This was bad…it was bad on an infinite number of levels._

_Yes, but it felt good. It felt damn good. His hands, his lips, his tongue, and his body were driving her out of her mind. Erin wanted to let go. She needed to let go and surrender to feelings she hadn't felt in too long to recall. The idea of saying no, of pushing him away, was practically unbearable._

_“Don't stop.” The words slipped out of her mouth before Erin could hold back. Game on buddy._

_“I won't. I want to go to the bedroom.” Dave whispered between soft, sweet kisses. “You want to go into the bedroom?”_

_She nodded, standing from the couch and reaching for his hands. Erin was surprised he didn’t take her right there on the carpet or against one of the walls. That would've been fabulous. It wasn’t easy to move quickly with his arms around her, his hands touching her, and his lips kissing her._

_Clothes were of little use, they were the first thing to go when they finally got to the bedroom. The room was mostly dark so Erin felt his body more than she saw it. That suited her just fine. His shoulders and shoulder blades were muscular and strong. His chest was broad. She ran her fingers through the wiry hair before pinching his nipples._

_She loved his arms and the slight pudge at the bottom of his belly that Erin was willing to bet he worked relentlessly to get rid of. She loved his ass, his thighs, and definitely what was between them. Nice size, nice width, mmm she liked it a lot. Dave grinned when she licked her lips._

_“I serve at the pleasure of the President.” He said. “Tell me what you want.”_

_“I want all of this.” She stroked him from base to tip. Dave took her hand in his, kissing her wrist. Then held her arms above her head._

_“I like to take things slow. You want to go slow, Erin?” he bent to kiss her breast as his free hand moved her thighs apart._

_“Mmm, I just want to let go. I want you.”_

_He wanted her too. Dave tried to stop feeling what he was beginning to feel but their kiss the other day sealed his fate. He was attracted to the woman in every sense of the word. Erin Strauss was beautiful and brilliant. He could stare at her all day long and listen to her even longer._

_There had been many women over the years. Dave loved and appreciated many aspects of the female species. But Erin was different. He was in awe of her. There were a million reasons why but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Being the first female President of the United States had nothing to do with it._

_Without clothes, Dave wanted to devour her. He wanted her to moan and scream his name. He wanted her to bite, scratch, and grip. He wanted that buttoned up, yet sexy, Ivy League girl to fly out the window._

_“Oh God, David.” Erin whimpered, gripping his back as he drove deeper into her. She adjusted her body underneath his as he that sweet spot. “David!”_

_“Mmm, damn baby, oh God.” Dave’s breath was hot in the crook of her neck. She felt so damn good…he knew that she would. It was going to be over soon. He felt the feelings stirring in his belly._

_“Touch yourself.” Dave said._

_Erin smiled, her hand moving between her thighs and finding her clit. She knew it well, knew what she liked and how to make it happen. It felt even better when Dave’s hand moved over hers. He was thrusting, kissing, touching, and moaning…she was flying._

_“David, mmm, oh yeah, ohhh David!” she closed her eyes, tears in the creases. “My God,”_

_“You're so beautiful, Erin. You are so damn beautiful.”_

_She was coming; Erin was coming something fierce. She gripped his back and cried out his name. Squeezing her eyes shut, Erin saw fireworks. She felt fireworks too. They came all the way from the tips of her toes and shot up to the tips of her ears. Dave kept going, he knew he was close. He wanted to come. He needed to come inside of her._

_“Erin, oh Erin, oh baby, oh God. Damn baby.”_

_Dave gasped as the climax pushed through him and entered her. Erin whimpered; her body quivering as she held him close. She loved the sound of their heavy breathing, the rain outside, and the feel of him still deep inside of her. Erin just held on. She was holding on and never letting go. It seemed as if Dave was doing the same thing._

“Good morning, sunshine.” Dave kissed her temple.

“Actually there's a storm brewing.” She whispered.

“Do you mean that literally or figuratively?” she asked.

“I don't know, David.”

“Are you alright?”

“We crossed the line.” Erin sat up, holding the sheet over her naked body.

“I don’t feel that way but if you do then I respect it. I’ll always respect what you think.”

“You're not here to be used by me.” Erin reasoned.

“That’s not what happened.” Dave replied. “Do you think that’s what happened?”

“Then what happened?”

“Two people were feeling things and they reacted to them. We’re grownups…we’re allowed to do that.”

“I don’t want anything to be strange between us. I…I like you.”

“I like you too. Nothing is going to be strange on this end.” He replied, stroking her cheek. “Last night was fantastic and I won't pretend that I didn't enjoy myself. I hope you did as well. If it never happens again I’ll count it as a beautiful memory.”

“And if it does?” Erin asked. She took his hand in hers, the weight of it a comfort as she laced her fingers through Dave’s.

“Then I plan to satisfy you just as much, if not more than last night.”

“It can't happen again David.” Her tone was firm, matter of fact, as he took her into his arms again. “This whole situation is crazy enough.”

“I understand.” He pulled her body on top of his. Erin straddled him as they kissed. Dave ran his hands down her smooth, naked back before sliding all the way down to cup her ass. He was so hungry for her…Dave was starving. “I understand completely.”

“I don’t think you're playing fair.”

“Fair is a relative term. You said it can't happen again and I stand by your decision, Madame President. But technically…”

“Technically what?” Erin smiled as she ran her hands down his chest. When she bent to kiss his heartbeat, Dave sighed.

“We haven’t left the bed.” he said. “We’re still in the process of the first time.”

“Are we?” 

“Mmm hmm; it’s a fact.”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Erin stroked him. She was happy it wouldn’t take much to get him where they both wanted him to be. Not in the mood to be patient, she just made her way under the covers. 

Dave certainly knew why guys called it a happy ending. There was no doubt a man came up with that term. But this morning, with the President of the United States humming _Hail to the Chief_ while she did something fantastically dirty to him, Dave Rossi wanted to think of it as a happy beginning.

***

Emily rubbed her eyes as she walked down the stairs of her condo. She’d usually walk close to the wall; her Abyssinian George liked to run in the morning. But she left him sound asleep in bed. Why she wasn’t asleep she had no idea. It was early, it was dark, and there was a high probability that she was still drunk from the night before.

There was plenty of Maker’s Mark and a fair amount of Miller High Life flowing. Conversation was scattered…somewhere in there they talked about work. Songs were sung; people danced and even kissed. Tim told Emily he might be dating Edward Strauss, the President’s 19 year old son. She promised not to tell a soul. 

Then she threw up. While some parts of the night were blurry, barfing was clear as a bell. Women her age should not be holding the sides of toilets cursing. This was especially true if the toilet wasn’t hers. Hotch was kind enough to hold her hair while she bitched. 

As soon as she got home, Emily passed out. Why was she up right now? It was Saturday and it was pouring. Shaking her head, she started the coffeemaker. Coffee was essential. 

She wasn’t quite sure if food would be her friend today. Coffee and water would do for the time being. Feeling his hands on her shoulders, Emily smiled. Then they moved down her arms before resting on her hips.

“It must be earlier than I thought if you're awake.” Emily said.

“Actually, I reached for you and you weren't there.” Jason replied. “I got up to make sure you were OK.”

“I can't quite see straight and my stomach is a mess but other than that I'm just dandy.”

“I never got the chance to tell you last night how much I enjoyed your pajamas. You went down rather quickly.”

Emily grinned. All she had on was a Chamberlain/Strauss 2008 baby doll tee, a pair of red string bikini panties, and some ankle sports socks. Her raven hair was in a messy ponytail bun. She was sure the look, half-college coed and half porn star, would excite most men.

“I wish I could say it was just for you, Gideon, but I was really too drunk last night to know what I was pulling out of that drawer. Note to self, 38 is a little too old to get wasted.”

“I heard I missed _The Jackal_.” Jason kissed the nape of her neck. He loved the way she shivered against him.

“That part was fun.” Emily was smiling again.

 _The Jackal_ was something Emily had been doing for years. She’d get tipsy and then lip synch to the Ronny Jordan song. The rumor was she started it back in her Emily’s List days. No one knew for sure but Hotch had seen it performed more than any other senior staffer since they’d known each other for almost a decade. 

At times, depending on how intoxicated he was, Emily would get him to pretend to play the bongos. Erin always said if you hadn't seen Emily do _The Jackal_ you hadn't seen Shakespeare as it was meant to be seen. Jason loved so many things about the woman in his arms. _The Jackal_ was in the Top 20.

“Was there any work achieved last night?” he asked.

“We did that first for about 2 hours. The town hall meeting schedules are looking good. Then we started blowing off steam.”

“I hope you don’t mean that in a way that will make The Post.”

“Everyone’s clothes stayed on; at least they did at Hotch’s place. I can't say what happened after that. Eyes were being exchanged but I didn’t play Cupid. I promise.”

“Katya…”

Emily sighed happily, turning in his arms. She kissed him passionately and that only made her happier.

“Do you know what that name does to me?” she asked.

“I have some idea.” Jason nodded.

“So you do use it to get laid?”

“I use it because I love to feel you quiver.” Jason kissed her nose. “I use it because I love to make you smile. I use it because that’s who you are to me…you're my Katya. Did you know it was Greek for pure?”

“Yes. I haven’t been pure for some time.”

“You're pure to me. I want to make you feel as good as you always make me feel. I don’t even know if that’s possible.”

“Mission accomplished this morning, Jason Gideon.” She kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair. “Mmm,”

“You have no idea what you mean to me.” he murmured against her lips. His fingers were already toying with the strings on her bikini panties.

“Which will be better for my hangover you think, coffee or cock?” Emily mused.

“Why can't you have both?” Jason asked as a rare full smile covered his face.

“Damn I love your smile.”

“I love you.”

“OK, you win…but afterward I want coffee Mister.”

“I’ll bring it to you in bed. I promise.”

***

“Pink is a damn good color on you.” Dave said.

Erin smiled at him in the mirror. Northwestern University would be her last commencement of the season; five schools in two weeks. It had been a whirlwind of trips…Erin wished she collected frequent flier miles. They went from New York to Pennsylvania to DC to Raleigh to California back to DC and finally to Chicago. After this there would be a three day weekend of rest at the White House before jumping into the Our America town hall tour. 

Erin and her staff were back on buses, driving across America almost nonstop until July 1st. The President couldn’t say she was looking forward to it. Some days there would be two meetings in two different towns. It was going to wear her down to the nub. That’s why she was going on a month’s vacation as of July 5th. 

The last President spent more days out of the White House than in. Erin Strauss couldn’t say the same. One week of her vacation would be spent at Camp David, which she wasn’t thrilled about. But after that it was off to Cornwall and her family’s country estate for three weeks of relaxation. She’d yet to speculate, aloud anyway, if David would be joining her on this vacation. 

How would she explain the relationship to her mother? Erin could hardly explain it to herself. Her kids already knew he was her other body man. Despite what she said after their first morning together, they'd made love three times in the past two weeks. She couldn’t help herself. 

While Erin could do without all the questioning and feelings afterward, the moments with Dave made her feel womanly. She’d only been with one man since Eli died. John Hoynes was a monumental mistake…surely Erin could get in line on that one. She had her work, friends, and her family; there were other things to fill the void. From the first moment Dave touched her in an intimate way, Erin knew that wasn’t true anymore. 

A void was a void for a reason; as hard as people tried it was sometimes impossible to replace something lost with another thing. Passion and intimacy had been lost a long time ago. Erin Strauss was still a formidable woman. She didn’t need a man. She didn’t need hot, passionate sex. 

She wanted those things though. Why shouldn’t she? 52 didn’t make her dead. She was still beautiful, still sexy, and still sexual. She had wants and desires. 

She wanted and desired David Rossi as a matter of fact. In the back of her mind Erin was pretty sure this story wouldn’t have a happy ending. After being rational, practical, and surely predictable for most of her life, waiting until she was the leader of the free world to do something wild and spontaneous probably wasn’t the best idea. Oh well, it was a little late now to worry about that.

“Pantyhose and peep toes David.” She said. “What's your take on that?”

Erin wore a powder pink Kenneth Cole dress with a matching duster. 2 ½” Jimmy Choo peep toe heels in the same color were on her feet.

“I like them both.”

“I meant together. You don’t think its counter productive.”

“I meant together too, Erin.”

“Why am I asking you?” she asked, shaking her head as she laughed. “I was always taught that a lady wears pantyhose until the start of summer, or at least until Memorial Day. That’s 10 days from now. Still, I look OK right?”

“You look as amazing as you always do.” Dave replied. “As I said, pink is a good color on you.”

There was a knock on the door before Erin could respond. Jason walked into the hotel room.

“Its time, Madame President.” He said. Then he handed her a manila folder. “Here's the final draft with the changes you requested.”

“How did Hotch take it?” Erin asked, putting a pair of diamond posts in her ear.

“He knows he has a job to do. He does it better than almost anyone I know.” Jason replied.

“I repeat, how did he take it.”

“Ma'am, you surely don’t want to be late.”

Erin nodded. She looked in the mirror once more, took a few deep breaths, and then squeezed Dave’s hand. It wasn’t as if she hadn't done this before, Erin thought as she walked out the door. Every time was like the first time though…a new audience and experience. Erin prepared to dive in and give another noteworthy talk to the future of her country.

***

“I'm looking for Jack Hotchner.” Hotch could barely breathe as he stood at the triage desk. “Please, my little boy is hurt.”

“I'm looking sir…we’ve had a lot of people in this morning.”

“A lot of two year olds!” he exclaimed. “I highly doubt this.”

He wasn’t heartless but right now Hotch didn’t care about other people’s problems. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around his son.

“Aaron?”

“Megan,” he turned, rushing over to her when he heard his name. “Where is he? Is he alright?”

“He's going to be fine.” She replied.

“Are you sure? Where is he?”

“He's back there charming all the nurses. It all happened so fast that I hardly…” Megan almost cried again just thinking about it.

“What happened?” he took her face into his hands.

“We were in the park playing. He was running around having a blast like always. I was keeping a close eye on him. Then right by the sandbox he got into a tug of war with another little boy for a toy. I had just opened my mouth to tell him to stop when the bastard kid shoved him. Jack fell and cut his head on the side of the sandbox.”

“Oh dear God.” Hotch sighed.

“There was blood everywhere, Aaron. I did my best to remain calm while calling 911. The police brought us here and the doctor had to give him ten stitches. It was tough.”

“I need to see him.”

Megan took his hand and led him through the door into the back. Hotch walked into the room, doing his best not to burst into tears when he saw his injured son.

“Hey there, buddy.”

“Look it my snitches, Daddy.” Jack smiled.

“I think you mean stitches.” Hotch said.

“Yep.” The toddler nodded.

Hotch knew it hadn't been all smiles. Jack’s face was dirty and tearstained. All he could do was hold onto him and never let go. Since Jack loved hugs, he had no problem with that at all.

“What about a concussion, or lasting damage?” Hotch asked. “I know bumps on the head can seem innocent and be anything but.”

“Jack is going to be fine.” The nurse replied. “He didn’t black out, vomit or display any confusion, disorientation, or aphasia. He passed all of the childhood concussion tests with flying colors. The wound bleeding was our biggest concern but it was nearly under control when he arrived. We cleaned him up; got him stitched. The doctor will return shortly with your discharge paperwork.”

“Thank you.” Hotch and Megan said in unison. Hotch looked at Jack. There was blood on his Washington Nationals shirt, which broke his father’s heart. He wanted to clobber that little playground bully. “How do you feel, Jack?”

“I'm hungry.” He said. “Mommy, I wanna sandwich.”

“I’ll make you one as soon as we get home, baby.” Megan sat beside him on the hospital bed. She pulled him into her lap. Hotch kissed the uninjured part of his forehead before joining them on the bed. He wrapped them both in his embrace.

“That phone call was the scariest of my life.” He whispered.

“I'm sorry, Aaron. I was just so frightened.”

“I'm just glad I was here. We’re hitting the road soon and if I was far away…” Hotch didn’t want to think about something like that. This was exactly why he had to stop her from going to Manhattan. “I don’t want to be far away when you guys need me.”

“You feel nice and close right now.” Megan kissed his shoulder.

“I love you both. I love you and it’s important that I'm here. I don’t just mean because I'm Jack’s father Megan. I just want for us…”

“Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner?” a young woman walked into the room. 

“Hi, Dr. Klein.” Megan didn’t bother with the correction.

“Jack is ready to go as soon as you fill out the paperwork. I'm going to need him back next week to remove the stitches and have a look at the scarring. You’ll keep the wound clean and covered for about 48 hours. After that just clean it and let it breathe. The stitches will keep it closed.”

“And you're sure there's no concussion or other damage?” Hotch asked. He climbed off the bed and took the paperwork. Jack was on his insurance; no need to make Megan fill it out.

“I'm sure. When he fell, his head scraped the side of the sandbox, which caused a substantial gash. It wasn’t so much about banging his head as cutting it. We did all the standard head injury tests but Jack passed. 

“At no point did he lose consciousness, vomit, or appear confused. Of course you should monitor his behavior and routine for the next day or so. Excessive sleepiness or lethargy is something you should look for. If we didn’t think he was alright then we would conduct more tests or ask you to have him admitted to Children’s Hospital.”

“Alright.” Hotch nodded though he still felt unsure. He would ask Megan if he could stay the night with them just to look after him.

“If you have any questions don’t hesitate to call me. I understand your concern and am here to ease it.”

“I think we’re OK now, Doctor.” Megan said. “Say goodbye to the doctor, Jack.”

“Bye bye, Doctor.” He waved.

“Goodbye Jack. I’ll see you next week.” Dr. Klein smiled and walked out.

Megan took a deep breath after they'd been alone for a little while.

“Aaron?” 

“Hmm?” He was still concentrating on the discharge papers.

“You were saying something before the doctor came into the room.”

“What? Oh, I was just saying that I love you guys and want to be here as much as I can. I know that’s not a lot because of what I'm doing right now. Please don’t take that to mean I don’t want to be there. Nothing could be further from the truth.”

“OK.” Megan nodded. 

Damn, why did the doctor have to interrupt? She knew there was no use pushing Aaron for more. He did things when he wanted and in his own way. But if he wanted her then why was it so difficult to say so? 

Megan already told herself to move on…she couldn’t wait forever. She also couldn’t let go. It was sad and she berated herself enough about it to last a lifetime. Manhattan was calling…good things were happening at home. She was running out of time to make a life-altering decision.

“Everything is done. C'mon, we’ll drop these at the nurses’ station on the way out. I’ll take Jack.”

Hotch lifted his son into his arms as Megan grabbed their jackets and her purse. When he reached his hand back for her, she took it. She squeezed and Hotch looked at her.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I'm not sure. I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment.”

“Don't worry, I’ll get you both home and we’ll take care of everything. I’ll stay tonight, if it’s OK, to help out.”

“Of course it’s OK. Jack wants…we both want you to stay.”

Hotch smiled but was slapping himself for not just saying what he wanted to say. He loved Megan, he loved Jack, and he wanted to be a family. He’d never had a real family before. On the outside looking in it was perfect, but his childhood was a nightmare. 

Hotch didn’t know if he knew how to be a good father and a good man to a woman. He was swimming in shark-infested waters. It was sink or swim; live or die. Aaron Hotchner wanted to live.

***

“Can someone please tell me where the hell we are?” Emily asked.

“I would if I could, but I can't.” Morgan replied.

They were sitting in a diner, fresh off the bus on one of their tours. The President had gone to the bookstore a few stores down for surely something that was akin to mass hysteria. It could also be akin to nothing depending on what town they were in but no one seemed to know the answer. They couldn’t even remember where they were headed. But they perked up a bit when the waitress arrived with their brunch and coffee.

“Excuse me?” Hotch looked up from his iPhone as his fellow staffers chowed down. “What's the name of this town?”

“You're in Florence.” The pretty redhead waitress replied.

“And what state is that in?” JJ asked.

“Are you serious, ma'am?”

“We’ve been traveling a long time.” Morgan added sugar to his coffee.

“We’re in Kentucky but you're about 20 minutes away from Cincinnati.”

“Ahh, Cincinnati.” Emily nodded. “Thanks so much.”

“It’s not a problem. Let me know if you guys need anything else.”

“There's no place like home.” Morgan mumbled as he cut his pancakes.

They’d been on the road for about 10 days. Everyday was a new town, new people and experiences. They were living on a bus…six of them in one space. It was a miracle that no one had killed anyone yet. But they’d surely come close. While the bus was big, it was still a confined space. They'd probably be back on it soon so it was better to enjoy the fresh air and good food while it lasted.

“This is good for the campaign.” Hotch replied.

“What campaign?” Jordan asked. “I don’t think the President is going to run again and she's avoiding the question like the clap.”

“Is she going to run again?” JJ asked.

“That’s a decision for her to make.” Emily replied. “And that’s what we tell anyone who asks. The President isn’t on our schedule; she's on her own.”

“How many times can we beat back the question before it looks suspicious?” Jordan asked.

“What day is it?” Emily asked.

“Wednesday…I think.” Morgan replied.

“Well the President is sitting down with Lesley Stahl soon in whatever the hell city we’re in. Maybe she’ll answer it then.”

“Lesley’s damn sure going to ask.” JJ said. “This came over the fax before we got off the bus.”

She handed Emily the paper with a list of probable questions Lesley was going to ask. _60 Minutes_ rarely asked for approval on anything so Emily knew this could all be part of the game. But she still planned to look over it and discuss it with Erin.

“Reelection is important, yes.” Hotch nodded. He dropped a teabag into his hot water. “But this is about getting some other Democrats elected. What's the point of running again if Congress is majority Republican?”

“Are you kidding?” Morgan asked. “The point of running is to win and break the gridlock.”

“What are the odds of anyone, no matter what party, breaking the gridlock?” Emily countered. “The GOP is in lockstep and basically whatever the President wants, they don’t. We’ll get some seats back, no doubt, but it’s gonna be brutal for the rest of the term.”

“And we want tax relief for parents paying college loans.” Hotch said. “We want the banking bill, some recess appointments, and we would love to put someone on the Supreme Court.”

“Forget it unless someone dies.” JJ replied. “They're gonna stay put until Strauss is out. Some are already counting her as a lame duck.”

“Duck them.” Emily said smiling. “Damn, I want her to run again. I want her to prove all of those bastards wrong.”

“It’s not an easy job.” Hotch said. “I wouldn’t want it.”

They all nodded in agreement. Still, it was hers for the time being and there was still plenty to do even if she just had two and a half years to do it. 

“I'm gonna have to let Greg Brock in.” Emily said. “He's going to be on some of the stops and he wants his 15 minutes. He's been nice about my giving him the runaround so far but I don’t know how much longer that will last.”

“Flash him some boob.” JJ said, checking her iPhone.

“He's a Pulitzer Prize winning journalist.” Emily reasoned.

“Flash him both boobs.” Morgan replied grinning.

“Oh yeah, you're really funny.”

“What does he want?” Hotch asked.

“I think he wants the Middle East mostly. I'm sure the wars will come up and possibly the Rossi thing, though I doubt New York Times readers give a shit about the President’s lover.”

“Oh my God,” Jordan lowered her voice. “They're lovers now?”

“I was just saying.” Emily replied. “I mean I honestly have no idea what they are but I know what Sam Kassmeyer and Jason want them to appear to be.”

“The press is eating it up.” Morgan said. “But we don’t want the President’s love life overshadowing what we need to accomplish.”

“Too late.” JJ said. “What we need to do is put them back on focus. They're running with the Rossi story.”

“It’s going, going, gone as a matter of fact.” Jordan added.

“I don’t even know if Sam and Jason realized what they would start with this.” Hotch said. “David Rossi might derail the train before it even leaves the station.”

“I disagree.” Emily shook her head. “But I don’t disagree that we need to get the press to stop focusing on the President’s friend. We’re not here to play Love Connection…we’re here for the people. We’re here for a better tomorrow.”

“That’s it.” Morgan replied. “For a better tomorrow; that’s the slogan.”

“She has to have a campaign to have a slogan.” JJ said.

000

Sam really didn’t like this. The bookstore wasn’t crowded but he still needed nine eyes on the President at all times. People were coming up to her, which was expected. Mostly it was young girls and women. She took pictures with seniors and talked to people like she was from Boone County and not the Upper West Side of Manhattan. In this part of the United States, being an Ivy League WASP was suspicious. She may as well been a Communist.

The crowd was going to swell soon. More people were coming in and surely the whispers up Main Street that the President of the United States was in town would reach a fever pitch at any moment. And here was Erin Strauss shopping for books. When did she even have time to read books? Jason Gideon and David Rossi were both close to her, chatting amiably. But Sam was ready to go. 

“Madame President, its time to take your purchases to the register.” He said. “We should go.”

“Is there a problem?” Erin asked.

“Not specifically ma'am but please…we should go.”

“Alright.” She nodded, not liking but accepting it. “Someone please grab me a copy of _The Time Traveler’s Wife_. Nora keeps telling me I need to read it.”

“I will.” Jason replied, walking toward the contemporary fiction section.

The store wasn’t that big but it was full of shelves. Erin wanted to peruse, read, chat…that was the way she was. People kept coming up to her, some wanted pictures, and some wanted to talk. Some didn’t have the nicest things to say and wanted to know when she was going to fix things she promised to fix. She’d made no promises though. 

Maybe Chamberlain had and now she was stuck with them. Erin always remained cordial and firm with those who weren't the nicest. This was her life. She wanted books but she had to be the President too. 

She was always the President. So she just sighed, walking to the register with her arm in Dave’s. As hard as Erin tried she wasn’t sure if that was part of the show too or if it was something else. Of the millions of feelings she was experiencing at the moment that might be her least favorite.

“Is there going to be anything else today, ma'am?” the older man at the register asked. He was ringing up her six books, everything from Andy Rooney’s _A Life in Minutes_ to Neil Gaiman’s _American Gods_.

“I have one more book coming.” Erin replied.

It was at that moment she realized she didn’t even have her wallet. She wasn’t sure if it was in the bus or if she had it at all. She wasn’t often allowed to carry those kinds of things on her. So much of her identity was stripped away in this damn job. There was always someone there to do whatever she needed. 

They made her food, bought her books, and ran her errands. It was ridiculous. Jason came to the register with the book and Dave pulled out his platinum Amex to pay the bill. She thanked everyone for their help, took her bag, and left the store.

It was Sam’s worse nightmare outside. The crowd had begun to gather…word had gotten out. People want to touch her, talk to her, take pictures; it was the usual. Sam cursed under his breath and hustled Barnard toward the bus. 

Agents Charlotte Russet, Owen Kim, Russell Goldman, and Angela Salinas were quick on their feet. They were already dispersing the crowd while keeping the President protected. It wasn’t an easy job but it was theirs and they were good at it. Once on the bus, Erin threw the bag in one of the chairs.

“What's the matter?” Jason asked.

“I just wanted to buy some books.” She replied, clearly frustrated.

“It doesn’t always work that way.” Sam said. “It rarely works that way. Celebrity sightings provoke interest, whether the person likes the celebrity or not.”

“I'm not a goddamn celebrity…I'm the President of the United States.”

“Which makes keeping you protected even more important.” He reasoned. “You’ve been doing this for a while ma'am. Do I understand your frustration, yes, but your blood pressure will be sky high if you continue to be so defiant of the rules that are put in place to keep you from getting shot in the head.”

“I don’t need you to play Doctor with me, Agent Kassmeyer.”

He knew when she used his last name that she was pissed. Sam cared, in a way. Erin Strauss was a human being and her frustration was understandable. At the same time he wasn’t going to let her anger stop him from doing his job. It would be easier if she cooperated. But whether she chose to or not, he would protect her.

Erin just let out a sigh of frustration, walking to the back of the bus where she slept. She went into the room and closed the door. Dave tried to follow her but Jason stopped him.

“Let her stew.” He said.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Dave asked. “She needs to be in top form for Cincinnati.”

“She's always in top form. Give her some time to breathe. She’ll probably think you're coming back there because one of us asked anyway. You haven’t been on the receiving end of an Erin Strauss tirade yet. Don’t let today be the day, alright.”

“Yeah.” Dave nodded. He didn’t like it but knew it was true. They hadn't had a fight yet. It wasn’t realistic but they weren't quite in a relationship. Were they?

“While we’re here I think we need to discuss why Katie didn’t make the trip with us.” Sam said. He sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

“What's going on?” Jason sat as well but Dave grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and remained standing.

“Over the past 3 weeks we’ve received what we believe to be substantive threats from a group who calls themselves the American Frontiersmen.”

“I can just guess what their beef is.” Dave rolled his eyes.

“They don’t like that the President is a woman, a lot of people don’t and we deal with it. They abhor her Upper West side elitist attitude and her gay son.” Sam said. “But they’re also part of the birther brigade. They say the President isn’t American and if she’s allowed to continue she will just turn this country into a monarchy like the one of her birth.”

“Oh dear God.” Now Jason was rolling his eyes. “It’s the same shit, different day with some of these people.”

“Yes, except a lot of these people don’t offer rewards for the head of Queen Erin. I see a lot, Jason; I don’t bring a lot to you. I think this is a real concern.”

“I believe you Sam.”

“Katie is working with a team in DC to find out as much as she can about this fringe group. We don’t know if we’re looking for two disgruntled teens in a basement with a camera, a ragtag group of homegrown terrorists, or something with membership a thousand strong throughout the United States. The FBI doesn’t even have them on the radar.”

“Wow, a new group of loonies tailor made for a female President.” Dave replied.

“We see all kinds, Agent Rossi.” Sam replied. “I do my best not to be biased but little towns like this can be where that kind of thing is born and bred. Sometimes I think we’ve spent so much time keeping an eye on the foreign phantom menace that we forget we’ve had our fair share of crazies right on our own soil who’ve done great damage.”

“Bin Laden is out there.” Dave said.

“You'll get no argument out of me on that. But I can pick that bastard out of a lineup. I'm worried about the man, woman, or 12 year old that I can't.”

“True.” Jason sighed. “What does Katie have so far?”

“Not a lot. The internet isn’t helping, the pipeline is quiet…it seems almost nonexistent. But just because no one knows it doesn’t mean that it’s not real. The tone of those letters was quite threatening. 

“Even if one lone whack job decides to take it to heart, it’s something we need to concern ourselves with. We, you, someone needs to have a long conversation with the President. We’re out here on the road campaigning and I know that’s what we have to do but the leash is about to get tighter. She can not like it but we don’t have any choice.”

Dave and Jason both nodded. They would do it; it might be easier coming from them. Erin tended to think Sam was a worrier…it was his job to be one. But this wasn’t TV. There were people out there with intent to harm for no reason but what was going on inside of their heads. Erin wanted to walk away from this in 2013. She couldn’t do that if she was dead.

“I'm going to check on her now.” Dave said, turning and walking to the back of the bus.

“What's going on there?” Sam asked lowering his voice.

“Where?”

“What's going on with Agent Rossi and the President?”

“He's doing his job and he’s doing it well. They were supposed to get close Sam, remember?”

“How close?” Sam asked. “I don’t want this becoming a conflict of interest for him.”

“Protecting the President is his top priority.” Jason replied. “Whether they’re colleagues, friends, or more than that, it won't change.”

“They're not supposed to be more than that.”

“Some things about the President aren’t our business, Sam.”

The Agent sighed. He wasn’t 100% sold on the David Rossi thing, though it surely had nothing to do with the man’s credentials. On paper alone he was the perfect man for the job. And they did have to make the public believe that he was the President’s boyfriend, or whatever the hell people wanted to call it now. Sam didn’t have any intention of making the President believe something like that. 

He wasn’t sure if, after so much time together, that they were able to separate the truth from the headlines. This was work. It might have been a bad idea given that involving chemicals and emotions in business was never a good thing. But given what they had to work with it was the only viable option. 

He just didn’t want anyone to get hurt. He didn’t want them hurt physically or in any other way. Sam found it difficult to think of ways that this wouldn’t end badly. Of course it wasn’t his job to be Erin Strauss’ buddy, just to keep her from getting killed. He needed her trust and respect to do that though.

000

“Are you alright?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

Dave leaned on the door and looked at her. Erin was lying on the bed with her arm over her closed eyes. He couldn’t tell if she’d been crying. He doubted it but sometimes when you were so pissed off it was the only thing you could do.

“I'm having a bad day, OK.” Erin lifted her arm for just a moment and looked at him. “It’s allowed, David.”

“You're damn right it’s allowed. Your job is stressful.”

“It’s not just stressful. It’s stifling; I feel like I'm buried alive right now. Being on the back of a fuckin tour bus doesn’t help.”

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

“Do you have a time machine?” she asked.

“Where would you go?”

“Denver, Colorado; August 23, 2008. I’d tell Michael Chamberlain to kiss my ass. And then I might even punch him…hard. I have a hell of a right hook, ask around.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“Call me Erin.” She said.

“I'm sorry?”

“Call me Erin.”

“I’ll take your word for it, Erin.” Dave smiled but she couldn’t see him because her eyes were still covered.

“Thank you. I get so damn tired of being ma'am and Madame President. I just wanna be Erin.”

“You're always Erin with me.”

He kicked off his expensive shoes and climbed onto the bed with her. Erin sighed as he took her into his arms.

“Dammit, this isn’t real, David.”

“It feels pretty real to me.”

“I don’t know if anything in my life is real anymore. Cincinnati is real and I have to be on. I'm living one moment at a time and I'm cracking under pressure.”

“Take deep breaths.” He whispered. “Take deep breaths and hold on. You can do this. You are strong and you can do it.”

“What choice do I have?” she asked. “I don’t like not having choices.”

“You have some. You can win or lose; succeed or fail. You can bust your ass to make a change or watch the clock tick by. You can be a little easier on the people who are doing their jobs or you can be a pain in the ass. You have a few choices.”

“Shut up.”

“Why?” Dave asked.

“Because you're making sense and I hate you.” she replied.

“Fair enough.” he kissed her forehead and just held her. The game would be back on in a little while so he would give her this reprieve. He knew Erin Strauss would emerge from the den at the best she could be. But even the strongest lioness needed rest before going out on the big hunt.

***

“What's the story, morning glory?”

“Baby, do you miss me?” Derek asked. “I miss you something fierce. I also miss sidewalks and beds.”

“Hey you!” Penelope was happy to hear his voice. “Where are you this fine evening?”

“I have no earthly idea. The President was in Peoria this afternoon and now we’re back on the road. I don’t know how bands do it…who can tolerate living on a bus.”

“Bands do it cuz they get lots of money and even more ass. It’s a fair trade.”

“I'm thinking its not.” He shook his head.

“Tell that to Poison.”

“What's happening in the real world?” Derek asked. “What have I missed?”

“I almost killed Larry and Ed today, but fear not…they are still with us.”

“You're keeping the home fires burning?”

“With a flame thrower.” Penelope replied. “When do I get to come along and have some fun? I'm a little too awesome to hide in the office all day long.”

“You can come with us to Rosslyn. It’s close to home so the President will want the whole staff there. You guys have been incredible in the trenches everyday.”

“Well I guess I can live with that. You guys haven’t killed each other yet?”

“I've thought about it. This bus is nice but there's nowhere to go to have a moment alone. You can try the bathroom but it’s the size of a matchbox. We’re doing the best we can. I'm ready to come home; I think the President is too.”

“I'm following it on CNN like the rest of the political junkies. She’s looking awesome out there.” Penelope replied.

“This is her element, baby; she belongs amongst the people. Damn, I want her to run again.”

“Speaking of, did Kate Joyner contact you? I hope you don’t mind that I passed along your info to her.”

“I don’t mind as long as she's not a stalker or an ex.” Morgan replied. “Do I know her from somewhere?”

“She's the managing editor of _Politika_ Magazine. There's a slight chance, or more than slight, that you’ve slept with her but that wasn’t what this was about.”

Morgan laughed. Now he knew Kate Joyner and he wasn’t going to tell Garcia that she was on the money with the sleeping together thing. It was nothing serious so no one needed to know about that. Things got crazy on the campaign and truth of the matter was Morgan was crazy about women with accents. It was hot.

“She wants to do a profile on the President and her Senior Staff.” He said.

“Yes.”

“That’s Hotch’s call…actually its Jason’s call. Why did she want to talk to me?”

“Maybe she thought she could use her formidable feminine wiles to once again have her way with you.” Garcia replied.

“It’s a weakness Miss Thing.”

“And knowing is half the battle.” She laughed. “So expect a call from her, even if you end up having to pass her along.”

“I want to do it. I know I only get one vote but the President needs more exposure. She needs to highlight her intelligence and her breeding to be honest. Since when is it a sin to be smart?”

“Don’t ask me, I'm from Berkeley. Everyone is smart there.”

“Well then you have Chicago beat by a mile.”

“Well everyone is cool there.” Garcia said. “Is that a good tradeoff?”

“Mmm hmm, in high school maybe. I’ll give Kate a call when I get a few free minutes.”

“Since that’s never gonna happen shug, you might just want to do it in the next few days. On the road is a good place to do that kind of thing. It’ll show that the President is for the people. She doesn’t mind living in a cramped bus when it means she's going to get to see and speak to the people.”

“She's not living in a cramped bus. It’s only her, Rossi, and Gideon. Occasionally Emily stays on her bus and so does Sam Kassmeyer. She’s got the awesome bus. We’re living like Metallica in 1986 over here. 1986, Garcia…way before The Black Album.”

“I wanna live like Metallica.” Garcia replied. “Promise me I get to go next time.”

“Cross my heart. I have no idea what time it is or even what time zone I'm in. Will you leave the light on for me?”

“Yes, Belinda Carlisle, I will.”

“What would I do without you?” Derek asked laughing.

“Well odds are you'd still be a snappy dresser but surely you'd be lost on everything else.”

“Damn straight. I’ll see you so soon you won't even be able to miss me anymore.”

“That’s impossible.” Penelope smiled. “Don’t kill anyone and hurry home. Bye.”

“Later baby.”

Morgan hung up the phone and came out of the bathroom. Getting privacy around these parts was impossible. But they’d be home soon. He knew what they were doing was important; a little discomfort was just the norm. It was all going to be worth it in the end. 

That was if Strauss decided to seek reelection. This was her time, Morgan could feel it. They needed to strike while the iron was hot. If they missed the moment it would never come again. He didn’t want to be a part of a lame duck Presidency. 

He didn’t want to spend the next couple of years watching the clock wind down until the “real” guys showed up. Derek wanted this job…he wanted this woman. She had to make the decision in the end and they all knew it wasn’t an easy one. Still, he knew which side he was leaning on. He hoped that Erin was as well no matter what was coming out of her mouth.

***

“Shh…” Jason put a gentle finger on Emily’s lips.

“Don’t touch me there and I won't make that noise.” She replied.

“Impossible; I live to touch you there.”

“Then you must be aware of the consequences.”

“Consequences, schmonsequences.” He smiled.

“Damn, sometimes…”

“What?” Jason kissed her collarbone.

“Nevermind.”

“No, tell me.”

“I don’t want to talk, Jason.” She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. “Against all odds, on a bus tour, we have time to be virtually alone. And you want to talk. Really?”

“Really I want to make love to you. But we’re in a bunk that resembles a can of sardines. I can barely breathe in here alone. Together…”

“If we cuddle close it might be alright.”

“If we cuddle any closer there's a high probability I’ll have a panic attack.”

“Are you alright?” Emily shifted her weight so that she could turn over and focus on Jason. She put her hand over his heart. It was beating a little faster than normal but not dangerously so. She lifted his American University tee shirt and started gently rubbing his stomach. That always calmed him down. “Lie back.”

“I was supposed to be paying attention to you, Emily.” He replied, doing what he was told.

“A little pinch and tickle is not worth your having a panic attack.” She said. “I don’t like the way your heart is beating.”

“It was going to be more than that.”

“Well I'm glad to hear it but taking care of you is important to me. We’re out here on the road and can't eat right, exercise, or get the requisite sleep we need. I know how important those things are to you. Are you alright, Jason?”

“I'm fine…I promise. I really don’t like sleeping in these bunk things though.”

“You should be on our bus. We’ve been alternating who gets the big room to keep the peace. We’d all give it up for your comfort.”

“Not everyone would do so willingly.” Jason replied. “And I need to be with the President. The big interview is the day after tomorrow.”

“She’s going to do fine. Here, take this off.” Emily tugged at his tee shirt before pulling it over his head.

“This staying calm and chaste won't work if you start removing more clothes, Katya.”

“I'm just trying to make you comfortable.”

“I'm fine.” He pulled her to him and kissed her breathless.

“You're horny, Agent Gideon.” She countered.

“I really do prefer the term amorous.”

And he was going to stay that way if she called him Agent Gideon. He hadn't been that man in a long time but he felt invincible when Emily called him that.

“Tomato, to-mah-to.” Emily sighed as Jason’s hands moved up her back. He was toying with the clasps of her bra. Actually, he was looking for the clasps of her bra. “Front clasp.” She murmured as he was kissing her again.

“Ahh, it’s a brilliant invention but confusing for men everywhere.”

Jason smiled as Emily took the bra off and straddled him. His sweatpants came down next.

“Are you sure you're alright?” she asked, stroking him. He was already halfway there. It never took him long to get excited when they were in bed together.

“I feel like I'm walking on water right now as a matter of fact. Take your panties off please.”

“I'm too good to you. We’re having more sex now than before we broke up.”

Emily was lucky she was flexible. There wasn’t a lot of space in the bunk but she managed to get her panties down and off. Jason sat up on his elbows. He wanted to play with her breasts. He wanted to kiss, caress, and squeeze. They had all the time if in the world…it would be sinful to rush.

She wasn’t in the mood to hold back her moans. He wasn’t in the mood to make her anymore. They both wanted one thing and they wanted it to be good. Having to be quiet wasn’t good. Neither had plans to wake the whole bus, though it was only Dave and Erin behind a closed door.

“Oh my God, I just realized Dave and Erin are sharing a room.” Emily said.

“Don’t.” Jason said, before his mouth latched on to her nipple.

“They're probably doing it right now. Mmm, Jace…”

Jason groaned but it wasn’t a happy sound. He didn’t want to think about two of his best friends “doing it”. It was possible but the last thing he ever wanted to do was think about it. Enough dark thoughts could swirl through his mind at any given moment; that one couldn’t have him. It sure couldn’t have him while Emily was naked and moaning.

“Katya?” he pulled himself away from her breast long enough to speak.

“Hmm?”

“Shh.” 

She smiled, caressing his face. Then she put his mouth back where it belonged. If the President was having sex at least Emily didn’t have to worry about waking her because she was.

***

“She's going to ask the question.”

“I have little to no doubt that she’ll ask the question.” Emily replied. She took two puffs from the clove and handed it to Erin.

“The next question is how the hell do I answer it.”

“You don’t know the answer?” Emily asked.

“The answer seals my fate.” Erin passed the clove back as she blew out smoke. “So no, I don’t know the answer.”

“Then that’s what you say. But say it in a President Strauss way, not an Erin way. I'm going to be there with you the entire time. It’s not going to get out of control. You know Lesley; you know how she does things.”

“I think I do but right now I'm just…” Erin took a deep breath as she took the clove back again. “I can do this.”

“Yes you can and you can kick its ass.”

Erin was unsure. She was unsure of everything right now and hated that feeling. The first leg of the town hall tour was almost over. They were in Oklahoma City tonight. The President would sit down with Lesley Stahl for a _60 Minutes_ interview. 

Then she was meeting and speaking with the public at Oklahoma State University. After that they were flying back to DC for the weekend off before the last stop in Rosslyn, Virginia on June 28th. She couldn’t believe a whole month had gone by. It was a flurry of stops and starts. There were crowds, photos, short conversations with the press, meetings with staff, a few hotels, a lot of eateries…this was campaigning at its finest. 

Erin was exhausted. But she had her month’s vacation coming after the Independence Day holiday. When she returned in August, it was more touring through the month for midterm elections. She couldn’t wait to be somewhere far away. The press would surely be right behind her. 

Someone was hunched over a computer right now trying to use Google maps to find her family estate in Cornwall. But that was the life; she did her best to deal with it. Erin would survive the pictures and the questions and the total invasion of her privacy. She needed this time to assess, reinvigorate, and maybe finally find an answer to the question no one asked but everyone was curious about.

“Should I go with or without the glasses?” Erin asked, grabbing the eyeglass case from the table. “My contacts have been killing me the past couple of days.”

“Go for the glasses…I like that look.” Emily passed the clove one last time. “One more puff for good luck.”

“I'm gonna need it.” Erin muttered, puffing and putting it out. “How come it feels like I'm about to do a performance? I didn’t sign on to be Katharine Hepburn.”

“It is a performance in a way.” Emily opened the bedroom door and they walked out. “You mean every word you say. But you have to take the cues, keep the pace, and control the tempo. You can't let things from the outside overwhelm what you're saying and doing. You’ve done this a million times, ma'am.” 

“Yes but on the millionth and first you either get nominated for a Tony or your career gets flushed down the toilet.”

“I have faith in you. If you forget everything else, remember that. Yes, Erin Strauss is the President of the United States, but she is so many other things and that’s going to come through in the interview. Are you ready?”

“I'm ready.” Erin took a deep breath, smiled, frowned, took another deep breath, and they emerged from the tour bus. It was now or never. It was now.

000

“Tell me about David Rossi.” Lesley said.

“Is that a question, Lesley?” Erin asked, managing a small smile.

They had discussed the economy, the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan, jobs, midterms, oil, the Middle East, family, and everything in between. She still hadn't asked the question but this was another one that was sure to be a bombshell.

“Who is David Rossi?” Lesley amended.

“He's a friend.” Erin replied. “I know it might be hard to believe but the President of the United States actually has friends. This is a stressful, demanding job, and it’s good to have someone in your life who knew you when you were just yourself. You need that person, or those people, to be there for counsel, guidance, and friendship. And that’s who David is for me.”

“How long have you two known each other?”

“Sometimes it feels like forever.” Erin cleared her throat.

“So there is no validity to the rumors that he will soon be the First Husband?” Lesley asked.

“No.” Erin shook her head. “I'm very busy right now putting the country back on track. I don’t have time to plan a wedding. David is a friend; a good friend. I don’t think anyone sitting in front of their television right now would want to begrudge me that. If they do then no amount of my talking will change their minds.”

“You didn’t ask for this job, Madame President.”

“No, but its mine and I have solemnly sworn to do it to the best of my ability and uphold the Constitution of the United States.”

“Do you have any intention of running for President in 2012?” Lesley asked.

“I know its midterm time, and I know that people want to look ahead. That’s not the way this job is done. Looking ahead means tomorrow, the next day, possibly after the holiday. I live my life one day at a time. Right now there are 300 million people depending on me to make their country a better place for them. 

“They need jobs, healthcare, stability, and safety. What's going to happen a year from now is not their top priority. Today it cannot be mine either. There are still decisions to make concerning a great deal of things. They will be made but not today.”

“So you have no idea.”

“I didn’t say that Lesley.” Erin shook her head, laughing a bit. “I said that right now it’s not the priority. I _am_ the President of the United States; that’s what matters right now. Who I’ll be when the next election rolls around remains to be seen.”

“Thank you Madame President.” 

“Thank you Lesley.”

“Cut.” The cameraman said.

Erin stood up from her chair as Emily came from behind the scenes to help her with the electronic equipment.

“You avoided the question beautifully, ma'am.” Lesley said, standing up as well.

“Its not avoidance Lesley, it’s prioritizing.”

“You and I have known each other a good many years.”

“Yes,” Erin nodded. “We have.”

“I've never met David Rossi in my life.”

“Well we’ll have to change that. He’s a real charmer.”

“Madame President, they have dinner waiting.” Emily said, putting a stop to any more conversation. 

She didn’t want anything coming out that could later be used against the President. It sucked but that was the business. There was no such thing as a personal conversation in their line of work. This was especially true when a member of the press was involved, old friend or not.

“Lesley, it was wonderful to see you again.” Erin hugged her old friend and kissed her cheek.

“You as well.”

Emily led the President out of the room and back toward the tour bus.

“You were amazing.” Emily said. “You were pure Katharine Hepburn on the question, ma'am.” 

“Thank you. I nearly went Barbara Stanwyck on the David question. I knew she would ask; I know Lesley. My heart was beating so loudly I'm surprised the microphone didn’t pick it up.”

“What are the nerves about?”

“I honestly don’t know. I want to do well tonight, get on the plane, go to sleep, and wake up at home.”

“I know it’s been a long month.” Emily replied.

“Long is a ridiculous understatement. But we've all done a damn good job and I want to make sure that everyone knows that tomorrow. I'm proud of you guys…you make me look really good out there.”

“It’s not that hard ma'am; you do a lot of the work for us.”

***

“Anyone who says the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach has never met a woman.” she smiled over her medium well, prime filet Oscar. She was in carnivore heaven.

“Why can't it be that way for both of genders?” he asked.

“Well generally speaking men love sex and women love food; generally speaking.”

“We aren’t general…because you love sex. And I'm quite fond of food.”

Megan smiled, slicing into her steak and tasting it. It was worth every bit of the ridiculous price it cost. She washed it down with the Shiraz in her wine glass. It was quite surprising when Hotch called her from Oklahoma City and told her that he had reservations for them at Prime Rib for Saturday night. It sounded a lot like a date to her and she and Hotch didn’t go on dates. 

When they first met he was teaching at Georgetown Law and beating off political offers with a stick. She was disillusioned with the Manhattan elite party scene and needed a change of scenery. They kept showing up at the same parties and functions around DC. They also ended up in the same hotel rooms or condos. 

From the moment they fell into bed, it was difficult to stop. The chemicals between them would reach a fevered pitch and they both wanted more. But as soon as she got pregnant with Jack, Megan went from someone he was attracted to to his baby mama. Sometimes they were friends, sometimes friends with benefits, but she couldn’t remember the last time they went on a date. 

While she thought about turning him down, Hotch knew how much she loved a good hunk of red meat. Born and raised in Dallas, Texas until she was 12 years old, Megan was a carnivore to the bottom of her heart. It seemed as if he was using that trump card tonight. She wasn’t prepared to beat him up about it. 

This place was expensive. The food was delicious, the atmosphere romantic. No woman in her right mind would complain about dressing pretty and going someplace she loved. Megan wanted to know what he was up to. She planned on enjoying her meal until the inevitable undesirable part reared its ugly head.

“I really do love sex.” She rolled her eyes. “Oh God, you wanna get laid tonight don’t you. It must have been hard out there; five weeks on the road. You probably couldn’t even jerk off on a tour bus without some kind of awkward moment with your fellow staffers.”

“You find a way to do what you need to.” Hotch smiled, his dimples showing. “We’ve all been together for a long time…I think we’re passed the awkward moments stage. I know way too much about the people I work with. I brought you here because I wanted to, Megan. It has nothing to do with sex.”

“It was a lovely gesture, Aaron. I love this place and I'm glad we’re here.”

“So am I.” Hotch tasted his stuffed flounder. Then he raised his wine glass. “I’d like to propose a toast.”

“Alright.” Megan smiled too and held up her glass. “What are we drinking to?”

“We’re drinking to you. We’re drinking to your beauty, your elegance, and your loud, graceless, Texas laugh. To your everlasting love for our little boy, and your easygoing smile first thing in the morning. I love you so much and that’s never been easy to put into words. I wanted to do it tonight because it’s special. Do you know what tonight is?”

Megan could hardly speak. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing and now he expected her to answer questions. All she could do was shake her head. That was the truth; other than Saturday she had no idea what tonight was.

“It’s the fourth anniversary of the night we met.” Hotch replied.

“Oh my God,” she covered her mouth. “The gallery party at Ben and Sally’s house.”

“Yeah.” he nodded.

“You spilled scotch on yourself and were stone sober. You walked me to the place I was renting in the pouring rain. You even held my hand while I did a bad Gene Kelly.”

“You asked me in for tea not knowing that it was a thing of mine.”

“I put my number in your phone but you somehow forget about it.”

“Until I ran into you again two weeks later…”

“At Natalie Prentiss’ charity auction for Closer to Home.” Megan finished his sentence.

“I'm lucky you ever spoke to me again.” Hotch replied.

“Oh c'mon Aaron it was two weeks, not two years. I wasn’t even mad. I can admit to being discouraged but not mad.”

“You’ve probably always been kinder to me than I deserved.”

“Yeah, you're right.” she smiled.

“You didn’t have to agree so quickly.”

“You said it, I didn’t.”

Hotch laughed. He reached across the table, putting his hand over hers. 

“I love you, Megan.”

“I love you too.” she sighed. Sometimes it really hurt to say but it was true. One thing Megan always found it hard to do was lie to herself.

“I want to be with you, and with Jack. I don’t want you to move to Manhattan but please don’t believe I'm saying this just to get you to stay. I want you to stay because I love you. I have no idea what kind of husband I would be, which isn’t exactly a ringing endorsement for marriage, but I know I’ll love you until the day I die. My parents had a shitty marriage and my father took out his frustration with life on my mother and me. 

“I never want to look at Jack or at you and see that look I remember seeing in my mother’s eyes or in myself when I looked in the mirror. I want you to be happy…I want to make you happy. I might fail but I want to try. Maybe if we do it together, I don't know, you can make up for the things I'm bad at and I can do the same for you. You seem to be good at everything though.”

“Good at everything,” Megan smirked. “Are you kidding me? My father couldn’t keep his dick in his pants so I don’t know how many siblings I might have out there. My mother fucked every guy moving to stay in furs and expensive condos. I lost my virginity at 12 because for a very long time I equated sexual attention with love. I have so much money and so many friends,” Megan used the air quotes. “But for a long time, until I met you and had Jack, I felt pretty empty on the inside. 

“I hated you Aaron because I loved you and I thought you didn’t love me just like all the other men. I wanted to let go but something inside me told me not to. I don’t trust myself to always make the right decision. I wasn’t just staying here because Washington is so glamorous. I love Manhattan, but there are things there that I don’t need to be involved in right now. I need to be Jack’s mother; I need to be the woman who knocks some sense into you.”

“So you’ll marry me?” Hotch asked.

“What?”

“You didn’t know that was coming? How did you not know that was coming?”

“I just wasn’t ever expecting to hear that. Aaron…”

He got out of his side of the booth, stood over her for a moment, and then dropped down on one knee. He pulled the ring box from his inside jacket pocket.

“Megan Louise Kane, will you marry me?”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I love you and I don’t want to lose you. Yes, I want to do this. Do you want to do this?”

“It’s till death do us part.” She whispered. “The good ones are anyway.”

“It’s gonna be really good, Megs. It’s gonna be one hell of an adventure, I promise. May I have your hand please?”

Megan held out her trembling hand and Hotch slipped the ring on. He’d gone all out; a two carat, Harry Winston princess-cut solitaire in white gold with platinum prongs. And as he slipped it on her finger and kissed her hand, Hotch knew he was doing the right thing. He was scared out of his mind, more scared than he’d ever been in his life, but it was still the right thing. He was 45 years old…it was time to live. 

It was time to kiss the woman who stood by him when he gave her absolutely no reason to and to live happily ever after. They both deserved it. With each other they could have what they always craved; love, acceptance, understanding, and passion. They could have family. Standing and kissing her, Hotch slid back into the booth.

“Mrs. Aaron Hotchner.” She said, smiling as she admired her ring once more before cutting into her steak again.

“Wanna change your mind?” he asked. “I’ll give you 24 hours to renege.”

All Megan could do was shake her head. She still couldn’t believe this was really happening. She wanted to be cheeky like she always was. But truthfully she was stunned into virtual silence. She was happier than she’d ever been in her life. For a few moments over a steak she was about to send back for a little heat, a great glass a wine, and sitting across from the man she loved more than she hardly knew how, Megan Kane was going to bask in it.

***

Erin opened her eyes to the ominous sound of thunder overhead. The storm started last night. It would go on until early afternoon and then clear up. The day was supposed to be sweltering. That wasn’t always typical for June but last night the newscast said the high today would be 96 degrees.

Inside the Residence it was nice and comfortable. She and Dave had spent the whole weekend there, making love. They did other things too like watch movies, talk, laugh, play an intense game of strip Trivial Pursuit, take baths…it was a damn good weekend. Now it was the start of a new week. The town hall meeting in Rosslyn was tonight. 

Then the President would spend the week in meetings and preparing for the next leg of the tour. It would begin when she returned from her summer vacation. She would also be looking into recess appointments of federal judges in some key districts. That would be sure to tick off the Republican dominated Congress. Oh well, you couldn’t make everyone happy all the time. There were some Ambassador posts that needed to be filled over the next couple of months as well. At least Erin knew that was strictly her job and didn’t have to worry about others interfering.

“I hope you're not awake.” Dave whispered as he pulled her closer to him in the dark bedroom. 

He knew it was early in the morning. At least he thought it was morning. Often with Erin, Dave wasn’t aware how much time went by. They'd gotten into bed early last night but sleep wasn’t the first thing on their minds. Now it was Monday so he figured her wake up call would be for 7am as it was every weekday morning. Since the phone hadn't rung it wasn’t yet time. She was still all his at least for a little while.

“You are…why don’t I get to be?”

“Erin, you should be exhausted.”

“Well, you did wear me out pretty good last night.” She replied.

“Damn skippy baby.” A little laugh came from his throat. “That wasn’t what I was talking about, but the truth is the truth. Is something wrong?”

“No, I just…I'm thinking too hard.”

“About what?” Dave asked, kissing her shoulder.

“The answer to that is everything. I just need to get through today. I’ll do that, work for the rest of the week, have a great holiday, and then its vacation time. I'm looking forward to being away from the world for a month. I worry something’s going to happen and I won't get my time away but I try not to focus on that.”

“Good,” he kissed her lips. “Don’t focus on that.”

“I haven’t even asked if you're going to be with me. I mean I can totally understand if you use my time off as your time off. It would be a little annoying to have to be with me all the time. You don’t need to play the role when I'm not being the President. I mean, I'm always the President right? But I'm not going to be the President on vacation and I'm sure you have a life you'd like to get back to instead of always having to follow me around.”

“Are you done?” he asked when she finally took a breath.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you're cute as hell when you ramble. Erin, I won't be at Camp David. I'm taking the week to work on some things with a new book I have coming out in November. Then the first week you're in Cornwall I’ll be attending to some family affairs. But I’ll be there for the final two weeks. It’s my job to look after you but I intend to give you space as well.”

“David…”

“I am not being paid to romance you. That’s the truth. This is something between you and I. It has been since our first kiss. I know you have too much going on in your head right now but down deep you know that.”

“I think I do. Can I just be honest and say even if I wasn’t the President I’d probably still be paranoid about your intentions.” She said.

“I believe you. Close your eyes, Erin; get some more sleep.”

She thought about it. It would be nice to just sleep all day curled in his arms. He probably didn’t know how much he really protected her from the outside world. And there was something so damn wonderful about that. Erin wouldn’t have time to delight in those thoughts because soon the phone was ringing. They both knew what that call was. She would have to leave Erin behind in this room, between the sheets, and emerge from the room as President Strauss.

***

“Hi.” Jessie couldn’t help her big smile when she walked into the coffee shop.

Sam stood when he saw her coming in. They hadn't seen each other much since he was on the road with the President and she was in DC running the office. They’d only been on two dates before he left and he couldn’t believe they were able to squeeze them in. Sam also couldn’t believe how much he liked Jessie Brooks. He was enamored and it was a funny, but fantastic, feeling. Leaning to kiss her cheek, Sam didn’t sit until she did.

“Good morning.” he smiled as well.

“If you call sloshing around in the ickiest humid rain good, then yes it is.” Jessie replied. “Look at my hair. It hates me today.”

“I like your curls.”

“Well that makes one of us. When I was a little girl all I wanted was straight hair. Kids used to yank my curls all the time and I would cry to my mother that I wanted to be normal.”

“Normal is overrated.” Sam replied.

“In my 30s I know that. At six…that was something else altogether.”

She looked at the menu. She found she wasn’t very hungry this morning, the humidity always bothered her. But an iced latte of some kind and maybe a bagel would be a good start. Jessie was just happy that she and Sam could find some time to meet up. She really liked him. 

She didn’t want to like him too much but was finding it hard to help herself. They were both so busy; dating wasn’t going to be the easiest thing in the world. But sometimes easy wasn’t worth it. Somewhere in her gut she knew that Sam Kassmeyer was going to be worth it. She wondered what he thought about that.

“Will you be traveling with the President when she takes her month’s leave?” Jessie asked.

Sam didn’t have the chance to answer before the waitress came to take their order. Jessie ordered the corn cake with margarine and an iced caramel latte. Sam wanted an omelet and a cup of coffee. He was starving, up late last night going through more disturbing letters and emails coming through the pipeline. The American Frontiersmen were still a big concern but information was slow going. Sometimes he felt like he was getting nowhere. 

“I will be with her for the first week and then back in DC for two before joining her for the last week. One of those weeks is supposed to be vacation for me but…”

“But what?” Jessie raised an eyebrow. “You have something against vacation?”

“In theory, it’s a beautiful thing.” Sam replied smiling. “In reality I don’t think I’d know vacation if it was a snake and bit me. I'm a work horse like my father before me and his father before him…it’s a Kassmeyer thing. You don’t want to stop; you want to be needed and useful.”

“Sam, taking a couple of days off won't make you useless.”

“There's a lot of work to be done.” He reasoned.

“And you have hundreds of people helping you do it.” Jessie countered. “C'mon, tell me one place you’d go. If you had a whole week off and you could just run, where would you go?”

“I don't know.”

“You know…tell me.” her voice teased him.

He looked at her and thought she was the prettiest girl in the world. Sam didn’t quite know how to navigate his way with women. He was 44 years old and only had 2 serious girlfriends in his life. He wanted to be in the Secret Service and he’d focused on that with all his heart and hard work. 

Now he had what could possibly be one of the most important jobs in the world, protecting the President. Now was not the time for distraction. Jessica Brooks was a distraction. She was one of the amazing distractions he’d ever met.

“A week following the Grapefruit League.” He smiled, closing his eyes. “I know its silly but it’s always been a dream of me and my dad’s and I want to do it. I've been so busy I just never get around to it. I hate the idea that I'm letting him down.”

“What's the Grapefruit League?” she asked.

“Its part of spring training for baseball. The Grapefruit League has spring training in Florida and the Cactus League is in Arizona. I'm a baseball fanatic. All I ever wanted was a legitimate dude sighting. 

“I wanted to see Mike Piazza come to bat, look at me, and say “dude”. And then I would look back and say “dude”. And then he’d hit a home run and I’d be known as the guy who helped Mike Piazza hit a home run. That’s the stupidest story ever.”

“No its not.” Jessie laughed as their breakfast arrived. She reached for his hand. “I love it Sam. I love that you want to take your dad on a road trip and have a legitimate dude sighting. I do; I love it.”

“I don’t know if it'll ever happen. Spring training is over for another year.”

“Next year.”

“That’s what I always say.”

“You know what you need in your life, Sam?” she asked.

“Tell me.” he replied.

“You need a planner. It might be your lucky day…I'm a planner. I've tried my whole life not to be but now, sitting across from you, I think I know how to put my slightly obnoxious gift to good use.”

“You're gonna help me have a legitimate dude sighting?” He asked. “Piazza retired in 2007.”

“Its OK.” Jessie said. “Sometimes new things can be even more exciting than something we thought we always wanted.”

Sam hardly knew how to respond to that. He knew there wasn’t much time left for their breakfast. There were a million things he wanted to say to her. From the turn the conversation took, Sam had a feeling there was time for him to do that. One thing he knew for sure was he wasn’t going to wait as long to say them as he was for his legitimate dude sighting. Just five minutes in and she had already put a name on something he always wanted. She’d done it in more ways than one.

***

“The Weather Channel says it’s going to clear up by about one or two o’clock.”

“Tell that to my shirt.” Morgan muttered walking into his office on Monday morning. “I need to change my shirt…it’s soaked through.”

“Can I watch?” Emily asked.

“No!”

“You are so not fun. Didn’t you used to be fun?”

“I'm fun when I'm dry, princess.”

“Well I'm fun when I'm…”

“Don’t you dare.” Morgan stuck his head out of his office door, which was slightly ajar. “The last thing we need is some member of the press wandering around, hearing you say that. Then there's an article in the Schenectady _Daily Gazette_ that says the White House Press Secretary is good in bed.”

“I wouldn’t argue with it because its true.” Emily replied. “Also…I would so make the front page of the Schenectady _Daily Gazette_.”

“Did your mother drop you on your head as a child?” Morgan asked.

“Nope…but my nanny did. Hey Penelope!”

“Good morning, Peaches.” Garcia put down her gigantic purse and her extra large mocha chino.

“Ooh, I love that bag. Is that Prada?”

“Not entirely.” 

“I love you.” Emily laughed. “What did you do this weekend?”

“The band Kevin plays guitar in had a gig on Saturday night.” Penelope started booting up all the Communications Office computers. “So it was party hardy on Saturday and full blown recovery on Sunday. I think when you hit 30 weekend benders just aren’t what they used to be.”

“Oh my God,” Emily rolled her eyes. “Tell me about it. I might just stop drinking all together.”

“You'll need a new job then.” Derek said from his office.

“I didn’t know my knight in shining Armani was here.” Garcia said.

“Good morning, sweet thing.”

“Hello love bug.”

“Should I leave you two alone?” Emily asked.

Before Penelope could answer, Hotch walked into the bullpen. He was whistling, which made his colleagues stop in their tracks. He smiled at them, his dimples poking holes in his cheeks.

“Good morning.” he practically sang it.

“Um, good morning boss.” Penelope replied.

“It’s a great morning, isn’t it?”

“It’s pouring Hotch.” Emily reasoned.

“Just let a smile be your umbrella, Emily.”

“OK, now you're scaring me.” she hopped off the desk where she’d been sitting. Walking over to Hotch, she put the back of her hand on his forehead. “Nope, he doesn’t have a fever. I think that counts out delirium.”

“Delirium could be caused by a rabid animal bite.” Penelope said. “Check for those.”

“I haven’t been bitten by anything.” Hotch replied, a slight smile still on his face. “Well…”

“I knew it.” Emily replied. “He’s ill.”

“I'm not ill.”

Morgan came out of his office straightening his tie. He greeted his boss.

“Good morning, Derek.” Hotch was singing again as he walked toward his office.

“What's wrong with him?” he looked at Emily and Penelope while pointing at Hotch.

“What the hell? Nothing is wrong with me…I'm not allowed to be happy.”

“Oh, I know that grin.” Derek gave a knowing nod. “He got laid.”

“How about I got engaged, smartass.” Hotch said.

“Oh my God, what?” Emily rushed into his office with Penelope and Derek on her heels. “You did what?”

“I asked Megan to marry me.”

“And she said yes?” Morgan asked.

“Could you at least pretend to be happy for me?” now Hotch was frowning.

“Of course we’re happy for you.” Penelope threw her arms around him. “Yay, this is fantastic news!”

“I'm very happy.”

“I'm happy for you Hotch.” Emily replied. “I just…you asked her to marry you.”

“I love her very much. I'm an idiot and I almost lost her. I won't make that mistake again.”

“Well it’s gonna be a damn good day after all.” Morgan said. “In some cultures rain is seen as good luck.”

“I'm feeling pretty good right now.” Hotch replied.

“We should have champagne.” Emily said smiling. “We should have champagne and really celebrate.”

“We will tonight.” Hotch said. “After the town hall meeting we’ll all go out and have a drink.”

Morgan looked at his watch. It was almost time for Senior Staff and he hadn't even had a cup of coffee yet. He needed to go down to the cafeteria. This was going to be a long day and Derek couldn’t function without caffeine.

“I think this news calls for a trip to Absinthe.” he said, standing at the door of his boss’ office. “We need to party hard.”

“No, I'm thinking Mickey’s.” Emily said. “We can get the big booth, drink, laugh, and have a good time. We have a wedding to plan.”

“Um…I think Megan has a wedding to plan.” Hotch replied.

“Oh, damn. I really want to plan a wedding.”

“Look outside your office door, Peaches.” Penelope said. “There's a long line of men who would like to help you with that.”

“Emily only has her eyes on one, emotionally unavailable man.”

“Go and get your coffee before I kick you.” she replied. Then she went and kissed Hotch. “Congratulations, Aaron; I'm happy for you guys. I have to go and get my notebooks. I’ll see you in staff.”

Hotch nodded smiling as she walked out. Penelope was still in his office and she was smiling as well.

“Anything you need, boss?” she asked.

“I have everything I need right now, Garcia, thank you.”

***

“How does a late dinner sound?” Jason came and stood next to Emily. She was standing in the back of The Dome Theater listening to the President speak.

“We’re doing drinks for Hotch tonight.” she whispered back. “Weren’t you invited?”

“No, but the day has been busy. We haven’t had much time to talk.”

“He asked Megan to marry him. We want to celebrate.”

Jason didn’t have a chance to answer; JJ came by and put a piece of paper in Emily’s hand.

“Greg is lurking.” She whispered in the Press Secretary’s ear.

“Dammit, I really am going to have to flash him some boob.”

“I'm going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Jason folded his arms.

“How do I fend him off?” JJ asked.

“Tell him he's a priority for the President before her vacation.” She looked at Jason as she said it and the White House Chief of Staff slowly nodded.

“Got it.” JJ nodded and hustled away.

“What does he want I wonder.” Jason said.

“I'm really starting to hope he wants to know about David Rossi. His insistence, while in Greg’s nature, is becoming a bit of a concern.”

“Do you think he would share if he had a bomb?”

“No. He might give me a slight head’s up but he’d never tip his hand. He’s good at what he does for a reason.” Emily smiled when she saw Ted coming. He was walking side by side with Tim. “Hey cutie pie.”

“Hey Emily.” Ted smiled. With his blonde hair and blue eyes, just like his mother, he really was a gorgeous, All-American kid. Tanned and athletic, he looked like he walked out of a Ralph Lauren ad. Tim wasn’t looking too bad himself in a spiffy grey suit. He and Tim were both about 5’11” but Tim had a great head of brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was a looker. 

“You two look good together.”

“We’re going to tell my mom tonight.” Ted replied.

“Seriously?” Emily looked at them.

“Its time.” Tim said. “I never want the President to think I'm hiding anything from her. It was never my intent for this to happen, though I don’t regret it.” he took Ted’s hand.

“She already knows if she's been around the two of you for more than 30 seconds.” Emily said. “I'm sweating from the heat.”

“Seriously?” Ted asked.

“I'm serious. Get out of here before she looks back and sees you.”

They smiled and headed backstage. Ted, who had just finished his sophomore year at American University, had a team of Secret Service agents who were there with him tonight. There were probably 30 or so Secret Service agents there tonight. Emily felt like something was going on but couldn’t quite figure out what. 

She knew they were always in full force to protect the President. Something about tonight felt different though. The fewer questions she asked, the less likely she would get a headache later. It was weird but in this job a lot of things could be.

“How do you think Erin is going to react to that?” Jason asked.

“Now she won't have to figure out a way to adopt Tim for her own. I think she’s going to be thrilled. Are you going to have a drink with us tonight? We’re going to Mickey’s.”

“I’ll meet you there.” he replied walking away. The talk was almost over; it was time to get the President ready to go.

***

Something wasn’t right. He didn’t know what but it was something. It was a hot, soupy night; you could cut the humidity with a knife. There was noise all around them. People were clamoring to see the President.

The wacky girls who followed Derek Morgan around the country and started the website DeliciousDeputy.com were there. They were making a bunch of noise trying to get his attention. The crowd was past capacity and state police were there to keep it under control. They were just managing to do that. Dave wanted to hold Erin closer, protect her, but they were already holding hands. 

He had no idea why the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. Jason was close by, so were Sam and at least six more agents. His eyes managed to connect with Kassmeyer’s. It was possible they were thinking the same thing. 

The limo seemed so far…they were never going to get there. For just a moment, Dave’s eyes scanned the crowd. Not sure what he was looking for; he’d know it when he found it. Things started rolling in slow motion. He thought he saw it at the same time Katie did.

“Gun!” she hollered, standing about ten feet from the President.

And then there was mass hysteria. Gunshots came from both directions as the crowd began to scream and run. Both and he and Sam grabbed the President, assisted by Owen Kim, making a dash for the limo. Erin screamed. She screamed someone’s name; Dave couldn’t hear who. He was too busy shoving her into the car as bullets flew all around them. Sam was in pain, bleeding from a wound to his hand as the car sped into the darkness.

“Oh my God, Sam!” Erin exclaimed. “We need to get you to a hospital.”

“I'm fine Madame President.” He said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around his wound to stop the bleeding.

“Fine? You're not fine, good God look at your hand. What the hell just happened?”

“Erin, calm down.” Dave said.

“Calm down? You want me to calm down when they were just shooting at us. There are hundreds of people back there David. My son, oh my God…Ted and Tim are back there. Is Ted alright?”

“Ted is safe, ma'am.” Sam replied.

“How the hell do you know that? How could you possibly know that? My son could be lying face down in a pool of his own blood right now and you're telling me he's safe!”

“Madame President!” Sam exclaimed. “Please, I need you to calm down. I know that…”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! Don’t you tell...”

Erin’s eyes rolled in the back of her head. She started convulsing and Dave tried to keep her from injuring her head on the side of the car. What the hell was happening now?

“Bill!” Sam exclaimed. “Bill, get us to GW right now. Code blue and white! Code blue and white!”

At the highest rate of speed Dave had probably ever experienced in his life, the limo did a U turn. He tried to hold on, didn’t want to fly into Sam’s lap, while at the same time holding on to Erin. Then he felt her side. His hand came back with blood.

“Oh my God, Sam; she’s been shot. The President’s been shot.”

000

Emily walked around in a daze. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She couldn’t believe there was shell casings on the ground and glass shattered all around them. People were lying on the ground as if this was some war zone and not 15 minutes from the White House. Some of those people were probably dead.

She could’ve been dead too. Someone threw her on the ground and she wasn’t sure who. An EMS worker helped her up and checked her out. Then she was wandering again. 

Where was Jason? Where were JJ, Jordan, Hotch, Morgan, Spencer, and Tim? What about the President, had she made it out alright. What the hell happened?

“Morgan!”

She saw him and began to run. It was then that she realized that the heel of her shoe was broken. He reached out to grab her before she hit the ground.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I…someone pulled me down. I don’t know what happened; someone pulled me down. Where’s Jason?”

“He got in a car with Shanahan. The President is fine; they got her in the car. I can't find anybody.”

“Are you sure Jason’s alright?” the tears came and she had no control over them.

“He’s fine, Em. We have to find…” Morgan couldn’t even come up with words. 

All he could think about was Penelope and how disappointed she was that she wouldn’t be there tonight. The DADT meetings were Wednesday morning and she had to do all the booklets. He just looked around at the carnage and imagined trying to find her in the aftermath. In just a few short minutes Rosslyn, Virginia had been transformed into hell on Earth.

“Are you guys alright?” Tim was running over, blood on his clothes.

“Tim, what happened to you?”

“I was helping people after the bullets finally stopped flying. I got lost in the crowd, separated from Ted. He’s OK…the Secret Service shoved him into a car and he texted me. Spencer was near us when everyone started running but we all got separated.”

“We've got to find everyone.” Emily said.

“JJ got in the car with Jason.” Tim replied. “She was closest to him and they were heading to a hospital. She had a nasty cut on her arm.”

“What about Hotch? What about Jordan?” Emily asked.

“I don’t…”

“Help! Someone help us!”

They immediately recognized Hotch’s voice. He’d never sounded like that before. Hotch sounded terrified. Emily broke out into a run, doing the best could on one heel. Morgan and Ted followed. They turned the corner to the side of the building where Hotch was crouched down. Next to him sat Spencer Reid, blood coming from his stomach and chest.

“Spencer!” Emily cried out. “Help! We need an ambulance, please help!”

“You're going to be OK, Reid.” Hotch said, not sure if he was or not. He was so pale and the blood was gushing through his fingers even as he tried to hold it back.

Medics came with a stretcher just as Jordan arrived on the scene. She was with Greg Brock.

“Get him out of here!” Emily said.

“He saved my life.” Jordan replied. “He pulled me down and saved my life, Emily. Oh my God is Spencer going to be alright?”

“We don’t know.” Derek was numb as they watched them load the kid onto an ambulance. And that’s all he was was a kid; Spencer was about 25 years old.

Hotch rushed away with them, heading for the ambulance nearby. Tired of limping, Emily kicked her shoes off. She didn’t give a damn about broken glass or any of it. She just didn’t give a damn anymore.

“We’re going to GW.” Hotch said, climbing into the ambulance. “All of you get in a car. Get there as fast as you can.”

“Hotch…”

He looked back at Emily; she was holding her hand over her heart. He did the same before the ambulance doors shut and roared off into the night, sirens blaring.

000

Jason burst through the doors of the room and Erin smiled from her hospital bed.

“I'm gonna be alright.” She said, sounding a combination of drowsy and delirious.

“What happened?” he asked.

“The President was shot in the side.” The doctor said. “We have to go in and get the bullet out.”

“I signed the paper; invoked the 25th. They have Davenport in a bunker right now if you can believe it. That could be funny except its just not. But I'm going to be fine, Jason. Dave was like a superhero, shoving me into that limo. Where’s Teddy?”

“He's in the waiting room. He’s fine, Erin. Ted is fine.”

“I wasn’t going under until I knew my baby was OK.”

“He's OK.” Jason replied.

“And is Tim OK? They were going to tell me tonight, you know?” she laughed a bit, sounding even more delirious. “How could he think I didn’t know? He glows like he's falling in love. It’s a beautiful thing. Don’t tell them I know; I want them to tell me when the time is right.”

“I won't say a word.”

“And don’t tell my mother I've been shot…she’ll worry for nothing. I think Nora is with her tonight. Don’t worry my family, Jason.”

“You need to stop talking. You need to let the doctors take you into surgery.”

“Wait; Jason come over here. Come over here for a minute.”

Jason walked closer to her and then leaned over the bed when she told him to. Erin sat up some, as if she was going to whisper something in his ear. Then she kissed his cheek. 

“Take care of everyone.” She said. “You have to take care of them. You have to make sure everything is OK.”

“I will. Erin, I will.” 

She grasped his hand and then looked at Dave. “I'm taking him with me. He’s officially my good luck charm. Can I take him with me?”

“He’ll be with you every step of the way.” Jason looked at the doctor. “I want him as close to the surgical team as possible without hindering the process. I'm not asking.”

“It’s unconventional Agent Gideon.”

“I haven’t been Agent Gideon for a long time and I don’t care how unconventional it is. She’s not going alone.”

The doctor nodded. Jason squeezed Dave’s shoulder and then walked out of the room. He was only halfway down the hall when he started having difficulty breathing. The chest pains came next as he gasped for air. Falling into the wall, Jason couldn’t help but slide down. Something was wrong and after all that happened tonight he didn’t know if he could take anything else.

000

They wouldn’t let them go into the back with Spencer. They made them wait in the waiting area as they rushed him off to surgery, trying to save his life. Soon Hotch was back, a mess of blood and sweat. He looked dazed and confused, just as they all probably did.

Emily was checked out again, this time for shards of glass in her foot and in her arm. Her necklace was missing; the St. Eligius medallion Hotch gave her many moons ago. Greg Brock was gone, thank God, and she was just about to make her way out of emergency when she saw him lying in a bed. Emily was sure she lost her ability to breathe as she rushed over to him.

“Jason? My God, what happened.”

“I'm going to be OK.” He said, taking the oxygen mask off to speak.

“I need you to put that back on, Agent Gideon.” The nurse said. 

“In a minute, and please stop calling me that. Jason is fine.”

“What happened to you?” Emily demanded.

“I'm OK Emily. It was just an anxiety attack. You need to go back to the White House and talk to the press.”

“What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you.”

“No you're not.” He shook his head. “You're going to do what you do best.”

“I don’t want to do anything! Erin was shot tonight. Spencer was shot. We could’ve died and you want me to get on a damn podium and put on a show?”

“I want you to do your job.” Jason replied, his voice as calm as always. “You're the White House Press Secretary. You have to assure the world that everything is alright. Not only are the good guys watching tonight, our enemies are as well. 

“Let them know that they have not defeated us. The President will be fine. We’ll continue to monitor and pray for Spencer’s speedy recovery. You have to get out there. You are the face of this Presidency. They tried to bring us down tonight Emily…they failed.”

“Jason, I…I don’t know if I can.”

“You can.” He grasped her hand. “You are strong, Katya. Be strong and do this. Go back to the White House. Take the staff with you. I’ll stay here and look after everything that needs to be looked after including myself. We’re going to get through this.”

“I love you.” she sucked up the tears as she leaned to kiss his lips. Emily couldn’t believe she was doing this. How messed up was it that she had to leave him? “I love you all the way to the damn moon and back.”

“And across the universe, Emily Prentiss.” he kissed her again. “Go, I'm going to be fine.”

He put the oxygen mask back on and Emily had to let go. She had to let go and do her job. It was painful, physically, to leave him there. How was she supposed to love him and do that? But he was right; their enemies were watching tonight. They were looking for signs of weakness and the right place to strike. 

Emily would be instrumental in letting them know that that was a really bad idea. So she took a few deep breaths and went back to the waiting room to let the staff know what the next move was. The damage was done. Now it was time for full blown damage control.

***

His iPhone was probably scattered all over Rosslyn. It wasn’t so hard to believe since Hotch was nearly trampled when the shooting started. People were running, falling, and screaming. He just dove to the ground hoping he wouldn’t be shot to death. All that ran through his mind was Megan and Jack as he lay there.

He thought about Megan not wanting to let him get out of bed this morning. She kept calling herself Mrs. Hotchner, which filled him with both lust and joy. He thought of showering with her and then having a bite to eat with his early riser son. He thought of holding her at the front door and saying he’d be back later that night. But he wasn’t back and didn’t know when he would be. 

He hadn't even had a free moment to call her. With his phone gone he couldn’t text either. Somewhere in the back of his mind he worried that she thought he was dead. He knew she had to be calling him and getting voicemail. She had to be sending texts and getting no response. As soon as Emily made it through this press conference he would call her.

“Emily, Emily!” the reporters all clamored for her attention.

“Carl?” Emily pointed at him.

“Has the 25th Amendment been evoked?”

“We don’t discuss that kind of thing but know that the President and the Vice President are both safe. This country is up, running and strong. Kim?”

“Is it true that a group calling itself the American Frontiersmen has claimed responsibility and at least one of its members has been arrested?”

“Someone has been arrested tonight in connection with the shooting but I don’t have any information about who has claimed responsibility. The Secret Service and the FBI don’t care about the claim game; they care about facts. Dennis?”

“Is there an update on the condition of the Chief of Staff’s assistant, Spencer Reid?”

“Spencer was rushed into surgery with bullet wounds to his stomach and chest.” Emily took a deep breath and knew she had to get through it. “At this time we don’t have word on his condition. He is in the capable hands of some of the best doctors in the nation. Lauren?”

“Emily, the Secret Service tends to prefer the use of a canopy when the President is walking out in the open for long periods of times in heavy crowds. Is there any reason why one wasn’t used tonight?”

“The Secret Service doesn't comment on procedure. Ben?”

“Do you have any information on the other victims?”

“So far the estimate is five dead and more than a hundred injured. I’ll have more for you at the next briefing. Carmen?”

“The American Frontiersmen, who are currently claiming responsibility for this act, claim in their manifesto that the President is not a true American. This birther movement has been gaining steam over the last few months. Does the White House care to comment?”

“Erin Strauss was born at New York-Presbyterian Hospital. There are people who believe it and those who don’t. We can't dignify everyone with a response. We have a job to do and we’re here to do it. James?”

“Is David Rossi at the President’s side?”

Emily was dumbfounded by the question. James Nicholson worked for the _Boston Herald_ , had been in the White House Press Corps for nearly a decade and that was his question. Maybe JJ was right; this thing with David Rossi was out of control.

“He was with the President tonight and remains with her. I truly hope with all that has happened tonight that the question of Mr. Rossi’s whereabouts is not foremost on the mind of most Americans. We were attacked tonight; we were attacked on our own soil by people who think they have the right to make decisions for the 300 million people who live here. Candice?”

“Who's running the country, Emily?”

“President Erin Strauss. I’ll take one last question…Greg?”

“When can we expect a statement from the President?” he asked.

“As soon as she’s cleared by doctors she will speak to the nation. I’ll be back in 45 minutes.”

Emily rushed out of the room to the sound of everyone shouting her name. She looked at Jordan as she rushed past her.

“Set fire to the room.” she said in a low voice. “Do it now.”

“You were amazing.” Hotch said, meeting her out in the hallway. 

Emily was still walking, could barely hear him. She was moving quickly down the hallway and the Communications Director was on her heels. She didn’t know how but he was inside her office with her when she closed and locked her door. Emily covered her mouth. 

She sat down on her couch, biting down on her hand. It didn’t work. The sobs came anyway. They came, and the tears were next. 

Hotch sat down beside her and just held her. He knew she needed to get it out. She’d stood on the podium tonight and nailed it. Anyone who had doubts about Emily Prentiss’ ability, and there was still a few fools, she killed them all tonight.

Slowly getting herself back together, she moved away from Hotch. Emily stood, went and grabbed a towel from her bottom desk drawer. She stuffed it under the door, pulled out her smokeless ashtray, heated up her scented candles, and sat at her desk. Without a second thought, she lit a Ziganov Cherry Vanilla clove.

“No matter what I do, I can't stop shaking.” She said.

“I can't blame you. I had to go into the bathroom and wash Spencer’s blood off my hands. It was surreal. It was awful and surreal.”

“Do you have any information on his condition?”

“He's still in surgery.” Hotch replied. “The President is in recovery.”

“What about Jason?”

“The doctors wanted him to rest but I hear he's heading back here. I hope he's not trying to call me…my cell phone is MIA.”

“Hotch, someone tried to kill us tonight.” she took a deep inhale. “How am I supposed to process that?”

“What do you know about the American Frontiersmen?” he asked.

“Not a damn thing. I know my fair share of fringe wackos but I've never even heard of them. I'm sure I’ll find out plenty over the next few days.”

Emily reached for her neck, remembering her necklace was gone. There was a scratch on her neck. She wasn’t sure if the medallion had been ripped off or had fallen in the scuffle. Someone pulled her down; someone saved her life tonight.

“St. Eligius is gone.” She said.

“Hmm?” Hotch came out of his daze. He didn’t know if he would ever close his eyes again and see anything but Spencer attempting to keep his insides inside where they belonged. What kind of irresponsible maniac shot into a crowd of people without care?

“I lost my necklace when someone pulled me down. St. Eligius is gone.”

“I’ll get you another one.”

“It won't be the same.” Emily said, sucking it up before more tears came. She wasn’t crying anymore. They couldn’t have her fear but there was something that Emily did have for them in spades.

Hotch bought her the medallion about six years ago when they were almost dating. It was a Christmas present and a play on words. St. Eligius was the patron saint of smiths. The Smiths were Emily’s favorite band; she told Hotch they saved her life on more than one occasion. 

He bought her the medallion so she would always have them close. To this day it was one of her most prized possessions. She wore it almost everyday. And the night she could’ve lost her life it was gone.

“Morgan is going on the morning shows.” Hotch said. He didn’t want to think about St. Eligius or anything else he almost lost tonight. All he wanted to do at the moment was quell the urge to punch a hole through the wall, any wall.

“I know. I have Jordan working on it. I sent JJ home.”

JJ had a severe cut on her arm. It required 14 stitches. She wanted to stay in the trenches with the people she cared about but Emily wanted her to rest. She didn’t want to admit that she just couldn’t stand to look at the ghastly injury. Emily was seeing enough behind her eyes, when they were opened she needed to see clearly. JJ would be fine and she would be back.

“I need to go for an hour or so.” Hotch stood. He knew he was stuck at least until Emily was done with the clove. “I can't just call home and say I'm alive. Its…I need to hold her.”

“I understand.” Emily replied. She wasn’t as lucky. She had no idea where Jason was and even when he got back, holding each other was not in the cards. She was on her own with this one…at least for the moment.

Neither was surprised by the knock on the door. Hotch asked who it was. When Morgan answered back, the Communications Director moved the towel and pulled his Deputy in.

“I’ll be back in about an hour.” He told Emily and left the room. 

Morgan pushed the towel back in its place. Then he just stood in the middle of the floor.

“They just took Spencer off bypass.” He said.

“I don’t know what that means.” She replied.

“That means his heart is beating on its own. Jason is heading back here to…I don't know what but Jason is heading back here. He said he tried to call you and Hotch.”

“Hotch’s phone is missing. Mine…” Emily reached for her hip as she took one last puff of her clove. She was definitely going to be breaking her two cloves a day rule for a while. Her phone wasn’t there and it wasn’t in her pocket either. “I don’t know where mine is.”

Derek walked over to her. He reached into his own pocket, pulled something out and put it down on her desk. Emily took the medallion. She looked at it, looked at Morgan, and looked at it again.

“Derek…”

“Don’t…”

“You pulled me down…you saved my life.”

“It’s not a big deal.” He replied.

“Not a big deal; are you kidding me?”

“Emily…”

“You saved my life.” She reasoned.

“You froze when the gunshots started. I did what anyone would've done in the situation. Please don’t think you owe me a damn thing. The last thing we need is for you to think you have to repay me or save my life in some way. Then it’ll go round and round like some bad episode of _I Dream of Jeannie_ , where I end up being rubbed down in coconut oil and hot towels and our shenanigans might possibly rip a hole in the time-space continuum…”

“What?” Emily raised an eyebrow.

“Huh?”

“You lost me at hot towels.”

Morgan shook his head as if shaking off a bad dream. “The point is I know how much that medallion means to you. I'm glad it wasn’t lost tonight.”

“My life means a little bit more.” She replied.

“Well I'm glad I could help in some way with that too. We have to go over the morning show thing. I'm doing _CNN Morning, Good Morning America_ , and _Today_.”

“Yeah, um, I can definitely help with that. I just have to go to the bathroom, throw up, and I’ll be right back.”

Emily got up from her desk, rushing around it. She pushed the towel away from the door and bolted out as if the devil was hot on her heels. Morgan sure hoped none of the eager members of the press were hanging around. Though this should be the one time she was allowed to get away with losing her lunch. It was sure better than losing her life.

***

It was raining again; she wasn’t sure it would ever stop raining. She was sore so even though her eyes opened, she did her best not to move in the bed. Unsure for a few minutes where she was, events slowly flooded back to her. There were bullets, screaming, running, and someone shoved her into a car. She remembered shouting herself, and being in pain. It wasn’t like the pain she was in now. Now it just felt like someone used her for a punching bag.

“Hey you.” Erin whispered.

Dave slowly opened his eyes, smiling when he saw hers were opened as well. He scooted the chair he’d been sleeping in over to her hospital bed and took her hand. His shoulders, back, and neck were killing him but it didn’t matter right now.

“It’s good to see those beautiful blue eyes.” he said.

“Tell me it was a nightmare, David.”

“I wish I could.”

“Someone tried to kill us last night.”

“Yeah.” he nodded.

“Is everyone alright? What about Sam; is Sam alright?”

“He was shot in the hand; the bullet went straight through. They patched him up and they’ll keep an eye on him to check for permanent nerve damage. The doctors said he was quite lucky. Right now he's at his office working on the case. One suspect has been arrested while one suspect was shot at the scene. The Secret Service believes two gunmen may have escaped in the hysteria.”

“How many people were killed?” Erin asked.

“Erin…”

“Don’t, David. Don’t treat me like a piece of damaged porcelain…I have to know.”

“Seven people died and nearly 100 were injured. It’s possible more could die from their wounds. Spencer is a few doors down recovering from two shot gun wounds. Doctors say he’ll make a full recovery but it will take time. Your prognosis is also a full recovery. You should leave the hospital in a day or two. Of course they want to monitor you. Apparently the bullet was close to a kidney but didn’t cause any major damage.”

“I feel like I got into a fight with Mike Tyson and Attila the Hun. I lost.” Erin muttered. She closed her eyes. “Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?” Dave asked, leaning to kiss her hand.

“You saved my life.”

“Its…” he stopped before saying it was his job. While it was that wasn’t what he was thinking about last night. All Dave thought about was making sure Erin was safe. He wasn’t thinking about President Strauss; he was thinking about Erin. “All that mattered to me was keeping you safe. I know its part of my job but it’s more than that.”

“Is it?” she asked.

“Erin, I…” he sighed, lacing his fingers through hers. “I'm very fond of you. I thought I did a good job of showing it but I'm not afraid to step up my game. I'm going to protect you; that’s why they brought me in. It’s more than a job for me though.”

“It’s more than that for me too. Fond is a good word to use this morning.”

“Let’s just do our best to stay on the same page.” He kissed her hand. “You're going to be OK.”

“I have to assure the American people of that.” she said. “I'm sure conspiracy theorists are already saying that I'm dead. They probably think that Jason is secretly trying to take over the government as part of the Israeli plan for world domination.”

“Well Emily says you're going on TV as soon as you've recovered enough.” he had an amused look on his face. “An Israeli plan for world domination? Where do you come up with this stuff?”

“Those are the kinds of letters I get from people. I couldn’t make up what the crazies say if I tried. Am I going to have to spend my vacation laid up?”

“There are plenty of fun things to do in bed.” he replied. “You're a smart woman; I know you'll come up with something. We could put our heads together if you'd like. Two heads could be better than one on that subject.”

“You evil man, do not make me laugh.”

“I'm sorry, baby.” Dave smiled. “I don’t want you in any pain.”

“I hope they give me the good drugs. I'm the President of the United States; I can demand that, right?”

“You need to sleep now. I promise you can demand things later. Nora, Ted, and your mother will come by later today to visit you. Right now they're at the Residence.”

“You're not leaving, are you?” Erin squeezed his hand. 

“I'm not going anywhere.” He shook his head. “I'm afraid you're stuck with me.”

“I could do worse Rossi.”

“I'm taking that as a compliment, Madame President.”

“Good,” she closed her eyes. “That sounds good to me. We’re going to get through this. As long as we hold onto each other…we’re going to get through this.”

“I'm not letting go.” Dave whispered. He kissed her cheek. “I'm never letting go.”

***

Megan rushed out into the living room and launched into his arms as Hotch came through the door. It was just after 6am and he didn’t have a lot of time but damned if he wasn’t going to hold her for just a few, precious moments. He just got her back and needed to hold on.

“I thought you were dead, Aaron.” She sobbed. “I kept calling and texting…I was losing my mind.”

“I lost my cell phone.” He tried to hold back his own tears but couldn’t. “I wanted to call you but there were so many things to do and work had to come first. I didn’t want it to but…”

“I saw you on CNN. I saw you and knew you were alive.” Megan held him tighter. “It gave me some relief but I just wanted to hold you.”

“I'm here Megan.”

“I thought it was a really lousy trick to propose and then get killed on me.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Hotch bent to kiss her shoulder. “I promise you.”

“How's the President?” she asked, giving him just a little room to breathe. “How's Spencer?”

“She's out of surgery and doing fine. I don't know about Spencer…the doctors are still working on him.” Hotch moved over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. “They're lucky; seven people died last night.”

“I couldn’t stop watching the news; it was awful. Who the hell are the American Frontiersmen? Did they do this?” she asked. “CNN said they’re claiming responsibility.”

“Insert crazed fringe group here. I'm sure we’ll learn more about them in the coming days. The White House is in damage control mode right now; assuring the country that we’re still in control and everything will be alright.”

“I'm just glad you're alive.” She caressed his face, kissing his nose and then his lips. It was hard not to smile when Hotch wiped her messy face. “Watching that on TV, knowing it was really happening. I could only sit there and…it was insane. I'm just glad Jack wasn’t here to see it.”

“Is he with Zoë?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah, she’s bringing him back after dinner tonight. I thought you and I would have a little time alone last night. It wasn’t meant to be I guess.”

“I'm sorry, Megan.” He kissed her. “I wanted to, believe me.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Megan shook her head. “I don’t care about anything except your coming home to us. I bet you could use some good news right now though.”

“Good news? Yes, give me some. I don’t know what could be better news than you, me, and Jack being a family.”

“I'm pregnant.” Megan couldn’t help the thousand watt smile on her face.

“What?” he looked at her; nearly looked through her. “You're…”

“I'm pregnant Aaron. I took the test after you left yesterday morning. Well, I took four tests after you left. I just…I think I knew this weekend but I wasn’t going to say anything until I was sure. You can't spring that on a guy without proper proof. I learned my lesson from the last time.”

“How far along are you?” Hotch was proud of the fact that he could speak so clearly with a blown mind.

“I couldn’t be that far since the last time we made love before this weekend was the night I shaved that Yeti on your face. I’ll call the GYN today and schedule an appointment. They’ll be able to tell me for sure how far along I am. But I'm definitely pregnant; four tests can't be wrong.”

“Wow.”

“Its good news, right?” Megan asked.

“It’s the most amazing news I could hear right now.”

He was hugging her again. Hotch never expected to hear something like that. He was going to be a father again. Just like the first time, the news swept him off his feet. His relationship with Megan hadn't started in the most conventional way but it became everything he wanted. 

This was the good news he needed to get him through the day on no sleep and little hope of it. There was much work to be done at the White House. Hotch didn’t know when he would return to see Megan and Jack. He wished he didn’t have to go but knew that he did.

“You have to go.” She whispered, resting her forehead on his. She just wanted to hold on. After waiting for so long Megan wanted to demand that he stay. It didn't work that way though and she knew it.

“There's a lot to do and we need to get it done.”

“I’m doing my best to understand that. I'm just so grateful that you're alright.”

“All I thought about was you and Jack the entire time. My life with you is just beginning. I think I have a few more years before I drive you to kill me.”

“It’s going to be one hell of an adventure.” she smiled.

Hotch nodded and held on for just a few more minutes. Leaving was going to be next to impossible but he would do what he had to. That meant standing up and helping run the White House. There would come a time, soon Hotch hoped, where he could curl in bed with his fiancée and son for a movie. Now wasn’t that time. 

He knew it; would suck it up and do the job he loved. It was hard but Hotch was strong. The hard stuff was worth coming home to this family. Hotch was about to do the really hard stuff. He knew it wasn’t going to be a picnic for the woman he loved either.

***

“Hotch, I'm telling you not to piss people off.” Jason said. He looked up at the Communications Director as his glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. “I know, it’s a precarious situation but I'm telling you.”

“I hear you Jason.”

“You say you hear me but…”

“I really hear you. And Morgan is going be there to keep me in line if I can't.”

“I got this Jason.” Morgan nodded.

“I honestly don’t know if we’ll ever get this law repealed. But there are a group of people who seriously want to listen and discuss it. The President wants it repealed. The White House is working on it.”

“Is that what I say in the press room when someone inevitably asks?” Emily asked.

“It’s the 21st century, soldiers are soldiers.” Jason replied. “The White House doesn’t endorse discrimination on the basis of sexual orientation or anything else. This is especially so when the person volunteers to serve their country and risk their lives for freedom.”

Emily nodded, writing something down in her notebook. She tore the page off and handed it to Jordan. The media consultant nodded.

“Greg wants to see the President.” Jordan said. “He's moved from hassling Emily to cajoling me. I guess he thinks I have a soft spot for him since he saved my life and all.” 

“He will get his chance on July 5th before the President leaves for Camp David. Emily I want you with a stiletto on his tail. Don’t let him go off half-cocked. Whatever Greg had has to be huge to trump the assassination attempt. I honestly don’t think he has anything…he couldn’t have kept it this long. News cycles too fast in DC; it can be out before it’s in.”

“I don’t mind smacking Greg around.” Emily said. She was still scribbling in her notebook. She stopped and looked at Jason. “He’ll probably like it too.”

“Don’t let him like it too much.” Jason smirked, signing something in a folder. He actually went to hand it off to Spencer, sighing and putting it back on his desk.

“When is he coming back?” JJ asked what everyone else wanted to.

“We don’t even know yet when he's getting out of the hospital.” Jason replied. “He has an infection now and the doctors are concerned about it. They try to tell me not to be but…” he held up his hands. “I just keep thinking positive thoughts. Nora Bennett’s coming to help out for the rest of the summer, through Labor Day I think.”

That caught Emily’s attention. Nora Bennett was a serious insider. She was good at her job and always got it done in the trenches. She was a longtime friend of Erin’s and an acquaintance of Emily. She and Jason had also been lovers back in the day. At least that’s what the grapevine said. 

The DC grapevine was long and thorny. Much of the information was fantasy but there were plenty of facts out there. Over the years many adventures were had attempting to separate the game from the truth. Emily even heard that Nora was the one who got away. But like nearly everything in his past, it had neither been confirmed nor denied. Nora Bennett was officially classified information.

“She's prime Deputy material.” Morgan said. “We could use her. She's a war time consigliere.”

“I'm a war time consigliere.” Jason countered.

“There's nothing wrong with doubling our pleasure.” Jordan said. “This will be an uphill battle.”

“We still don’t know what the President is going to do...and now is not the time to discuss it. It’s going to be a long day. It’s been a long week. I need you all to go out there and do the best job possible. I have the utmost confidence in you. And Hotch, I swear if I hear one thing…”

“Jason, I'm going to be OK.” Hotch repeated for the 100th time. He still wasn’t sure if he was convincing Jason or himself. It would be a long day indeed.

“Alright folks, that’s going to be all for this morning. Thanks.”

They all thanked Jason in unison and started to file out of his office.

“Emily, could you stay for a moment?” he asked.

“Sure.” she smiled at JJ as she and Jordan left and headed back to the bullpen to get to work. “Are you sure I can't sit in on the DADT meetings? $50 says Hotch will raise the roof with his anger before the halfway mark.”

“He isn’t a yeller.” Jason got up from his desk. He went and closed the door that led to his outer office where Spencer usually sat. Then he closed the door that led in from the hallway. “He likes to let it simmer, boil over, and then explode. What is it that Garcia calls it…a Hotchalanche?”

“Oh yeah, those are pretty legendary.” she smiled as he put his arms around her neck. “Hi there.”

“It’s been three days since I put my arms around you.” he murmured into the crook of her neck as he held her close. “It’s a situation that needs to be rectified.”

“I'm OK.” Emily lied. 

If OK meant insomnia, spontaneous tears, hyper vigilance, irritability, and melancholia, then Emily was doing just fine. How was it even possible to go through so many emotions in less than a week? Now with news of Nora Bennett coming, a headache was creeping around her skull. She liked Nora so planned to swallow those other feelings down with Aleve. There was enough to do…the green eyed monster was a waste of her time.

“You're not OK.” Jason replied.

“I have to be OK. I cannot fall apart right now, Jason. Don’t pretend you don’t know that. Maybe next week when the President’s away at Camp David I can take a long weekend and just hop on my bike but right now I have a lot of work to do. I need to be in tip-top shape to spar with Greg Brock and any other reporter who wants to tick me off today.”

“We can take a three day weekend after the holiday.”

“If you change that to four, you'll be my new best friend.” Emily whispered.

“We’ll take Friday and Monday. Want me to ride shotgun on the Valkyrie?”

“You're really sexy on the back of my bike.”

“You're really sexy straddling that bike.” He said, kissing her softly.

Emily smiled, rolling her eyes and deciding not to go for the cheeky response. Instead she just held him and inhaled his scent. Drakkar Noir, black tea leaves, the soap that he used, and the sweat under his collar. Goddamn, she loved the way Jason Gideon smelled. It really wasn’t fair that he hadn't been in her bed for the past couple of nights. They weren't back together but they were together. She really liked that feeling though she couldn’t explain why.

“I have to go.” She said.

“I know.”

“I'm having lunch with the President this afternoon.” Emily moved out of his arms for her own good.

“No business talk…she’s done until August. Well she's done except for the Greg Brock thing.”

“I'm sure the last thing she wants to talk about is politics. I can assure you that I do not. I think we’re going to squeeze in as much of _Hannah and Her Sisters_ as we can. We can recite the entire movie by heart you know.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” Jason kissed her again. There were times when he could barely stop. He sensed Emily’s apprehension about Nora and wanted to reassure her. They were just friends and soon to be colleagues. She was actually happily married to a good man that Jason knew forever. The story might have been different years ago but that was then and this was now. “Have a great day.”

“Maybe you can make that late dinner up to me tonight.”

“It'll have to be really late. Do you mind terribly?”

“I’ll wait Jason.” She took a deep breath, blew him another kiss, and headed into the lion’s den.

***

“How are you feeling, Agent Kassmeyer?” Jessie asked as Sam came out of the Oval Office on Friday afternoon.

“I'm feeling a lot better thank you.”

“I was surprised I hadn't heard from you. I'm glad you're alright though; I was concerned.”

“I've just been so busy.” He replied, feeling like a total heel. He wanted to call Jessie a million times but couldn’t stop working. The President had been shot. She’d been shot on his watch and Sam wasn’t going to stop until the case was closed to his satisfaction. The American Frontiersmen would be shut down. They’d all be in prison if he had anything to say about it. They were lucky he wasn’t as vengeful as they had been on Monday night. “I'm sorry, that’s not true.”

“What's not true?” she asked.

“I didn’t know what to say. That’s why I didn’t call. I wanted to but I didn’t. Plus I was so angry about everything that happened; I'm still angry. I never wanted to inadvertently take that out on you.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Sam.”

“So I should've just sat on the phone and breathed?”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Jessie smiled. “I like you; I think you know that. I'm not going to stop doing that because you're obviously bad at dating.”

“Obviously?” he asked. “I was trying for it not to be obvious.”

“It’s pretty obvious.” She nodded. “I don’t care though…I like you anyway. So tell me about your plans for the holiday weekend?”

“Well on Saturday afternoon my dad and I are going to a Bowie Baysox game. We have season tickets. Then on Monday the President has been gracious enough to invite us here for a barbecue. Dad’s excited and trying to figure out what to wear. To see a 69 year old man making fashion choices is a lot of fun. Why don’t you come with us?”

“I haven’t been invited.”

“Well I'm inviting you. I'm sure the President would've asked you if she remembered. She values your work, Jessie. Anyway, my dad is getting tired of hearing me talk about you and wants to meet you. Whatever he tells you about me though, don’t believe him. I was never chubby or wore butterfly collars.”

“You want me to meet your father?” Jessie asked.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “You might be right about my being bad at dating. I can surely concede that point. That doesn’t mean I'm not crazy about you. I work too much, there are times when I won't be around and that could be frustrating. But I…”

“I work a lot too, but I don’t plan on being frustrated. We’ll make it work.”

“How? Why?”

“Rule #5, don’t ask too many questions. I’d love to come with you on Monday and I’d really like to meet your dad.”

“Great.” He smiled. “That’s great. So what about tonight; are you free?”

“Yeah.” Jessie nodded.

“I’ll pick you up outside at seven thirty. We’ll grab a bite to eat and take a walk.”

“That sounds perfect.” She couldn’t stop smiling. “I think…”

“Jessie, did Jason…?” Everything seemed to stop when Erin walked out of the Oval Office. She looked at her executive assistant and the head of her Secret Service detail. Then she smiled. “I'm sorry for interrupting.”

“No, Madame President, you're not interrupting. Is there something you need?”

“I’ll see you later, Jessie. Have a good day Madame President.”

“Bye Sam.” Erin waved.

“Goodbye Agent Kassmeyer.” She focused on her boss. “What were you saying ma'am?”

“It must be something in the air, Jessie. It looks like everyone has finally decided to stop pretending they don’t want what they want.”

“I don’t follow.”

“While I may not have always remembered your name, and I sincerely apologize for that, Sam Kassmeyer has had eyes for you since he started my detail in October.”

“You think so?”

“I know so…I'm a very observant woman. I hope you might entertain the idea of seeing him. He’s handsome, smart, and he's a hero. Did you hear he saved the President’s life? Took a bullet for her and everything.”

“Yes ma'am.” Jessie nodded and smiled. “He's invited me to the White House barbecue on Monday, if you don’t mind that is.”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Erin smiled too. “The more the merrier.”

“Thank you ma'am. Now you needed something?”

“I'm sure I did but I've forgotten what it was. You would've thought I bumped my head instead of been shot. Actually, I'm not even supposed to be working. So I'm heading back to the Residence. When Tim comes from lunch please let him know where I am.”

“Yes ma'am. Thank you Madame President.”

Erin smiled and walked back into the Oval Office. Jessie sat at her desk and began separating the mail and files. The amount of paper that came into the office on a daily basis was ridiculous. She would take the insane pile over to Bethany for sorting. 

Paper cuts were the last thing she wanted today. It was only early afternoon; there was plenty of day left. When her phone buzzed on her hip, Jessie pulled it from the holder and looked at it. It was a text and when she opened it a big smile spread across her face.

‘ _I can't wait to see you tonight. No interruptions I hope_.’ –Sam

She quickly hit reply and slid open her phone so she could type on the keyboard.

‘ _No interruptions. I know someplace we can be alone_.’ –Jessie

‘ _Alone is good_.’ –Sam

‘ _Alone is great. I’ll see you at 7:30_.’ –Jessie

***

Dave knocked, walking into the sitting room as Erin hugged Tim and Ted. He smiled at them.

“Am I interrupting something?” he asked.

“No, we were just finishing up.” Ted said, matching Dave’s smile.

“They were just telling me.” Erin replied. “I knew it'd be worth waiting for.”

“Telling you what?”

“They told me that I wouldn’t have to adopt Tim.”

“I have a feeling that someday someone will explain that further to me.” Dave said.

“We will soon.” Ted said. “Mom, the grill is hot and ready. I don’t know if Uncle Jason is going to do the cooking but someone might want to. We can't have a barbecue without food.”

“There's a lot of people down there, sweetheart. I'm sure someone will want to be grill master.”

“OK. We’ll leave you alone now.”

He and Tim walked out holding hands. _Aha_ , Dave thought as he watched them go, _that’s what they were telling her_. He smiled before turning back to Erin.

“How are you feeling today?” he asked. “You look amazing.”

Erin was still tired and it was clear that she’d been shot. This morning she spent quite a long time staring at her ugly wound. Now though, in cropped jeans, a powder pink tee shirt, and white canvas boat shoes, Erin felt good.

“I’ll be feeling a lot better when you kiss me.” she walked over and put her arms around him.

“Do you think we should discuss taking me off your payroll sometime in the near future?”

Erin didn’t answer, she just kissed him. There was time to talk about everything. She had a month off and wasn’t afraid to use it. Being away was going to be awesome. There was plenty to do when she got back so every moment of peace and solitude would be appreciated. Erin hadn't looked forward to vacation like this since she was a little girl anxious for school to end.

“I think I'm going to run for President.” She whispered, her lips lingering on his. “What do you think about that?”

“If anyone can whip this country into shape you can. I have a lot of confidence in you.”

“I haven’t made the final decision yet. I’ll be thinking about it while I'm away; talking with my family. And of course I want to see how midterms go. But I think I can win and I know I can do something good for this country. People are tired of seeing the lesser of who cares. They want a real change and so do I. I don’t want to be written off as a novelty act…we can do this. We can do this for a better tomorrow. What do you think about that as a slogan?”

“I like it. Who do you mean when you say we?” Dave asked, kissing her again. 

“All of us, David. I want you to be part of my team too.”

“What role would I play?”

“Trusted advisor and confidante.” Erin replied.

“How's the pay?”

“It's shitty as a matter of fact. But there are some excellent bonuses tailored specifically for the work you do.”

Dave smiled; he kissed her once more before his face turned serious.

“If we…I need to introduce you to someone, Erin. I hope you don’t mind that I brought a guest.”

“Of course I don’t mind. Wait, its not one of your exes, is it? Number one still likes you if I recall.”

“Haha, that’s really funny.” He moved out of her arms. “You stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Erin nodded as he walked out of the room. It was strange but she didn’t feel apprehensive. Usually her stomach would get wrapped in knots at a moment like this. Yet Erin felt strangely calm. It might be the calm before a huge storm but it was beautiful day and she didn’t think anything could ruin that. When Dave walked back into the room he had a pretty blonde teenager with him.

“Erin Strauss, this is Ashley Seaver…my daughter.”

“Oh, oh my.” Erin extended her hand. “It’s so nice to meet you Ashley.”

“It’s an honor, Madame President.” Ashley had a firm handshake like her father. “I can't believe my pop is actually working for the President. I wasn’t allowed to brag too much about it but I told a few close friends. It was hard not to once you guys hit the tabloids.”

“I'm sure it was.” Erin replied.

“Ashley just finished her freshman year at Sarah Lawrence on early admittance.” Dave beamed as he said it. “She's studying Psychology and Philosophy. She might follow in her old man’s footsteps.”

“If I ever graduate that is.” Ashley smiled. “It’s a five year program and I think I want to get my Masters before going into the FBI Academy.”

“They would be proud to have a bright young lady like you.”

“Thank you ma'am.”

“OK, kiddo, why don’t you go downstairs and quiz Uncle Jason on ethics. Don’t you dare go easy on him either; his brain is huge. I’ll be down in a little while.”

“I won't, I promise. Bye Madame President.”

“Please call me Erin.”

“I’ll do my best.”

She walked out and Dave looked at Erin.

“You took that better than I thought you would.” He said.

“I have children, David; why wouldn’t I take it well. She’s absolutely lovely.”

“I don’t like saying that I kept it from you but the truth is that I did. I had no idea how to bring it up after we got closer. I wasn’t really sure what we were and after a while…” he sighed. “I don’t have a good excuse.”

“I hope you don’t think you have to keep anything from me. We’re not starlings…we've both lived in some pretty interesting times. I'm sure you had your reasons for this though.” She replied. “What were they?”

“I don't know.” He shrugged. “Ashley means the world to me. I never thought I’d have children and one day she was in my life. I adopted her a decade ago after working a tough case that she inadvertently ended up in the middle of. The case left her orphaned and she was barely eight years old. 

“My decision was seen as a conflict of interest so I stepped down from my position at the BAU because of it. But that was fine because the private sector wanted me. And I knew being a family would be as good for Ashley as it would be for me. Just like I know being with you is good for me.”

“You should bring her on vacation with us. I'm sure she’d love Cornwall. And she and Ted are close in age…they'd have a blast together.”

“Are you serious?” Dave asked.

“She’s your daughter, David. Yes I'm serious. I would like to get to know her better. I mean I would if that’s something you're comfortable with. If its not I’ll back off.”

“I want it Erin; that’s why I introduced you two. And I think Ashley would have a blast in Cornwall…for a week or so anyway. A group of Secret Service agents will definitely not be her thing. Are you planning to tell me more about this running thing.”

“Not right now.” Erin shook her head. “Today we don’t do any work. The past few months have been taxing for all of us. The past week pushed us to the edge of the cliff. And there will be more to come after the break I'm sure. All I want to do today is have barbecue, be amongst good friends, relax, and celebrate. We can talk about everything else later.”

“Including firing me? We definitely need to get around to talking about that.”

“Oh yes, we’ll talk about that too. Do you know what you're getting yourself into?”

“I'm walking straight into it, Erin. I'm walking in with open eyes and open arms.”

She smiled and reached for his hands. This was happening…it was really happening. Erin Strauss was the President of the United States. She survived an assassination attempt and would probably run for reelection. She’d met the most wonderful man under the strangest of circumstances. 

That part was almost normal considering everything else that was happening in her life. Now Erin knew that he was a family man. David Rossi was so many things. He was a decorated FBI Agent, a bestselling author, a father, and a hero. He was also quickly becoming the man that she loved.

***


End file.
